


Doctor Who Preferences

by Characterimagines



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 73,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Characterimagines/pseuds/Characterimagines
Summary: A collection of preferences featuring Doctor Who charactersThose included:Doctors - 1-13 & The War DoctorMasters - Delgado, Ainley, Roberts, Jacobi, Simms, Missy, DhawanOthers- Brigadier, Jamie McCrimmon, Mike Yates, Alydon, Rory Williams, Ian Chesterton
Relationships: Alistair Gordon Lethbridge Stewart/Reader, Alydon/Reader, Eighth Doctor/Reader, Eleventh Doctor/Reader, Fifth Doctor/Reader, First Doctor/Reader, Fourth Doctor/Reader, Ian Chesterton/Reader, Jamie McCrimmon/Reader, Mike Yates/Reader, Missy (Doctor Who)/Reader, Ninth Doctor/Reader, Rory Williams/Reader, Second Doctor/Reader, Seventh Doctor/Reader, Sixth Doctor/Reader, Tenth Doctor/Reader, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Reader, The Master (Ainley)/Reader, The Master (Delgado)/Reader, The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader, The Master (Gomez, The Master (Jacobi)/Reader, The Master (Roberts)/Reader, The Master (Simm)/Reader, The Master (Yana)/Reader, The War Doctor/Reader, Third Doctor/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/Reader, Twelfth Doctor/Reader
Comments: 47
Kudos: 152





	1. # 1 - How you meet

**First Doctor**

You were a Thal he had met on the group's first trip to Skaro. You noticed the tension in the group and tried to ease it, talking to the Doctor who called you a 'silly girl' but you never took offense. You knew he was rough around the edges, but he did care about Susan, although he had shown it in the worst of ways. You helped them escape Skaro and left him with parting words that stuck with him centuries later.

**Second Doctor**

You were the wife of Ramón Salamander and met the Doctor when he impersonated him, but you could see through it immediately. "We need to warn him!" Victoria whispered to Jamie who nodded in agreement, grinning when he saw you appear in the doorway. He knew they had to warn the Doctor, but he would enjoy his reaction.

"Oh Ramón, you have finally returned!" You walked towards the man you believed was your husband, kissing him passionately. He froze in the beginning, awkwardly returning the kiss. "What's wrong, my love? Are you unwell? I told you not to over do it."

"I'm fine." He cleared his throat, "You worry too much."

You playfully rolled your eyes and hugged him. "I am your wife it is my job to worry about you." You pulled his hand with a smirk, "He needs rest, gentlemen. You can continue this meeting in the morning."

"Yes, Mrs Salamander."

The Doctor quickly figured out where you were leading him and looked around for a quick exit, or a distraction. You took him to the bedroom and closed the door, locking it with a smirk.

"There. Now no one can disturb us." You approached him, taking off your dress which caused panic to flash in his eyes, breaking character briefly.

"Oh Ramón, I have missed you!" You kissed him and when he pulled away minutes later you smirked, listening to him stammer, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"You are not my Ramón." You interrupted.

"N-No."

"Where is he?" You asked.

"O-On business. While I-I was over there, he was here. Then I heard he was leaving so I came here. Believe me, this was not my idea." He said.

You nodded, stepping toward him. "Alright. I'll keep your secret." You said.

The Doctor thanked you and you tugged at the collar of his jacket. "My pleasure."

His eyes widened when you kissed him, but he didn't pull away, though he took a few moments to respond. His hesitance and uncertainty faded away and soon he was kissing you with more passion than you had ever known.

Perhaps Ramón being away for a few days wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Third Doctor**

You were a nurse at the hospital and were the first face he saw when he woke up. You helped him when a group of men tried to kidnap him from the hospital and when he found he was stranded on Earth, he would visit you and invite you along with him on his adventures and watch him work in the lab.

**Fourth Doctor**

You were the Brigadier's secretary and you had spoken to the Doctor many times during his third incarnation before passing him through to Alistair. Your job became muddled with his adventures and you became his companion and left to travel with him until he had to go back to Gallifrey.

**Fifth Doctor**

You were a companion in his eleventh incarnation and used a Vortex Manipulator to travel back to his previous selves and got stuck for a year, the Doctor is the one to fix it. Your teasing was irritating at the beginning as you refused to tell him your real name. But over time, your teasing becomes flirtatious comments and Teegan is always trying to guess what your relationship to the Doctor is in the future, and even when she guessed correctly, you still didn't confirm it. But the Doctor knew and when the Vortex Manipulator is fixed, he himself knows what your relationship is and kisses you goodbye, telling you he can't wait to meet you.

**Sixth Doctor**

You traveled with him during his fifth incarnation.

**Seventh Doctor**

You were a friend of Ace who (like Ace) could handle yourself in dangerous situations and you both got invited to become companions in the Tardis at the same time.

**Eighth Doctor**

You heard noises coming from the morgue and turned off the television, heading to investigate. A man you had wheeled in earlier, confirmed dead, walking out while keeping himself covered, was not what you were expecting to find. You screamed, probably scaring him more than he had scared you, and you grabbed the closest thing near you to hit him with when he approached.

After much confused and frightened yelling back and forth, you helped him find clothes. You were sure the outfit he had settled on was meant for Halloween but didn't dare speak as you stared at the strange man.

"You were dead." 

"I was, yes." He smiled, eyebrows furrowing when you pressed a finger to his cheek, checking he wasn't a figment of your imagination. "You're not going to hit me with a clipboard again, are you? 

"No."

You helped him against the Master, believing him when he remembered who he was, saying, "You came back from the dead. This night couldn't get any weirder."

And when it was over, you agreed to travel with him.

**War Doctor**

You attended the academy together, meeting again during the Time War. You were ushering children to safety and when he had come across you, he had stopped to help.

**Ninth Doctor**

You were a scientist enlisted to help examine the genetically altered pig and had caught him looking around. When he tried to use the psychic paper it didn't work so he resorted to telling you the truth and you helped him find the pig, saddened when it died. You helped him against the Slitheen and parted ways after Downing Street was left in a pile of rubble.

**Tenth Doctor**

You met in the alternate universe, an ordinary woman turned soldier to fight against the Cybermen. You were trapped in his universe and helped him after he lost Rose.

**Eleventh Doctor**

You were Rory's sister and when Prisoner Zero was in the hospital, it had knocked you unconscious and when you woke up, the alien was gone and you were introduced to the Time Lord, who didn't hesitate to persuade you to join the three of them on adventures.

**Twelfth Doctor**

You worked at the school with Clara and despite his many attempts to keep distance between you, you were always caring towards him. When you found the Tardis, he gave a brief explanation while insulting your intelligence and when you called his bluff, he took you on a trip, claiming it was only to prove a point. But you became a great friend in time and later became more.

**Thirteenth Doctor**

You were traveling with her when she regenerated.

**Delgado!Master**

You were a scientist at UNIT and a companion of the Doctor. You met the Master when he took you hostage, not harming you, and you were caught between the two Time Lords every time the Master reappeared. 

**Ainley!Master**

You were a companion of the Sixth Doctor and he took you with him for a while, leaving the Doctor to chase him down to find you. Only when he did, you didn't want to leave the Master behind.

**Roberts!Master**

You were the wife of the man whose body he had possessed and when you saw the odd colour of his eyes in the light, you immediately knew something was wrong. You fought against him and he knew you would be valuable to him alive. So he got you to help him, spouting lies in the beginning that you never believed. You were stubborn and he realized early on that he could not hypnotize you so he settled for the truth. You made a deal with him that once it was over, he would leave your husband alone and he agreed.

**Jacobi!Master**

You had been traveling for weeks to reach the silo. You were skilled at fighting Futurekind and stepped in when a group of Futurekind tried to hunt a family heading where you were going. 

When you entered the gates, you began to ask questions, questions about a man who everyone was calling their savior. So, desperate for answers, you sneaked past guards and found the lab was empty. Chantho had caught you looking around, and when the Professor returned, he summoned guards, but you had seen the missing factors in their plan and bargained with them. They didn't toss you to the Futurekind, and you helped everyone reach Utopia.

**Simms!Master**

You were his secretary who organized meetings, calls and was attached to his hip nearly 24/7. You always knew there was something about him and when you were going over an itinerary in his office before he had to go to a meeting, he caught your curious staring. 

"Didn't your mother tell you that staring is rude."

You apologized, looking at the desk.

"Well, what is it?" He asked.

"Nothing, Mr. Saxon."

He knew you were suspicious, but you were more help to him alive (as much as he hated to admit) so he told you the truth and his plan. You were shocked by it and he used your attraction toward him as a weakness, starting an affair with you. When he captured Martha's family and turned the Doctor old, he tossed Lucy in a cell and you were no longer his secretary but his lover who was almost as mad as him. He had changed your shy personality for the better in both your minds, but others would disagree. The Doctor had tried to reach out to you but you were loyal to only the Master who was surprised by how much you had started to mean to him.

**Missy**

You met when the Doctor brought her onto the Tardis. You were traveling with him after you were captured. She was relieved to see you again, and although she was no longer the blonde-haired hoodie-wearing Time-Lord you knew, you were open to continuing your relationship. 

**Dhawan!Master**

You were a companion of the Doctor since his Twelfth incarnation and had grown close to Missy. You would often sit and talk about the people around you. Missy organizing people into different torture factories (telling you who would go where) and you would join in. You were mischievous like her and even the Doctor had trouble reigning you in at times. You had a feeling that something wasn't quite right about O when you first met him and when you confronted him before going to Barton's party, you surprised him when you said, "I won't tell her." You had hugged him and whispered in his ear, "Welcome back."

**Jamie McCrimmon**

You were arranged to be married to join your clans. You went traveling with him in the Tardis and got married when you returned.

**Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart**

You were born decades in his future and had met the Second Doctor during one of his adventures and became a valued addition to the Tardis. You met the Brigadier, then Colonel, during the Web of Fear. He was taken back by your flirtatious personality, leaving him speechless. You weren't like ,women in his time and that was something that drew him to you immediately. You meet him again during the Invasion of the Cybermen and decide to stay in his time to pursue a relationship with him.

**Mike Yates**

You met when you were teenagers.

**Alydon**

You were a Thrall and it wasn't uncommon for his eyes to wander from Dyoni whom he was to be betrothed to, however when the war with the Daleks grew nearer, your father pledged his alliance to Alydon. People used to call your father paranoid for he always said that the Dals would return and bring nothing but death with them. Alydon was shocked that he had a daughter who was a trained warrior. His staring caused teasing that you ignored as you questioned the bashful leader about the Daleks. He swore that the planet stopped turning when you looked at him, the only beautiful thing in the withered forest.

**Rory Williams**

You met during his time in Rome. You helped him blend in and he was thankful for your help. Friendship quickly blossomed between you.

**Ian Chesterton**

You were the new teacher at the school. Ian had overheard many students talking about you and when Susan entered his class late he wondered if she really thought his class was that boring. He would have been insulted if she wasn't the smartest in his class.

"You're late." He stated.

You followed Susan inside and Ian paused when he saw you. "Its my fault, Mr Chesterton."

He cleared his throat, shaking your outstretched hand. "Right. Well, don't let it happen again.

You smiled, "Of course." You left the room, sending Susan a wave that she eagerly returned.


	2. # 2 - First Trip In The Tardis

**First Doctor**

You were wary about entering the small Police Box, but once you saw how spacious it was inside, your curiosity took over, you went inside while Polly did her best to explain while the Doctor piloted the Tardis. You walked out of the Tardis last and looked around at your surroundings.

"We've moved." You were awestruck.

"Did we? Ah, yes, great observation." You glared at the Doctor who was walking ahead. "Well, come on then." 

You followed him, and Polly sent you a smile. She knew that you would be staying with them before the first sign of danger came. You were looking around in amazement, and although the Doctor sounded annoyed by your questions, he was the one who invited you to stay on the Tardis.

**Second Doctor**

You looked around in wonder, Jamie and Victoria standing to the side as you waited for the Doctor. You touched the console, leaning against it in disbelief. "He wasn't kidding. He really is an alien." You whispered, more to yourself than the two companions.

Jamie and Victoria weren't sure what to say, and the Scotsman went outside to see if the Doctor was coming. You looked at the Tardis in astonishment, and when you heard Jamie talking, you turned around your relieved smile, faltering when you saw the Doctor walk in. Or that's what he wanted you to believe. But you had been married to Ramón for many years, and you knew the one difference that set the two look alike apart. Their eyes.

You watched as he approached the console, his eyes wandering over you, and you were familiar with the rage radiating off of him.

He reached for the console before touching his head, gesturing for Jamie to pilot the time machine. Jamie hesitated, observing the 'Doctor' closely. 

"But you said, never to touch the controls," Jamie said.

"Quite right, Jamie."

A relieved sigh left your lips when you saw the Doctor in the doorway.

"Welcome to the Tardis."

"Thank you," Ramón said. "You're doing so well impersonating me..." He looked at you, and you couldn't meet his gaze, looking up when he diverted his attention back to the Doctor. "I thought I might return the compliment. And Kent, unfortunately, didn't survive the explosion." 

"What did you do to him?" You asked, barely above a whisper.

"Doesn't matter." He stepped towards you, "I would much prefer we talk about what you have done." Jamie stepped forward, and you stopped him from reaching Ramón.

"We're going to put you outside, Salamander." The Doctor spoke up, adding to the tension. "No friends. No safety. Nothing. You'll run, but they will catch up with you."

Ramón grabbed you suddenly, holding you in front of him, his fingers digging into your neck. His lips brushed against your ear, and you closed your eyes fearfully while he whispered, "I will make you suffer pain you have never experienced before, or have believed was ever possible."

"Ramón, please -" You pleaded.

His grip on your neck tightened, and Jamie sneaked behind him while he was occupied, keeping his eyes on the Doctor, who was trying to get him to let you go.

You gasped when Ramón's grip loosened, and you grabbed his arm, bitting his hand before rushing forward. The Doctor moved you behind him when Jamie was shoved aside, Ramón angrily approaching. You watched as he grabbed the Doctor, punching his stomach, holding him against the console. Surging forward to try and get him to release the Doctor, you pounded his back with your fists, but he didn't let go.

He grabbed your arm and shoved you aside.

"Now, I'm going to kill you," Ramón told the Doctor.

Jamie grabbed his shoulders, "No, you don't." Ramón elbowed him in the ribs and shoved him away, fiddling with controls on the console.

The Doctor moved over to you as you rubbed your arm. "Are you alright?" He asked before the Tardis taking flight sent you both rolling to the side. You screamed when the room turned, sliding across the floor. The Doctor grabbed onto the chair, catching your hand, and you watched Ramón fall out of the Tardis, closing your eyes tightly.

The Doctor managed to get the Tardis to stabilize, and you sat up, wiping away tears as you thought of Ramón. He was not a good man, but you did love him once.

The Doctor helped you off the floor while Jamie aided Victoria. You wrapped your arms around his neck, and Jamie and Victoria glanced at you both with a smile before leaving to give you privacy.

"So...this is space." You looked at the screen, showing the stars.

The Doctor smiled softly, fiddling with controls before the doors opened. You stared at him, a slow smile forming on your lips as you took his outstretched hand, moving to the doors.

You rested your head on his shoulder, looking out at the stars. "It's beautiful - more than that it's -"

He smiled, nodding in agreement. "I don't s-suppose you would care to join me? In the Tardis?"

You lifted your head from his shoulder, "I thought you were crazy from the day we met. Who would dare impersonate Ramón Salamander? Who would do this -" you leaned in to kiss him tenderly, pulling away moments later.

"How did you know I wasn't Salamander?" He asked, covering your hand on his chest with his.

"Your eyes...they're much kinder than he ever was." 

**Third Doctor**

You watched him with a smile before looking around the console room. "I have to admit that I was always skeptical after you told me you weren't human, but this... it's incredible."

The doors closed, and you heard a whirring noise and turned to the Doctor. "What's happening?" 

"We're taking off." 

"What? No, no, go back." 

"I can't." He said.

"You can just press cancel or something." You approached him, and he looked at you.

"I'm afraid it is much more complicated than that." 

"Well, do something!"

The Tardis stopped, and you headed to the doors, "Thank you!" 

"Wait -" He sighed when you didn't listen, looking at you with a raised eyebrow when you walked in moments later.

"We're not on Earth." You said glumly.

"Cheer up. We'll get back..."

"as soon as you cause trouble?" You finished knowingly. He smiled and got his cloak, walking out the Tardis. You looped your arm with his, looking around. "I should have listened to the Brigadier."

"Then, you would be missing all the fun."

**Fourth Doctor**

"It's times like this when we need a Brigadier." You shouted, shrieking as you ducked under a table. Cybermen had surrounded you, and your only refuge was a desk that was starting to fall apart.

The Doctor looked at you with a wide grin, "Yes, he does have his moments." 

You mirrored his smile as he poked his head around the side, narrowly missing being hit. "Is traveling with you always like this?" 

"Yes!" Sarah and Harry answered, making you giggle.

**Fifth Doctor**

"B-But -" You grinned at the stammering Time Lord.

"Wow, three seconds, and you're already speechless." You walked to him, leaning into his ear, "This will be fun." 

You were prepared for trouble having traveled with the future Doctor for many years, but seeing the group of companions, each capable in their own way, following a Doctor known for his sweet side, wasn't the only thing you had in mind when you traveled back in time. But getting trapped hadn't been anticipated. You weren't against it, though, as it meant more time with him.

Even if Daleks chased you relentlessly.

"You want a sneak peek of the future?" You removed your robe and threw it over the Dalek before kicking it out the window. "Now, run!"

The Doctor stood awestruck for a moment before catching up with you, Teegan following behind. He took his jacket off as he ran, handing it to you.

"My, you are a gentleman." You smirked, putting it on to cover yourself. 

"Does she have to go back to the future?" Teegan asked.

The Doctor didn't answer. It was your first adventure with him, and you were already naked, covered by his jacket. He could only imagine what his future would be like with you in it. Interesting just didn't seem enough to describe it.

**Sixth Doctor**

The sixth doctor was different from the fifth. In his first few minutes, you could see he was already going crazy. You sat across from him on the console, and he glanced at you but didn't say a word.

"I can't believe you tried to strangle Peri." You spoke up after a few minutes.

"I can't believe you pulled my hair to stop me." 

"Did it hurt?"

"Yes!"

"Good." You got off the console and moved him away from the controls. "I'm choosing where we go."

He was about to object, realizing now it had been a mistake to teach you how to pilot the Tardis. But when you raised an eyebrow, he decided not to stop you.

You smiled at Peri when she walked in, warily glancing at the Doctor who had calmed down after a few hours of sleep. His attitude, however, would take much longer.

"How about Brazil?" You suggested, glaring at him when he tried to speak. Peri smiled, and you told her to get changed before turning to the Doctor. "Don't worry; you'll get her back. Once I've had my fun." 

He glared at you, but there was a smile on his lips that gave you hope he still had some of the sweetness of Five in him. 

**Seventh Doctor**

The Iceworld had looked promising in the beginning, and when you discovered why the Doctor had brought Ace, it led to two hours arguing back and forth before he did apologize, and you continued to travel with him to protect Ace.

**Eighth Doctor**

You sat beside him at the doors, looking out at the supernova he had brought you to. The Master was gone, and since neither of you could get any sleep, but weren't prepared for another adventure just yet, he extended the shields to allow you to breath as you watched the supernova. 

You rested your head on his shoulder, causing him to smile. "If we get to have moments like this, no threats from the Master, I think I'm going to enjoy traveling with you."

You lifted your head to meet his gaze, smiling softly. 

"I'm glad you agreed to join me. There's no one else I'd rather be with right now." He confessed.

Your kiss in the heat of the moment flooded back, and you felt the impulse to relive it. You glanced at his lips, finding them getting closer and met him halfway, smiling as your lips met.

Yeah, you would enjoy every minute of this.

**War Doctor**

It wasn't an easy decision to make. You knew what the device could do but you never expected it to become necessary. The Daleks were destroying Gallfirey, the Capitol was close to falling and you knew by the look in his eyes that if there was another way he would chose it. You took his hand and sent him a grim nod, silently promising to come back one day with with better answer. You activated the device and he gripped your hand as you both raced to the nearest Tardis, escaping the blast to the stars. You stared down at the planet as it was destroyed, taking every Dalek ship with it. You cried silently, watching your home disappear into nothing. You looked at the Doctor who was equally as devastated, wrapping your arms around his neck. You had never left Gallifrey before and you wished you never had to. But you couldn't go back ever again.

**Ninth Doctor**

"I can't slow them down. You need to keep running." He told you over the phone. You looked at Rose and Adam worriedly. "So hurry up."

"We have to move. Come on!" You sprinted as fast as you could, hearing the Dalek behind you. The door was closing, and you knew what you had to do. You pushed Rose under and then Adam, your hand meeting the door as it closed. You pressed your forehead against it as you heard the Dalek speak.

"Exterminate!"

You held the phone to your ear when you heard the Doctor shouting your name. "Sorry, Doctor. It looks like you're going to have to leave without me."

You turned to the Dalek when it repeated, "Exterminate!" 

Your eyebrows furrowed when it didn't shoot you, shooting the cellphone in your hand.

"Well, go on! Shoot me!" You stared at it curiously when its eyestalk moved around. "If you can."

It looked at the surveillance camera, and you gasped when it aimed its gun at you, looking up when you could hear the Doctor over the speakers.

"Y/N! You're alive!"

You smiled softly at the camera. "For now." You glanced at the Dalek warily.

"Open the door, or the human dies."

You swallowed thickly, looking at the camera. "Don't do it."

"I'm sorry." He opened the door, and you were ushered through by the Dalek. You hoped the Doctor had a brilliant plan. Otherwise, he hasn't saved you, only prolonged your death and many others.

**Tenth Doctor**

You were a reminder of what he had lost when he closed the void. His eyes held sadness when he looked at you, and it broke your heart. But you were from an alternative timeline, and he couldn't risk you meeting your alternate self. So you were brought along in the Tardis. And an evil robot Santa was not the first thing that came to mind when you imagined your first trip. Nor did you anticipate a bride appearing in the Tardis, but today was full of surprises.

You looked at the Doctor, flinching when the Tardis crashed a few times before catching up to the taxi. "I need you to pull that lever when I say!" He told you. 

Anxiously you took over while he opened the door. You waited for the Doctor to fall in with Donna, closing the doors before pulling the lever. 

You breathed a sigh of relief as you lowered your head, smiling at the Tardis console when she hummed.

"Thanks."

You looked at the Doctor as he approached the console, taking over. You stood to the side awkwardly, and Donna sent you a smile, glancing at the Doctor who focused on figuring out the truth behind the Santa and Donna's ability to come aboard the Tardis in flight, in space. 

You were a good fighter, intelligent and beautiful, but your presence had cost him a dear friend. And you didn't want to have a second trip with him.

But after defeating the Racnoss, his eyes had lit up for the first time when he looked at you. You were trying to give him space to mourn, but having company would help him do so. And Donna's advice worked, he opened up more and soon you become one of his best memories, not a sad one.

**Eleventh Doctor**

It had taken the Doctor a lot of time to convince you to join him. Rory was glaring at the Doctor, the whole flight, and you knew his excitement about a new person on board was irritating Rory. 

"We could go to a supernova!"

"She wouldn't like supernovas." 

You sighed, looking at the Doctor who was starting to get annoyed with your brother hitting down all his suggestions.

"How about a planet?"

"Y/N doesn't like aliens. Not after last time."

You looked at Rory with a small smile. "Brother dearest, maybe I can change my mind." 

And it only got worse when you arrived in Venice. The psychic paper was unpredictable, and even the Doctor had trouble doing it right.

"She is not your wife!" Rory raged, reading the psychic paper. 

"Or am I?" You wiggled your eyebrows. "Time travel, Rory. I may not be now, but I could be."

The Doctor smiled at you, knowing you were trying to ease the tension, but your comment only annoyed Rory more.

"You go that way, and we'll go this way." Amy pulled Rory to the left despite his protests, and you smiled at the floppy-haired alien beside you.

You looped arms with the Doctor forgetting the tension between him and Rory as you left the couple to explore Venice.

And you stumbled upon something that blew your mind.

You ran towards him, chests touching with each breath you took. "Vampires!" You squealed.

"I know!" He exclaimed excitedly.

You looked over his shoulder and saw a group of girls approaching. "We should run." He took your hand, and you giggled as you followed.

Suddenly he was pulled back in, and you quickly grabbed the light and used it to hit them back. He grinned as you grabbed his hand, pulling him up and continued to run.

"Y/N Williams, I love you!" He said.

"Don't tell Rory!" You laughed.

**Twelfth Doctor**

"What do you need me to do?" You interrupted the Doctor, who was insulting Danny for deactivating his device.

Considering the Blitzer had returned, you believed he had a reason to be annoyed, but right now, his insults weren't helping.

"I can hold it off while you reactivate it," Danny suggested.

You looked at the Doctor, "And I could help." 

He raised an eyebrow but nodded. You didn't have much time to admire the Tardis as you helped the Doctor expel the Blitzer out into space. You watched in awe of the stars and the Time Lord as he piloted the ship.

You watched the monitor with a small smile and looked at the Doctor who looked away from you, to Courtney, a pupil who had sneaked on board.

"Uh, just kiss already."

You raised an eyebrow at her and mentioned the punishment she would get when you arrived back on Earth.

"Shut up." He warned her when she was about to reply.

**Thirteenth Doctor**

"What do we do?" You shouted, holding onto the console when the doors opened. You watched her fall and quickly tried to tilt the Tardis, so she stopped falling and closed the doors. "What do I do?"

"Pull...the lever!" She struggled to hold on as you followed her instructions.

The Tardis tipped to the side, and she fell inside rather than drifting outside, the doors closing with a flick of a switch. You looked at her with a smile when she jumped up, holding onto the console.

"That was fun. Can we do that again?" 

The Tardis began to fall, and you both tried to stabilize it. "Hold onto something!"

The doors opened, and you screamed when she fell backward. You quickly tried to close them, reaching for her hand, but the Time Lady fell from the Tardis, leaving you in a crashing time machine.

Finding her again was difficult, but you had never been so relieved to see her. You greeted the group with a small smile when the Doctor introduced you.

"You landed her?" She asked. "How?"

You tapped your head, and she walked into the Tardis. The interior was different but spacious. You stood beside the Doctor, "I guess this is goodbye." 

"You want to leave?" She frowned.

"I just thought...there's three of them." You said.

She smiled at you, "I don't want you to go." You would've hugged her if you didn't know better.

"Okay. So Sheffield...anything interesting?" You asked.

"No," Ryan answered.

You chuckled, "There must be something." You said.

The Doctor smiled at you, and you returned it after catching her staring. It was a big change, and you would help her through it. All four of you would.

**Delgado!Master**

"You had to get involved with Axos." You grumbled.

The Master sighed. You had been talking for hours, stopping for a while before thinking of more to say. 

"I'll find a way out." He said.

"The Doctor will, you mean. You had to come up with some plan! You promised me planets." 

"Since you have been honest with me for the last," he looked at his watch, "four hours, " he met your gaze, "I will return the favor. You are -"

A man stumbled in, and you groaned when the claws captured him. The Master sighed as he observed you.

"I promise, we'll get out of this."

And he did. A friendly reunion with the Doctor and some jealousy from The Master, you were free from Axos and the Doctor taking a part of his Tardis; you were stranded on Earth but left with a decision.

You looked over at The Doctor for a moment before smiling at him. And that's when he knew you would be staying with the Master. 

He looked up when you caught up to him, surprised though he didn't let it show. 

"What? Life is interesting with you around." You said with a smile. 

He returned it and held his arm out. You looped your arm with his and walked away from the Doctor, who believed that you could become a good influence on his old friend.

**Ainley!Master**

"What is this place?" You stared at the monitor, beaming with excitement before clearing your throat, crossing your arms. You had a restless night in the Tardis, trying to figure out why he had taken you and what he hopes to gain from it. And now, he had landed on a planet; you were thrilled to be leaving the Tardis and seeing the universe again. But you weren't going to let it show.

The Master gestured to the doors with a smile, and you walked out, seeing a busy city. You turned in a circle, admiring the red grass and the two burning suns.

"Don't get lost. Meet me back here in one hour." He told you.

You rolled your eyes but nodded. "Plotting to kill a King?" You asked.

"No. But I will keep that idea in mind." He smirked, walking away. You shook your head, a smile on your lips that you were unable to hold back.

You investigated the city, and when you were walking in the market, you were knocked unconscious, waking up in a dirty cell. You hadn't fully woken up when you heard the sound of a laser, seeing the Master cutting the bars.

"What did you do?" You glared at him.

"Do you want to stay in there? I can easily meld the bars back together." He said exasperated by your attitude, although it was expected when he took you from the Doctor.

"No." You huffed.

The Master cut the bars, and you climbed out, reluctantly taking his hand for aid. He pulled you out, and you both quickly ran towards the Tardis. You were grabbed from his side, and he turned, facing the group of soldiers who held you. With a huff and a roll of your eyes, you stopped your foot, biting the soldier's arm, then stealing his sword. You backed away, the Master impressed by your moves. You took his hand and ran to the Tardis, the Master swiftly putting the machine into flight. You pointed the sword at him, and he raised an eyebrow, more amused than afraid.

You lowered the sword, "Don't give me a reason to use it." 

He nodded, and you placed the sword down. "This doesn't mean we're friends." You added.

"Course not." 

**Roberts!Master**

You were never able to travel in the Tardis as his plan to take over the Doctor's time machine failed.

**Jacobi!Master**

"Grab the hand!" 

"Why what's happening?" You watched him hunch over in pain and stepped towards him. "You're scaring me."

"We haven't got much time." He told you. "Come on."

You looked at your hand that he took hold of, squeezing it. "Okay." You whispered. He tossed his watch aside on the desk, and you carried the hand in the glass, following him through the hallways. You had more questions when you saw the police box, but you couldn't speak when you entered, seeing how much space there was inside.

He took the jar and warned you to keep back. You moved away from the console and gasped when the Doctor banged on the door.

"Master!"

You watched their interaction, frightened of his new personality, and when his eyes met yours, you backed away. 

"Duck." 

He looked at the ceiling, and you cried as he yelled, hiding behind a coral pillar.

Your wide eyes met his wild ones, shocked by his transformation. He was so young.

The Doctor shouted outside, and you closed your eyes as the Tardis shock as The Master put her in flight.

When the time machine stopped shaking, he grinned as he walked over to you. "So, how do I look?"

"Young." You said.

"Too young?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

You shook your head, and he grinned before catching you when the Tardis shuddered. He went to the console, and you watched him run around, landing with a loud thud. He held his hand out to you, and you hesitantly took it.

He kissed you hotly, and you were left breathless when he pulled away. "Ooh, new lips. What did you think?"

"Uh..."

He winked at you. "Time for practice later, let's get changed, and I will show you how impressive I am." 

You were shocked to find yourself on your planet, seeing the bustling city and the people. You weren't sure about the clothes, though.

The Master was waiting in the console room when you walked out, and you admired his suit as you awkwardly tugged your dress down.

He looked over at you, and a broad smile formed on his lips.

"I look stupid." You crossed your arms, and he approached you.

"No, you look like the wife of a successful businessman." He said. "And beautiful."

You smiled softly before tilting your head. "What is a businessman?"

He straightened his tie, "I am. Or will be." He winked at you and held his arm out. You smiled as you looped it with his.

He showed you the city, and you were in awe of everything. He answered all your questions about him and this period in time. He was going to be the most powerful man in Britain, and you would be right by his side.

**Simms!Master**

You had to admit it was a particularly hard blow to the Doctor when he discovered Bill was the first Cyberman in creation. It was the first time you began to question your behavior and the Master's.

Missy tried to reason with her past self and you. Your Master wasn't sold on the idea of helping the Doctor against the Cyberman, but you felt compelled to.

"I will."

The Master looked at you, exhaling a long sigh. You spoke for the both of you, and all of you knew that. Missy smiled faintly as you walked off to find the Doctor.

"If we die for him, I will kill you." He said.

You rolled your eyes and took his hand, "You wouldn't dare."

His smile hardened when he saw the Doctor. You stood beside him, aiming your blaster while the Master pointed his sonic, and Missy aimed her umbrella at the advancing Cybermen.

"Stay beside me." The Master told you.

You playfully rolled your eyes. "Do I have to?"

"Yes," Missy said seriously, and you frowned, noticing the look the two incarnations shared.

You swallowed thickly, nodding, and took hold of their hands, getting their attention. You sent them a wink seconds before the battle began.

The Doctor was so preoccupied with the Cybermen that he didn't fully process what Missy had done.

You walked to the Tardis and sighed as you leaned against the door. "Are we sure they're all gone?"

Missy nodded while the Master said, "If there is, they won't dare show their face." He glanced at Missy before entering the Tardis, leaving you alone.

You stared at her for a moment before asking, "Did I die here last time? I wondered why I wasn't with you, and when you told me to stay beside you I thought that -"

"I was changing history? Would I do a thing like that?" She smirked, walking away, and you smiled softly, heading into the Tardis.

The Master looked at you as he worked on the console. "Where do you want to go? I thought we might take a peek at the -"

"Did you know?" You asked.

He hesitated but nodded moments later. "When the Doctor had separated you from us, trying to talk some sense into you for traveling with little old me..." You raised an eyebrow, and he dropped the humor. "She told me that your death wasn't a fixed point in time. You weren't supposed to die here, but you did. For me. And this time, well," He put his hands on your cheeks, and you smiled softly. "I don't think I could survive to lose you twice."

You hugged him tightly, and he returned it before sending the Tardis flying off.

It was one hell of a first trip. Preventing your death.

**Missy**

"This is a bad idea." Clara looked between you and Missy, and you rolled your eyes.

"I can keep an eye on her in the Tardis." The Doctor explained. "It's safer for her."

"You can't trust them," Clara whispered him.

"We can hear you." You looked at Missy, "Promise to behave?"

"Always." She smirked.

You looked at the Doctor and Clara. "There it's settled. She comes with us."

  
**Dhawan!Master**

You looked around the landscape, eyes widening as you realized where you were. Gallifrey.

You turned to the Master who carried two glasses and a bottle of champagne. You joined him on the hill and took a seat, overlooking the Capitol.

"What are we celebrating?' You asked with a smile, accepting a glass.

"Everything you see here..." He looked around, and you frowned, knowing that something had happened to him during a time when you were separated. "will be gone tomorrow." 

You watched him drink his glass and slowly lifted the glass to your lips. He was angry before, but this was different. You rested your head on his shoulder and took his hand, causing him to look down at you before resting his cheek on your head.

It was your way of silently telling him you would always be there for him. And he appreciated it.

  
**Jamie McCrimmon**

You held his hand, another on his arm as you followed him outside the police box. Jamie looked around curiously before turning his head to observe you with a smile. Your eyes filled with wonder he had never seen and excitement yet apprehension mixed in-between. This would be a thrilling adventure for you both. And an excellent 'honeymoon gift' as the Doctor had put it.

Your excitement dwindled when you were separated from Ben and Jamie. Polly was concerned for Ben, and you both wanted to get them back from the mines. And he would never forget the way you hugged him when you were reunited as it was the first time you accepted him as your husband since the marriage was arranged.

**Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart**

You looked around the time machine with furrowed eyebrows, walking out to ensure it looked like a police box before re-entering. You looked at the Second Doctor and then the Third, before looking at your husband. 

He waited for you to speak, knowing it would be humorous and upset the Doctor at the same time.

"I don't like what you've done with the place." You said.

The Second Doctor grinned triumphantly while the Third sighed from exasperation. You looked around the console room, "You need some plants or something. It's very plain."

When the Second Doctor looked at him, Alistair knew what he was thinking. You hadn't changed since he knew you, in fact, you only seemed to have gotten more outspoken. You went to the monitor to show the Third Doctor some ideas, and Alistair had to move you away before the Third Doctor started twitching in annoyance. Between you and his past incarnations, he was in for a long day.

"Hey, I can finally show you my bedroom!" You winked, pulling him further into the Tardis.

The two Doctors looked at each other knowingly, both fondly smiling at you. Meeting you again was the one positive at the beginning of his Third regeneration and although your comments or flirtatious behavior wasn't appreciated, happening at bad times, no matter his incarnation the Doctor hoped you never changed and was glad you were happy with the Brigadier. 

**Mike Yates**

You went with Jo and the Doctor to the Colony in space, and when you returned, Mike was kept up listening to your adventure. The Doctor had also learned during your adventure just how protective Mike was of you, as he had taught you fighting techniques that saved, not only your life but the Doctor's and Jo's as well.

**Rory Williams**

You wanted to travel but your father had complete control of your life. He had plans to marry you off and when Amy was saved and The Doctor fixed the timelines, Rory had one request. You were carrying apples to a stall when you saw the Tardis, Rory standing outside in the strangest outfit you had ever seen. You assumed it was from his time. You dropped the apples, rushing to hug him. One day he had disappeared and you feared he had been killed protecting the Pandorica.

"You're alive."

He smiled, "So are you." Your eyes looked at the blue police box with curiosity and Rory slowly opened the door.

Your eyes widened, your feet subconsciously taking you inside the spacious machine. Amy stood with the Doctor who adjusted his bow tie.

"This is the Tardis." Rory began slowly, not wanting to overwhelm you. "It stands for Time and Relevant Dimension In Space." He pointed to the Timelord, "This is the Doctor."

You were shocked to find Amy was alive, but pleased for Rory had been smitten with her. For your first trip The Doctor took you to the one place you had told Rory you'd always wanted to visit. You were in awe of the group and in awe of the time machine.

**Ian Chesterton**

You were a teacher at the school for six months before you met the Doctor. You found yourself at the junkyard after Susan left a book behind in class and Ian had gotten out of his car when he saw you enter. Barbara followed, a smile on her lips when Ian tried to convince you not to go in there.

You were adamant about taking the book to Susan, and Ian smiled fondly, knowing how stubborn you could be. "Alright. But I'm coming with you."

You entered the junkyard behind Ian who looked around. Your first impr of the Doctor wasn't a good one but while Ian and Barbara found him elusive you knew he was protecting Susan. She had spoken of him often and you recognised hoim immediately from her description.

You handed him the book to give to Susan and were about to leave when Ian and Barbara rushed into the Tardis. Curiosity got the betterof you and you were paying for it now. You were a quiet observer and the Doctor could see why Susan favored your classes. You didn't throw accusations around like Ian and Barbara and for that reason he didn't mind that you watched overK,9d his shoulder, answering the occasional question you asked.

Susan, Ian and Barbara were looking for the Doctor when they heard your scream. Ian followed the sound, finding the Doctor's equipment but no sign of either of you. You had landed in the Stone Age and you were scared out of your wits.

You were relieved when you saw Susan and your colleagues were safe, hugging the teenager tightly. You turned to Ian and Barbara, asking if they were alright.

He noticed a bruise on your arm, frowning. "Are you alright?"

You shook your head and he placed a hand on your back, standing side by side as ypu listened to the others. You were terrified and you wanted to go home. But your first trip ended on a high note and you never thought you would be so relieved to see the Tardis again.


	3. # 3 - Nightmares/Trouble Falling Asleep

**First Doctor**

"What are you still doing up?" 

You walked into the library, finding the Doctor sitting on a sofa, reading with a lamp on.

"Why are you?" You countered.

He looked back at his book. "I'm a Time Lord. We do not require as much rest as humans do."

You sat beside him and pulled the blanket over your shoulders tighter. "What are you reading?"

"Go back to bed." He told you.

You shook your head and moved closer, resting your elbow on the back of the sofa, placing your head on your hand. "Read to me."

He looked at you, sighing before finding his place. You smiled at him, eyes closing as he finished the third page, and he closed the book, standing up. He placed the book down and moved you, so you were lying comfortably.

  
**Second Doctor**

You kept seeing him falling out the Tardis. The haunting way, he shouted your name before falling into space. Ramón wasn't the perfect person, but you were together for many years, and the acceptance just didn't come overnight. You walked into the console room, surprised to see the Doctor working on the Tardis.

"What are you doing?" You asked, shocking him, but his eyes softened when he saw you.

"I'm making adjustments to the circuit." He said. 

"What will it do?" You walked over, and he closed the panel, standing up to face you.

"I'd prefer to talk about why you're not asleep." He placed his arms around you when you wrapped your arms around his waist. "You're still having nightmares."

"It's silly, and I know he wasn't a good man but -" You sighed into his shoulder, closing your eyes when he pressed a soothing kiss on your forehead. "I hate him, but a part of me is still sad that he's gone. He is floating somewhere out there."

He nodded in understanding, "It's not silly at all. It's perfectly natural." He told you. "But this is the second night this week, and you must get some rest."

"Will you join me?" You asked.

"Of course. I'll program the Tardis first; then, I'll join you." He smiled softly, and you ran your hand along his arm as you stepped away, feeling him squeeze your hand, watching you walk out.

The Doctor turned to the console, making the necessary adjustments before following you to the bedroom.

Having a face that resembled your former husband that you had watched fall into space, wasn't easy. But somehow his presence was easing your pain, instead of making it worse.

  
**Third Doctor**

The Master killed him. One of his nemesis plans had finally succeeded, and you could only watch as the Doctor was defeated. And when you woke up from your nightmare, you still weren't convinced. So you went to UNIT and entered the lab, seeing the Tardis where he had left it.

You knocked on the Tardis, and moments later, it opened for you. The Doctor smiled at you before frowning at the way you looked at him.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." He chuckled.

You approached him, staring intently before hugging him as tight as you could. He wrapped his arms around you and patted your back.

"Okay, you're strangling me now."

You loosened your grip but didn't release him completely.

"What's the matter?"

You shook your head, "Nothing." Your smile was small and wasn't as reassuring as you intended for it to be. You placed your head on his chest, and tears fell from your eyes at the sound of his two heartbeats.

He was alive. And it had all been one incredibly realistic and detailed nightmare.

  
**Fourth Doctor**

It had been weeks since you had encountered Styre. The Doctor had patiently waited for the day you finally let yourself be affected by the experiments performed on you, the mind tricks that haunted your nightmares.

Harry was the first to hear your screams, and Sarah was the one who got the Doctor. You weren't responding when they tried to wake you up. He walked in and ushered them out before approaching the bed. You were flinching every few seconds, muttering incoherently.

The Doctor tried to wake you, shaking you before realizing you were completely lost in your nightmare and put two fingers on both sides of your head, entering your mind. You breathed heavily as you snapped out your nightmare, and you were shaking violently, sobbing into your hands.

"Just breathe. Don't forget to breathe." He sent you a sad smile while wrapping his arms around your trembling figure. You weren't sure how long it took, minutes, or hours but he stayed with you until you calmed down, falling asleep on his chest.

And when Sarah went searching for him in the morning, she found you both fast asleep, curled together, his arm around you protectively.

  
**Fifth Doctor**

There was one thing you feared, and it was Daleks. Your confidence became your safety net. You could pretend that you weren't afraid, but the Doctor paid close attention to you, waiting for the cracks to appear.

You were wary about him, unsure of what you could do and what you couldn't. But when his arms were as welcoming as those in your own time, you cried on his chest, and it was the most serious moment you had shared since you arrived.

  
**Sixth Doctor**

You walked out of your bedroom, finding Peri heading down the corridor. "What is he doing?" She complained, yawning tiredly.

"I don't know. Go back to bed. I'll deal with it." You told her, heading to the source of the noise.

The Doctor had pulled the console apart, fixing wires that didn't need fixing. You sighed, crossing your arms.

"What the hell are you doing?" 

He looked at you, and you frowned at the tiredness in his eyes. "I have to fix it."

"I don't think she agrees with you." You nodded to the console, earning a loud hum of what you assumed was agreement.

"Yes, well, she is rather temperamental." The panel he was working on sparked, and he hissed, sucking his finger. "Besides, your trip to _Brazil_ has caused glitching."

"Hey, she took over this flight, I couldn't help it. And you've landed in the wrong place before." You reminded him.

You walked over to him and touched his shoulder. "You need to sleep."

"Sleep? Sleep? At a time like this?" You pulled him away from the Tardis console, and when he tried to break free, you bit his hand. He was yelling for the entire walk to his bedroom, where you struggled to get him to lie down. You lay beside him and placed his head on your chest.

"Are you going to pull my hair again?" 

"Considering you woke me up in the middle of the night, I am tempted. But no." You looked down at him with a smile, and he watched you curiously. "What?"

"That's the nicest thing you've said to me since I regenerated." 

You would've laughed if you didn't realize he was right. "Don't get used to it." 

He stared across the room, and you felt his body relax as you played with his hair, falling asleep.

Peri found you in the morning, the Doctor sleeping peacefully with his arms around your waist, your chest as his pillow.

  
**Seventh Doctor**

You weren't on friendly terms yet. You treated Ace as a sister, and he knew that it would take more than the universe to get you to forgive him.

You still had nightmares of the Iceworld. It had been three months, but you couldn't get a decent night's sleep.

He knew you liked music, so he got the Tardis to place a stereo in your room, and you could sleep to the sounds coming from the radio. And in the morning, you gave him your first smile since the Iceworld, and it made him believe that he was worth forgiving.

  
**Eighth Doctor**

When the excitement of a recent adventure didn't wear off, you would find him in the console room, searching for your next adventure. You would pull him back to bed, and he would talk about where he could take you. You would fall asleep first, and he wouldn't move in fear of waking you, and eventually, he would fall asleep.

**War Doctor**

You wandered the hallways of the Tardis when you couldn't sleep. You were staring into the milky way when the Doctor found you. He sat beside you, holding out a cup of tea.

"Couldn't sleep?"

You shook your head, thanking him for the tea. You were all he had left and he was all you had. Your families; your planet was gone.

"I keep seeing it every time I close my eyes." 

"I know." He said softly, placing his arm around you, and you rested your head on his shoulder.

  
**Ninth Doctor**

The Time War was fresh in his mind, and the Tardis chose you, a companion that she believed understood the Doctor the most. The lights in your room would flicker and wake you up. She would light the way, leading you to where the Doctor was sitting, thinking about the destruction of Gallifrey.

When his teary eyes met with yours, you knew why the Tardis led you to him. You walked over to him and wrapped your arms around his neck, and he buried his head in your shoulder.

You would stand there for an hour, maybe more before you could convince him to sleep.

  
**Tenth Doctor**

It was your first night on the Tardis, and finding the Doctor in the console room, holding Rose's jacket, was not what you expected in the middle of the night. You were sure your presence would add to his heartache, but you had to do something. You stepped out of the shadows, and he looked at you, broken beyond repair.

"What am I going to do?"

His words made tears form in your eyes, and you stepped forward to hug him, and he held you tightly, closing his eyes to fight his tears, but you could feel some escaping down your neck.

Neither of you got any sleep that night. But you did believe that in time, maybe he could find closure, and his mind wouldn't be so loud and allow him to rest. So you stayed up with him for as long as you could. The Doctor took you to your bedroom and made sure you were comfortable.

He stopped at the doorway, looking back at your sleeping form. You were a reminder that he wasn't alone. And it was a message he needed to hear.

  
**Eleventh Doctor**

The wheezing of the Tardis relaxed you. You were fond of the sound, even if it proved the Doctor left the brakes on. You followed the sound to the console room, finding the Doctor working underneath. He called up to you, looking up at you through the glass. You took a seat on the chair, wrapping your blanket over you.

"Nightmares?" He asked knowingly.

You had traveled with him for a while, and in the beginning, he was always shocked to walk in and find you sleeping near the console. Then he learned the reason why he was sympathetic and upgraded the chair so you would be more comfortable.

He came over to sit beside you, and you smiled, curling up into his side, legs over his and his arm around your neck, hand playing with your hair as you laid your head on his shoulder.

"Good night, Y/N." He kissed your forehead with a smile.

  
**Twelfth Doctor**

He was freshly regenerated and had a lot of energy pumping through him. But you knew he needed to sleep for the remainder of the process. 

"Did you have a bedroom?" He asked.

You smiled, hands under your cheek as you stared at him. "Yeah. I had two actually. One for me and another for, well, anyone who needed it really."

He went quiet, but you knew he would think of something else to say.

He did ask more questions, turning his head when you didn't answer. He was tempted to wake you up but decided against it. He smiled faintly, pulling the sheets up to your shoulder.

He laid beside you on the bed, and you were the last thing he saw as he let sleep wash over him.

  
**Thirteenth Doctor**

The Master got inside your head. And as much as she tried to help, the Doctor couldn't fix the damage. You stayed up three nights in a row, and she hated that the only thing she could do was talk about it. But this incarnation was socially awkward, and you didn't want to make it worse. You needed the warmth of Eleven and the humor of Nine to get you through it. So she took you on a trip to see them both. Eleven then, Nine. And when you returned, you were smiling brighter than you had before.

  
**Delgado!Master**

"You need to sleep." 

He turned to find you rubbing your eyes, a fond smile on his lips. You approached him and pulled him away from the plan he was creating that would annoy the Doctor, no doubt. 

You took him to his room, and the Master sighed, holding his hands up when you waited expectantly. He laid down, and you tucked him in. 

"If I find you are wandering around again, I will lock the door."

You yawned and didn't complain when he brought you beside him. "I assume that you are taking care of me until the Doctor manages to get you back."

"You get into too much trouble, and you'll end up dead if you aren't at your best." You mumbled, falling asleep on his chest.

It was the closest thing to you confessing that you cared. And it would be a while before he received a confession he wanted to hear.

  
**Ainley!Master**

You had run for at least twenty miles without stopping. You were exhausted, the adrenaline had settled, but you still couldn't sleep. It had been too close a call this time. 

The Tardis light up the hallway, and he followed the lights to your room. He heard the music blaring inside and opened the door, finding you sitting with your head on your knees on the bed.

"I thought you would be sleeping by now..."

"I was, but...doesn't matter." You looked at him, "Why are you awake?"

"The monitor was glitching." He said. "You can join me if you like?"

You nodded and took his outstretched hand, walking to the console room. You were fighting your sleep, and the Master knew you wouldn't open up to him. You held tools for him, and when you finished helping hours later, he could see you were losing the fight. He picked you up and carried you to your bedroom, falling asleep in his arms. He placed you down gently, and when you wouldn't unwrap your arms from his neck, he laid down, and you cuddled into him. 

After that night, your relationship changed. 

  
**Roberts!Master**

You shivered, turning on your side as you struggled to find a comfortable position to fall asleep in. The door opened, and you looked at the Master who glared at you.

"I'm trying to work!"

"Sorry." You sighed, sitting up. "I can't sleep. I usually fall asleep on -" you laid down, fluffing your pillow. "I won't bother you again."

He observed you for a moment and weighed the options in his mind. Keep you awake, and you'll be less helpful to him, or help you sleep, and he can continue to work.

He laid down, and you turned around, seeing his green eyes shining in the darkness. He waited for you to initiate contact, placing your head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around you, and you closed your eyes. You fought back the tears, hoping that your husband would survive.

You fell asleep minutes later, the Master unable to leave due to your grip. He was tempted to push you away, but when you whimpered, he stopped trying. 

All he wanted to do was ensure you had a good sleep. Yeah, he didn't entirely convince himself either.

**Jacobi!Master**

He was always getting headaches. You knew he had trouble sleeping and would know when he was awake. He would be working throughout the night, and you would sit with him. You would fall asleep with your head on your arms, and he would wake you when he noticed you were sleeping in an uncomfortable position and take you to bed. He would find that the drums were silenced, if only for a little while, and he could get a few hours sleep.

**Simms!Master**

You believed he was dead. So when he turned up on your doorstep wearing a black hoodie, you were surprised, freaked out, but thrilled. 

He was alone for a long time, so you expected him to behave out of the ordinary. But the way he stared, lost in his mind frightened you.

You woke up, finding him sitting beside you on the bed, hands on his stomach as he stared at the wall. You slowly put a hand on his chest, getting his attention. His eyes softened as you touched his cheek, closing briefly before opening again.

"Did I wake you?" He asked.

You shook your head, "No. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He kissed your forehead. "Go back to sleep."

You moved closer, resting your head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around you. 

You began to sing quietly, and he smiled down at you, a hint of sadness to it. He had missed you more than you'd ever know, more than he would tell you, and he was finding it challenging to sleep out of fear of what he would see when his eyes were closed.

But he had a weakness for your singing. It would help him relax when he had a stressful day, and eventually, he could no longer fight his sleep, head leaning against yours. You smiled and closed your eyes, hoping that he would find peace in his dreams.

  
**Missy**

She didn't want to be alone. Meeting you again, finding you had been traveling with the Doctor who had changed you, made you better, in your opinion, was a blessing. You weren't much different. You saw the beauty in the universe and weren't plotting against the Doctor. But you were happy, happier now she had returned.

She didn't want to take her eyes off of you, afraid when she blinked you would disappear.

You opened your eyes and frowned at the faraway look in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking." She attempted to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I know you're afraid I've changed completely. I just don't want to hurt people like we used to. And I still care about you."

"You won't leave me then?" She tried to smirk, but you could see the insecurity in her eyes.

"No. Never." You kissed her tenderly. "Get some sleep I'll be here when you wake up."

You wrapped your arms around her, and she turned, cuddling into you. You smiled as you kissed her head. You looked down at her to find she was asleep, and only then did you fall asleep.

  
**Dhawan!Master**

He was stranded for seventy-seven years. Add that to the secrets of Gallifrey, the tales of the Timeless Children; it was safe to say he had a lot to deal with emotionally. You would find him in the console room, working on his next idea to get rid of the Doctor, and he would see your sleepy figure, and when you opened your arms, he would do all he could not to cry. You were heaven sent, and the one person he trusted, who was loyal and didn't let him down. For seventy-seven years, he was desperate to return to you, wondering if he would find you had suffered at the hands of the Doctor.

You would hold him as he inevitably broke down and whispered soothing words in his ear. He fell asleep while you played with his hair. He didn't know how he had become so reliant on you, but he knew that he couldn't live without you. 

  
**Jamie McCrimmon**

You missed home. The Tardis was fascinating, but you missed the fields, the horses, and your family. The Tardis had given you the same bedroom, and the Doctor believed she had done so to bring you both closer. Jamie was thrilled to be marrying you, but you weren't fond of arranged marriages and were hesitant about him. But the shared room had brought you both closer in some ways; you would greet each other in the morning and have breakfast together. If one of his shirts were torn during an adventure, you would stitch it for him.

The moment you truly believed your marriage had a future was when you couldn't fall asleep. Jamie had woken up due to your moving around, and when you opened up to him, he considered it a defining moment in your relationship. He told you stories of his childhood and gave detail on the hills that eased your homesickness as you reminiscence with him.

You fell asleep on his shoulder, and he smiled, tucking you in before falling asleep beside you.

  
**Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart**

In his line of work, there was a lot that could go wrong. And you were sure you had nightmares about every possible scenario. You knew what happened daily, and the aliens he had fought against gave you more to fear.

He returned home at odd times. You didn't want to trouble him with something you considered silly.

But when he returned home one night to find you trembling and crying in your sleep, he thought it was anything but 'silly.'

He took your mind off of it by talking about other things. You calmed down and eventually fell asleep in his arms. And he made sure to call during the day, come home when he said he would, anything to ease your worries to keep the nightmares away.

  
**Mike Yates**

You had always considered Mike invincible. So when his mind was taken over, the fear began to sink in. He was as mortal as everyone else (well, excluding the Doctor). And it frightened you, plaguing your dreams at night. He was fast asleep beside you, and you shook him awake. When he saw the tears in your eyes, he held you until you calmed down and you fell asleep to the sound of his beating heart.

**Alydon**

The war with the Daleks raged on in many Thralls minds. As a front line warrior you had seen more than most and while Alydon had led the Thralls during the war he hadn't seen the horrors you had. And when you are woken by a nightmare he feels helpless as all he can do is hold you. But that's exactly what you needed, to know that he was there and he was safe.

**Rory Williams**

He didn't like to mention it but he had nightmares of the battles he had participated in as a Roman. It was like you sensed he needed someone to talk to as you would be waiting in the kitchen with a drink that would soothe him back to sleep. 

**Ian Chesterton**

You had nightmares about your almoat execution. One second you were asleep and the next you were staring down the blade of a gulliotine. Ian had been separated from the women and you were doing your best to comfort Susan, but you couldn't hide your own fear. Ian found you in the library, unable to sleep, and he had seen the light through the gap in the door on his way to the kitchen kitchen make tea. He found you reading and from the tears on your cheeks, you weren't managing to find a distraction. 

It was plain for Susan and Barbara to see that he cared about you differently. Long before you had stepped on the Tardis, the life threatening situations bringing you closer.

"Nightmares?" He asked knowingly, joining you on the sofa.

"I know it's silly but I can't shake it." You confessed, wiping tears from your cheeks.

"Its not silly at all. The past few weeks have been rather exciting. Today was a little too close for comfort, I agree." He took your hand with a small smile, and you met his gaze. "But we survived." 

You wrapped your arms around his neck and he rubbed your back soothingly. "I was so frightened." You weren't only afraid for yourself, but for the man you had fallen for. For Susan who had so much life left to live. For Barbara who had become a close friend. For the Doctor who despite kidnapping you all was someone you cared for.

He held you tighter, thinking of his time in the cell, not knowing if you were executed. "Me too."


	4. # 4 - First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added Missy to the character list and also updated the other preferences to include her 
> 
> Hope you like 'em

**First Doctor**

You were the one to initiate the kiss, causing the room to go silent. The Doctor stuttered before continuing the conversation, and you smiled when he told you to follow him, the other companions left on their own.

It was known on the Tardis that he had a soft spot for you, and when he wandered off, he made sure you were the one following.

**Second Doctor**

You kissed when he believed you thought he was Ramón. But when you found out he wasn't, you told him you would keep his secret and kissed him again.

**Third Doctor**

You were watching him work in the lab, head in your hand as you waited for him to finish. He was talking to himself, wondering what could fix the problem, and when you made a suggestion, he placed a chaste kiss on your lips, surprising you.

"Excellent!" 

You sat in a daze, "Yeah, it really is."

The Doctor looked at you with a smile. He had a feeling you would be paying more attention from now on.

**Fourth Doctor**

"I can't do it!" You huffed. "The vent is too small!"

"Must be all the jelly babies." You heard him say.

You scowled, "Oh! Wait until I get my hands on you!" You crawled with more determination, and when you reached the opening, the Doctor pulled you out. Before you could yell at him, he kissed you.

"See? I told you, you were the better choice." You raised an eyebrow when he walked away, turning around to look at him.

"You also said I ate too many jelly babies." You crossed your arms.

He looked at you, twisting wires. "Yes...I'll find some way to make it up to you." You shook your head with a smile, walking over to help him.

**Fifth Doctor**

He was about to participate in a cricket match. You had been begging him for days to let you see him play, and he finally gave in. You adjusted his collar and smiled brightly.

"Good luck." You kissed him passionately, and he pulled away, hands on your arms, shocked by the kiss. You knew he would lecture you later about the possible points in time that were damaged by you not only being in his past (current present) but by you kissing him. Future him would remember it.

He wasn't completely upset about it, judging by his smile, and you handed him his cricket bat, standing to the side as you watched him play.

**Sixth Doctor**

He wasn't snapping or insulting anyone. That's how you knew something was wrong. After the trial, you found him in the console room, setting a course for your next adventure.

You put your chin on his shoulder, standing on your toes as you looked up at him. "Are you okay?" 

He nodded.

"Does that mean no?" 

Again he nodded, and you turned him around to hug him. After a few minutes, you lifted your head, your eyes meeting before he leaned in to kiss you. 

Regeneration was tricky. But you had managed to fall in love with him all over again. And despite his foul moods, he had never stopped loving you.

**Seventh Doctor**

"I like him." You said as you followed Alistair. "He has a lot of stories about you."

"Don't listen to anything he says." He told you, making you laugh before you became serious, turning to him.

"This thing we're up against...if we fail -"

"We won't." 

"If we do fail...I just want you to know that -"

"We won't fail." He said. "So whatever you have to say, tell me when we succeed." He put a hand on your arm.

You stepped forward and kissed him, holding his jacket. Ace turned, hearing that you stop talking, laughing at the expression of pure shock on The Doctor's face when you walked away. He followed, sending her a look not to say anything. 

She nudged your arm, and you looped your arm with hers, walking ahead of the two men, whispering to each other.

**Eighth Doctor**

"We did it!" You laughed when he picked you up, spinning around. 

When your feet touched the ground, you were high of adrenaline and grabbed his jacket, kissing him passionately.

He put his hands on your waist, and you stood in the street for a moment in each other's embrace before pulling away. You smiled, biting your lip as he rested his forehead against yours.

You heard Lee chuckling and felt Grace's glare. You looked to the side, seeing him roll his eyes at her.

You smiled at them, feeling the Doctor take your hand. It was time to part ways with them, but you chose to go with the Doctor.

**War Doctor**

He had travelled for centuries before Gallifrey fell. And he knew that you both needed reminding that the universe was thriving. He took you to a planet that resembled Gallifrey and as you walked through the centre of the city, you were smiling as you were handed flowers. Children were laughing and you could hear a group singing.

It helped you forget the Time War for a few hours and when you returned to the Tardis you were humming the song the planets inhabitants had sung.

The Doctor smiled, closing the door as he followed you to the console. "Your first planet. What did you think?"

"Its incredible." You told him. You kissed his cheek, pausing for a moment before pressing your lips to his, pulling away moments later. "Thank you." 

**Ninth Doctor**

You took the gun from Jack, and the Doctor frowned, approaching you. "Don't try to stop me." You sighed, knowing if he did, he would succeed. You were a scientist, not a warrior.

"Just be careful." He told you.

You smiled faintly, aware this could be the last time you saw him. "You better be more than careful." You stepped forward and kissed his cheek, lingering before turning your head to meet his lips.

"This is my type of goodbye." Jack interrupted.

You rolled your eyes, looking at him. "I am not kissing you. Your mouth has been kissing things that don't have a mouth." You walked away, looking back at the Doctor before leaving with Jack.

**Tenth Doctor**

You didn't want to stay on the Tardis, knowing it brought him pain. But he interrupted your well thought out speech; he didn't agree like you believed he would. You were shocked that he wanted you to stay with him.

He apologized for making you unwelcome, and you grinned, hugging him tightly and kissing him out of excitement. 

He chuckled, and the kiss was never talked about between you two. But Donna loved bringing it up when she could.

**Eleventh Doctor**

You walked out of the wedding reception and sighed at the cold night air. You felt a jacket go over your shoulders and smiled at The Doctor as he stood beside you.

"I wondered where you went to." He said.

"I needed some air." You leaned on the wall, facing him. "So, mad man with a bow tie," he smiled, "where to next?"

"Depends..." He stepped towards you, "will you be coming with me?"

"I don't know. You confessed your feelings for me, called me brilliant before shooting yourself into the heart of the Tardis explosion. So...I'm not sure where we stand. Am I a companion, a friend, or -"

Your eyes closed when his lips met yours, hands on his chest as he pulled away. "Does that answer your question?" He asked with a smile.

You shook your head, smiling up at him. His eyes widened when you pulled him closer, kissing him passionately, his arms wrapping around you, bringing you closer.

**Twelfth Doctor**

You ran down the corridor and crashed into him, falling on the ground. You grinned when you saw him, kissing him hotly before jumping up when you heard the Dalek's getting closer.

You ran off after Missy, and he followed, awestruck.

**Thirteenth Doctor**

You were unsure of your future in the Tardis, revealing your insecurities to her. You were dating before her regeneration, and since she had changed, you felt out of place, not knowing your role in her life.

You found her in the console room and talked while the others were sleeping. She revealed that she, too, was unsure of where your relationship stood, and if you felt the same way about her now, she was a woman. You told her that it would take getting used to, but you still cared about her.

Your kiss was brief but passionate. Your feelings were still strong, and it was just about adapting to the change.

**Delgado!Master**

You woke up on the floor of the console room, The Doctor on your left, and The Master on your right.

"Are you alright?

The Master looked at him, "It was your fault she was hurt."

"Me? You took her -"

You cleared your throat, rolling your eyes at them. The Doctor left to get you something to ease the pain, and you looked at The Master.

"He's right, you know. But I chose to follow you into it. And I would do it again." 

He glanced away for a moment before helping you stand up. "I did some thinking while you were on the floor, and perhaps for once, The Doctor is right. You would be safer away from me."

"Shut up."

He raised an eyebrow, rising higher when you kissed him. You pulled away, breathlessly, moments later, a smirk on your lips, "Still want me to go?"

  
**Ainley!Master**

You were arguing, your morals conflicting with his, which was a regular occurrence. The sexual tension that had been ignored for months boiled over, and he ended your argument by kissing you.

**Roberts!Master**

You were waiting for him to return after chasing The Doctor and Grace. You were friends with her, so you knew where she lived. And when he returned, there was a heavy silence as he sought you out in your house.

"It's all falling into place." He told you.

You smiled, nodding. "Good. I-I'm glad." You looked out the window, and he stood beside you.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "Second thoughts?"

"No. Well, sort of. It doesn't matter." 

He turned to you, making you sigh, knowing he wasn't going to let it go. "It's just...in a strange way; I'm going to miss you." You explained.

The Master looked down for a moment when you turned to the window again. "When I succeed, it doesn't have to be goodbye." He said.

You looked at him, "I can't imagine I'd be much help. Out there." You looked at the night sky and turned when he tilted your head in his direction.

"You would be brilliant. You are magnificent." You glanced away, smiling as you tried to hide your blush. When you met his gaze, his face was close to yours, noses brushing as he leaned down to kiss you.

You closed your eyes, relishing in the feeling.

And although he did not succeed, you would share many kisses before his defeat. It was more than an understanding, more than an alliance. He admired you, the lengths you went to help him inspired him. And he never forgot about you.

**Jacobi!Master**

He was wearing thin. Stressed, unable to sleep, and suffering headaches, that only got worse as the days went by. He got frustrated by his lack of progress, snapping at you and Chantho. You reassured him that Utopia was within reach and gotten an apology. You told him that it was okay; you knew the pressure he was under.

"You've got this." You smiled, hand-on his right cheek, leaning in to kiss his left cheek. "It's going to work out." You turned your head to meet his gaze, finding your lips were close to touching. Seeing his hesitation, you closed the distance and smiled as you pulled away moments later.

**Simms!Master**

"We shouldn't be doing this." You whispered.

The Master smirked, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. "If it's about Lucy, our marriage was never about love. It was merely a means to an end."

You felt his hand on your waist and put your hands on his chest, tilting your head as he started to lean in. "What am I then?"

"I don't know yet." He whispered, lips crashing upon yours, and you wrapped your arms around his neck, moving closer.

You broke the kiss minutes later, biting your lip. "Damn." 

He smirked, meeting you halfway, and you returned his kiss with less hesitation than before. It would be a scandal. An affair with your boss, but when he kissed you as he did, you couldn't walk away.

**Missy**

She was brought onto the Tardis, and you had kept quiet while The Doctor explained to Clara who she was. Missy told you the memories only you, and she shared in her last incarnation, and still, you were wary of believing her. You had mourned for him, and he had returned as a woman, calling herself Mistress, Missy for short.

"How do I know it's really you?" You asked teary-eyed.

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" She kissed you passionately, the Doctor looking away awkwardly while Clara stood awestruck at the display.

You were quiet for a moment before speaking. "Yeah, it's him. Or her. It's going to take time to get used to the different...everything."

Missy smirked, and the Doctor rolled his eyes. "Not in the console room." He said.

You cracked a smile, laughter leaving your lips as you hugged her. "I missed you."

  
**Dhawan!Master**

He was telling you about what he had learned on Gallifrey, the truth about the Timeless Child, and you had comforted him, kissing his cheek, slowly wrapping your arms around him as your lips created a path to his.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

  
**Jamie McCrimmon**

It was after the Doctor had jumbled his face, creating a man who resembled nothing like Jamie. You knew he was wrong, but it had to be The Doctor that chose the features. When Jamie returned to normal, you had hugged him tighter than ever and kissed his cheek. Later in the Tardis, you confessed how worried you were and when he revealed how he felt about the arrange marriage, you didn't want to waste any more time fighting the inevitable.

"When I heard it was going to be you I was to marry, well, I was thrilled but -"

"I didn't react the way you expected me to." You finished. He nodded. You smiled softly, touching his cheek, "I hope I'm not too late." You kissed him, and he immediately returned it. 

You gave in to the feelings you had been masking for weeks. You cared about him, and you could see a fulfilling, loving future with him as your husband.

**Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart**

You watched the Tardis dematerialize, and doubts quickly entered your mind. Were you mad for leaving the Doctor? Would things between you and Alistair work?

You turned to the Brigadier and surprised him and everyone around him when you kissed him. You smiled, dazed by the kiss as you walked away to the car.

"Yeah, worth it."

He cleared his throat, looking at Benton and Yates, who were smirking. 

"Problem, Sargent?" Benton shook his head and quickly walked away. "Captain?"

Yates stopped smiling, "Uh, N-No, Sir." He followed Benton, and Alistair allowed himself to smile before turning stoic as he followed you to the car.

**Mike Yates**

You were best friends for many years. When you were fifteen, he told you about his dream of joining the military. You were in love with him but feared rejection. Little did you know Mike felt the same way, longer than you had, and he didn't speak up out of fear of losing you.

"I would worry about you when you went away to the army." You told him.

"I would write to you every day." He said.

You smiled softly, "I could give you a picture of me to take with you so that you didn't forget about me." You said.

"I could never forget about you." He admitted.

You looked at him, shaking your head with a smile.

"I mean it." He tilted your head in his direction. "There's no one who means as much to me as you do."

Your eyes softened, and your eyes flickered to his lips, darting up to his eyes. He was staring at your lips, and when you saw him leaning in, you closed the gap between you, erasing any doubts he had.

And ever since that moment, you were inseparable.

**Alydon**

You had gone missing, taken prisoner by the Daleks. And although at first the teasing about Alydon instantly becoming smitten with you irritated you, making you slightly hostile towards him, you were relieved when the door was broken down and Alydon stood on the other side.

"Are you alright?" He asked, rushing over to you.

You nodded, resting your head on his shoulder when he hugged you. You met his gaze when he moved away.

"I was so frightened."

"Me too."

You tilted your chin up and Alydon pressed his lips to yours.

**Rory Williams**

His marriage to Amy had gone downhill long after their life on Earth. You continued to travel with the Doctor, although Rory offered to help you settle in his time. You were shocked by the bitter couple who argued constantly. Amy hadn't spoken much to you but she hadn't confided in the Doctor either. Death was around the corner for you as exiled Daleks chased after you. Rory appeared out of nowhere and you gasped when you saw him, rushing to hug him.

It took you back to when he was trapped in your time. And although he was determined to save his fiancée you had fallen for the sweet Roman.

He checked you over, making sure you weren't hurt, hugging you tightly afterwards. "Don't ever leave my sight again. I've just got you back."

You lifted your head to meet his gaze, shocked when he kissed you but welcoming it as you reciprocated the kiss that was filled with emotions that had been repressed by his relationship with Amy.

**Ian Chesterton**

Your first kiss happened late at night. You made a habit of spending hours talking about your latest adventure amongst other things with Ian and tonight you were laughing at memories back home. You were laughing at one of his stories, not noticing he had stopped, admiring you for a moment, until he tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. You leaned into his hand when it rested on your cheek and met him halfway when he leaned in to kiss you.


	5. # 5 - First Date

**First Doctor**

You don't know it was supposed to be a date because he acted as if it was a typical day. He took you to a planet, and while Ben and Polly chatted behind you, you went off exploring with the Doctor. Only when you returned to the Tardis did you realize it was supposed to be a date. Polly had figured it out, and you spent most of the night talking about it.

**Second Doctor**

You were helping him keep up appearances. Ramón would be back soon; you began to fear, and you wanted to get to know the man who had taken his place before he had to flee for his life.

You got some food from the kitchen and surprised him. You spent hours getting to know each other, and he told you stories of his adventures. You even convinced him to play the flute, and he played, your head on his lap. It was at that moment you realized you had fallen in love with him. 

**Third Doctor**

He took you to see a constellation, and you sat for hours, admiring the stars while you talked about how you felt, how he felt now he could travel again, and what you believed The Master would do next, laughing at some of the schemes you had come up with.

**Fourth Doctor**

He took you to the Middle Ages, where you were almost married to a King until he intervened, and you ran back to the Tardis, trying out to keep a comfortable distance between you and the warriors.

"Are our dates always going to be like this?" 

He only laughed, opening the Tardis, and you rushed inside, locking the door while he ran to the console to put the Tardis in flight. He took you to see a planet, finding a market where you bought small items to remember your trip by, not that you could forget this.

**Fifth Doctor**

He took you to a planet known for its hospitality, and you enjoyed a romantic dinner on a hill. 

"So," you smiled at him, "are you glad I came back?"

He knew his future self would remember all this and would no doubt seek her out in the future. It would be the reason they found each other. And he had to admit, he didn't want you to go, but the longer you were in his timeline, the messier it would get in the future. He knew from experience.

"I wish you could stay, " he touched your cheek, running his thumb over your cheekbone. "but you'll have to go back eventually."

You nodded with a frown.

He leaned in to kiss you, mentally saying, 'sod it,' and you smiled against his lips. From that moment on, he wasn't so reserved about intimacy. He helped fix your vortex manipulator but still made every second he had left with you count.

  
**Sixth Doctor**

You walked hand in hand with him as you stepped onto the yellow-colored grass, looking around at the river that went on for miles. "Shouldn't we wait for Peri?"

"She'll catch up." He lied.

You nodded, smiling as you continued to walk. You rested your head on his shoulder as he brought up a memory of a date you had shared in his last incarnation. You were surprised that he remembered and realized where he was taking you. 

"Peri isn't coming with us, is she?"

"No." 

You grinned, pulling him along, and he chuckled as he followed you to the boat that would take you along the river, giving you the best view of the city.

You talked about the last time you came here and realized he had brought you back for the anniversary of your date with the Fifth Doctor.

**Seventh Doctor**

You went to a planet that was filled with different 'animals' from different worlds. A few escaped, and you spent your date, saving other visitors from the terrifying beasts.

"And it's face opens up in four points and all you could see were these large teeth coming towards you." You told Ace later in the Tardis, "and he, right, runs towards it holding the screwdriver, and the thing is like ten feet tall and hit him to the side in one swipe." 

She laughed, looking at The Doctor, who was sipping the tea you made him. He was scowling, but when you walked over to kiss his head, he placed a hand over yours that you had put on his shoulder, smiling up at you.

**Eighth Doctor**

He took you to various planets and different points in time. This Doctor is a huge romantic and made your first date last two days.

**War Doctor**

He took you to watch a star being born and you admired him as he explained how it happened. He let you name it as you sat with your legs out of the Tardis, your head on his shoulder. It gave you hope that one day ypi could find a way to save Gallifrey. To give your home a new start.

**Ninth Doctor**

He got you to choose a point in time, and when you went there, havoc unfolded.

"That's not supposed to happen." You said.

"Hey, that's my line." You shared a grin with him, and he held a hand out. You took it and ran to the source of the commotion.

**Tenth Doctor**

Donna told him about a restaurant you always wanted to visit, and she visited her family while you enjoyed your date with The Doctor.

**Eleventh Doctor**

It was cliche, but you loved your date to the carnival. Although giving the already hyperactive Doctor candy was not the best idea in hindsight.

**Twelfth Doctor**

He took you to a planet, and your date got off to a great start until he insulted the inhabitants, and you had to leave earlier than planned.

**Thirteenth Doctor**

A romantic date on the Tardis.

**Delgado!Master**

He took you to a star which he forced to explode, and you sipped wine while watching the supernova.

**Ainley!Master**

He took you to a planet known for its riches, and you were admiring necklaces when alarms went off. You made it back to the Tardis and found he had stolen you a jewel.

**Roberts!Master**

You spent your time cooking as it eased your nerves, and he came over, finding you had enough food to feed an army. You sat on the couch as you ate dinner, and when you fed him a chocolate strawberry you had made, he stared into your eyes, sending pleasant shivers down your spine, and when he returned the favor, some chocolate dripped down your chin and he caught it with his thumb. You blushed, leaning in when he cupped your cheek, lips meeting halfway.

**Jacobi!Master**

It wasn't supposed to be a date at the time, but years later you looked back at it fondly. And he often referred to that night as your 'first date'. Although it didn't seem very romantic to some people, but at that time it was perfect. You had brought dinner for you both to eat while you worked, and the dim lighting in the lab added to the moment. Just you two, working as you chatted about Utopia, planning a future somewhere better.

**Simms!Master**

You brought cooked lunches for you both every day. So when he invited you over to 'work on the next phase' of his plan, you weren't suspicious, although unsure of why he told you not to bring anything with you. He surprised you with a candlelit dinner.

**Missy**

She stole The Doctor's Tardis, abandoning him and Clara on a hostile planet to take you to the first place you ever traveled with her before returning hours later to save The Doctor at your request.

**Dhawan!Master**

You were traveling with The Doctor when he found you. He convinced you to go with him that the chaos would still be there when he brought you back from your date. And you couldn't say no to his puppy dog eyes.

**Jamie McCrimmon**

The Doctor dropped you off on an inhabited planet, and you spent a few days exploring together and getting to know each other more.

**Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart**

You were still adjusting living in his time, and what women were supposed to behave like. He knew it was difficult for you to be so outspoken, and the way you did your hair or your makeup was judged a lot. But he always stood up for you when he heard about it.

You had went shopping and bought yourself a beautiful dress, returning home to find he had come back early from work and cooked a romantic dinner for you both.

And he told you that he wouldn't change anything about you.

**Mike Yates**

You were teenagers at the time, and he took you out dancing.

**Alydon**

He found a quiet place away from the farmers who had returned to warriors and he wanted an evening that didn't include war strategy. You enjoyed a lovely picnic, and he asked as many questions as he could, wanting to know more about you as you were a quiet person and since your father lived apart from other Thralls for years no one knew anything about you.

**Rory Williams**

He took you to a quiet coffee shop and you tried various coffee flavours for the first time. You were settling in to his time period although every now and then a car horn would make you flinch.

**Ian Chesterton**

Your first date happened back on Earth when you returned home together, mo the after you had started dating. Ian didn't consider Tardis rations a good first date so he cooked dinner for you once you had settled back into your lives. You enjoyed the candlelit dinner, knowing there would be many more to come.


	6. # 6 - He Sees You Naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I spent last night watching compilations on YouTube and came across this challenge people did. I think it was on Tiktok. They recorded their boyfriends/girlfriends' reactions to them walking out the shower naked. That's the idea of what this imagine is based on. I wrote this just for a bit of humor cause the next few will be angsty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> × There will be nudity but not descriptive  
> × also implied sex

**First Doctor**

You knew it was childish, but it would also be hilarious to see how he reacted. You bit your lip, suppressing your giggles as you walked out of the ensuite, looking at Polly, who was trying not to laugh. You went into the bedroom and dropped your towel, getting his attention. He looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow at you.

"What are you doing?"

He would judge both of your sanity after it.

**Second Doctor**

He had returned from a meeting that was no doubt stressful as he had to keep up appearances and act like Ramón. You heard the door open and called out to him. He was taking off his jacket when you walked out. 

"I-I can come back later when you've, erm..."

You dropped your towel and grinned at his awestruck expression. You stopped the camcorder and put it down, looking at him with a smirk.

"You were saying..."

**Third Doctor**

You were cleaning off the dirt from your latest adventure when you got an idea. You dropped your towel and smiled when he realized that you were there.

"Oh, good, you're out. Hand me that spanner, will you?" He asked, his back turned. You found the spanner, holding it out to him.

"Thank you." He smiled at you, taking the spanner and turning to his project. He paused for a moment, and you smiled cheekily when he looked at you.

He smiled, putting the spanner down, and you giggled as you went into the Tardis, The Doctor following you.

**Fourth Doctor**

He was reading on the monitor, setting course for your next adventure. You knew Romana preferred her room, so you didn't have to worry about her. You entered the console room, finding him engrossed in the monitor.

"Doctor?"

"Mm, yes?" He turned when you didn't answer, and his eyes widened when he saw you were naked. You grinned, walking to the bedroom, knowing he would follow.

**Fifth Doctor**

You knocked on his door, hearing him ask who it was.

"Y/N." You told him.

"Come in." He was reading through his half-moon glasses when you entered, and you closed the door behind you. "What's the matter?"

He heard something hit the floor and looked up, seeing your broad grin.

You always had to provide him with temptation. He took off his glasses, setting them on his book on the table beside his bed, and you giggled when he threw the sheets off of him, jumping up to his feet. You smiled when your lips met, falling back on the bed.

**Sixth Doctor**

You returned from a tropical planet and went for a shower to clean your hair as you had been swimming in the water. You walked out of the bathroom, and as you were finding clothes to wear, you saw your mother's old camcorder. An idea formed as well as a grin, and you got the Tardis to led you to him.

He was in the library, looking for a particular book. He heard you enter but doesn't turn around.

"Have you seen the book I was reading? By H. G. Wells?" He asked.

"What's it called again?"

"The Time Machine."

"Are you going to debunk everything he says again?" You smiled knowingly, removing your towel and placing it over the couch.

"The man is an -" he turned around, eyes widening when he saw you. "- absolute idiot."

You giggled, ending the recording and showing him the book you had stashed away in a drawer. There were only so many times you could sit in bed and listen to him insult various authors.

You walked over, handing it to him, and he put it down, causing you to smile.

**Seventh Doctor**

While you and Ace slept off your latest misadventure, The Doctor went to the library and had a glass of wine. You saw him many times before you started dating, and now you would join him until you felt tired, and he would follow a few hours later.

You opened the door and grinned when you saw him reading. You took off the towel, approaching him quietly and threw it over his head. He took it off and turned, eyes widening when he saw you were naked. 

He threw the book and towel aside, following you back to your bedroom.

**Eighth Doctor**

You were covered in what felt like slime, but you knew it wasn't. You liked slime, not an aliens saliva. The Doctor had gone to the bathroom down the hall while you used the one adjoined to your room.

He heard him enter the bedroom to get dressed and walked out, getting his attention. He swallowed thickly when you dropped your towel, and you giggled when he grinned, pulling you down on top of him on the bed.

**War Doctor**

You hadn't encountered the dangers of space until one day a parasite had gotten onto the ship. You had examined each other to check for the parasite and his eyes had admired you until he saw the parasite below your skin move. He removed it and you got dressed again.

**Ninth Doctor**

He was working on one of the pillars, high above the ground. You set up your camera, grinning as you walked out.

"Doctor?"

He hummed, looking at you, and you removed the towel. He fell from the pillar, and you rushed over to him.

"Oh, my God! Are you okay?"

He nodded, "I think so." You helped him stand up, and he looked you up and down. "Hold on a minute; you're naked."

You giggled when he aimed the sonic screwdriver in his hand toward the camera switching it off. His arms wrapped around you, causing you to laugh as he carried you down the corridor.

**Tenth Doctor**

He heard you walk in and began to talk quicker than you could comprehend, although you heard him mention the word 'planet.' You cleared your throat, and he turned just as the towel dropped. You heard the sonic buzz, seeing him swallow before flipping a switch and running up to you.

You laughed when he lifted you, kissing you hotly.

**Eleventh Doctor**

You knew Rory would kill you if he found out about this, but it was an opportunity you couldn't miss. You entered the console room, seeing him working underneath the console, fixing something that probably didn't need to be fixed.

You got your phone out, ready to record, and he turned when you called his name. You grimaced when he hit his head off the console, but he barely felt it as he scrambled to his feet. You dropped your phone when he crashed into you, smiling when your lips met.

**Twelfth Doctor**

He was waiting for you to get ready to when you entered the console room he turned to greet you, eyebrows rising when you removed the towel. You beckoned him with your finger, and he jokingly sighed, walking over to you with a smile.

**Thirteenth Doctor**

You walked into the bedroom, and she was getting ready for the party. "So, what do you think?" She turned to show you her suit and the towel had just touched the floor.

You walked over to her, and she took off her jacket. You stopped recording when your lips met, carelessly dropping the phone.

**Delgado!Master**

You entered his bedroom, and he was writing at a desk in the corner. He turned to you, freezing when he saw you were only in a towel.

You smirked at him, dropping it, and his jaw went slack. You stopped the camcorder and grinned at the video, squealing when he lifted you onto the bed.

**Ainley!Master**

You walked out of the bathroom, sighing when he wasn't there. You sought him out and found him in the console room, muttering to himself. You rolled your eyes when you heard him mention The Doctor and cleared your throat, dropping your towel.

He turned to you, and you threw the towel at him before running off. He grinned as he tossed the towel aside, chasing after you.

Safe to say, he forgot about his plans for The Doctor.

**Roberts!Master**

He was waiting for you to return after returning from the ambulance. He had gone first, and while you showered, he did the one thing he knew how to; plan.

You walked out of the bathroom, biting your lip anxiously. This was a horrible idea; it would be fun, but you weren't sure how he would react.

Your kiss was never spoken about after it happened, and it only added to your doubts.

"Good, you're here. I need to know more about Grace -" he looked at you, a smirk forming on his lips when you dropped the towel.

He stood up and approached you, covering the camera with a smile and pressing his lips to yours.

**Jacobi!Master**

You had ventured outside the gates for scrap metal, and when you returned, you took a decontamination shower. You knew he had sent Chantho out of the lab, and by the noises, he was working on the controls. You bit your lip as you walked out, placing your towel over a chair and clearing your throat to get his attention. He looked at you, eyes widening before he cursed, the wires he had been working on, sparking. You giggled and handed him the wire cutters.

**Simms!Master**

He was looking over papers, irritated by the paperwork, but he needed to do it if he wanted control.

You walked out of his bathroom, camera in hand, and he turned to you with a sigh. "Do I really -" he paused when he saw the towel drop and your sultry smile.

"I can forge your signature in the morning." You told him.

He grinned broadly and started clapping, admiring you for a moment before standing up slowly. You squealed when he ran suddenly, giggling when he collided with you in a heated kiss, carrying you to the bedroom.

**Missy**

You walked out of the bathroom, and Missy was sitting on the bed, rolling her eyes at on if your books you had brought with you. "I don't know why you insist on reading such garbage."

You would've been offended if you hadn't heard it before. "It's a classic. Besides, tonight is not going to be spent reading." She raised an eyebrow, a smirk on her lips when you dropped the towel.

She tossed the book aside, and before you could tell her that it was as a first edition, she pulled you down to her, silencing you with a kiss.

**Dhawan!Master**

He was working on the computers when you walked in. He glanced at you, doing a double-take before sighing.

"I'm working." He smiled at you.

You pouted. "Alright then..." You took off the towel and headed to the bedroom, hearing his footsteps behind you.

**Jamie McCrimmon**

You returned from a date where the Doctor had arranged for you to have dinner on a planet that was basically one big restaurant. You headed for a shower afterward and were drying your hair in the mirror when you got the idea. Jamie was getting ready for bed when you walked out. 

"I liked that place. Very relaxing. Before we go home, we should go back for a nice -" he stopped mid-sentence when he turned to you, seeing you drop your towel. "- breasts - I mean trip! A nice trip." He chuckled nervously.

You smiled, walking towards him. You kissed him tenderly, and he placed his hands on your hips, turning you around, so your back hit the bed.

**Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart**

You were having a shower when he came home. He was changing out of his uniform when you walked out of the bathroom. You smiled sheepishly, and he looked away for a second, before admiring your body. He was speechless until you approached him, starting to undo his shirt.

"Every time I think there isn't another way you can surprise me, you go and do something like this." 

You smiled, squealing when he turned you around and hovered over you on the bed.

**Mike Yates**

He ate dinner, and you left to have a shower since you had already eaten. You looked at your nightgown and got a better idea than getting dressed for bed. You went downstairs, and Mike was carrying his plate to the sink.

"What did you think?"

You dropped your towel while he complimented your cooking, and he turned around to look at you, eyes widening, and you giggled when he dropped the plate.

"Come on, Captain." You said, holding a hand out.

He didn't need to be told twice.

**Alydon**

He was the leader and naturally that meant his time was occupied by many things. You knew he needed a night off from taking care of everyone so you had someone deliver him a letter that stated you had been injured and when Alydon burst into the room, his panicked eyes widened in shock, jaw hitting the floor when you stood naked, not a scratch on you.

"Oh you are cruel." He grinned toothily, walking towards you.

You smiled, wrapping your arms around his neck. "You love it."

**Rory Williams**

You were less shy about nudity than Rory was and he had come home from work one day to find you in the bedroom, combing your hair on the bed, sitting on your towel. 

"You're home early." You smiled.

"And you're naked." He paused, hand on the door.

You walked over to him, smiling as you pecked his lips. "I don't know why you're so shy. It's nothing you haven't seen before."

**Ian Chesterton**

You were having a shower after another adventure. He had changed his clothes and came to your bedroom, entering just as you exited the bathroom, a towel around your hair but not your body. He stammered, turning around, apologising. You giggled, assuring him you would be out soon and Ian walked out, quickly closing the door. He opened his eyes, feeling like he'd held his breath for an hour, finally able to breathe again. A smile formed on his lips as he walked away.


	7. # 7 - When an enemy takes you/controls your mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really angsty but the next one will be a sad one

**First Doctor**

He would appear level headed, but he couldn't hide his sadness or the fear in his eyes. He relied on the strength of his companions to get you back.

**Second Doctor**

The deserted spaceship was suspicious from the moment you stepped onto it. You forgot your jacket, and The Doctor had reluctantly parted ways with you. 

The "I'll be right behind you!" you sent him as you left wasn't so reassuring when he found out Cybermen were on the spaceship. You were trapped in a room with a group of Cybermen who were waking up, and The Doctor ignored your cries for him and Jamie to leave you behind, he broke the panel by the door open and mixed the wires, the door opening.

He put his hands on your arms, "Are you alright?" You nodded rapidly before the three of you raced down the corridor.

**Third Doctor**

He wished he hadn't told you to take off on your own. You could handle yourself; he had even taught you Venusian Aikido. But you became victim to their mind control, and The Doctor had two attempts to try and snap you out of it before Yates successfully kidnapped you, giving him more time. You were disoriented, and he made sure you stayed where he could keep an eye on you.

**Fourth Doctor**

The creation of the Daleks had occupied his attention, but he was quick to realize you were separated from the group. You were reunited with him and Harry when Nyder, Davros's right-hand man, captured you.

You stood up to hug them but stopped when guns were aimed at you. The Doctor and Harry were thrown beside you on the floor, and you checked on them.

"See Harry; I told you we would find her. At the heart of the problem." 

"You better not have let yourself get captured, or I swear I will -" 

"If they kill us, at least we're together." He said, knowing it would only rile you up further.

You shoved his shoulder, making him chuckle before the group of security officers grew impatient, and you looked at them with less fear in your eyes than before, knowing you had The Doctor beside you as infuriating as he could be at times.

**Fifth Doctor**

He was not going to let you die today. He had more to live out with you, more memories to create.

He sent his companions to the Tardis and went searching for you. You saw him sneaking in the door and tried to keep your face stoic as you searched for him. You felt hands on your wrists and closed your eyes, sighing in relief.

"We need to hurry." He whispered in your ear. "Are you hurt?"

You shook your head and turned when he successfully untied the ropes.

He took your hand, and you stood up, The Doctor aiming his screwdriver at a control panel, causing it to explode. "Run!" You ran ahead of him, taking his hand as you sprinted down the corridor back to the safety of the Tardis.

**Sixth Doctor**

They would provoke him, and he wouldn't try and negotiate with them. Capturing you immediately took away any sympathy he could have had. And not even Peri could convince him not to unleash all the anger he had inside of him.

**Seventh Doctor**

He showed them how cold-hearted he could be. It frightened you to see the lengths he went to, but you were grateful as he did it all to get you back.

**Eighth Doctor**

He would try to reason with the Master, beg him to reconsider, and let you go. 

"She has nothing to do both this. It's between you and I."

And if it didn't work, he would do everything he could to save you. He was no warrior, but he could outsmart his enemies, and that's what he relied on.

**War Doctor**

Your body had been taken over by a parasite the Doctor had been searching for. You became short tempered and when you held a gun to one of the people from the crew on the space station, he had used a syringe to make you fall into a deep sleep, giving him time to remove the parasite.

**Ninth Doctor**

He would be devasted. He didn't want to lose anyone else. His plan was simple: do the unexpected and walk in the front door and create a plan on the spot. You didn't know whether it was reckless or genius, considering he always seemed to be victorious.

**Tenth Doctor**

He would ask around to see if anyone had seen you, and when he found you, he would be annoyed that you planned on splitting up again. But he admired the way you tried to save as many people as possible. When you got back to the Tardis, the threat defeated and a victory that you would remember, he would tell you that you're not expendable and, for the first time, be completely honest and talk about his feelings for you in-depth. You would shed a few tears at his confession and tell him that you weren't going anywhere.

**Eleventh Doctor**

He was a one-person army. His rage was well known, and he would make sure that the threat was humiliated before their defeat. 

**Twelfth Doctor**

He would be worried about you. And like the Tenth Doctor, he would be afraid of losing you, but sure of himself. He would let you hug him when you reunited, even if it lasted five seconds it was worth it.

**Thirteenth Doctor**

You would've laughed if it hadn't been for the seriousness of the situation. The Morax saw her coming and held you on the water, releasing you into the water when The Doctor ran towards them with Ruan, Yaz, and Graham right behind her. She shrugged off her jacket before diving in to get you and the three humans chased the Morax, returning when they disappeared.

You coughed when your head came above the water, The Doctor helping you to the side where Ruan and Graham helped you out.

You laid on your back and looked at The Doctor when she sat beside you, catching her breath.

"I really hate traveling with you sometimes."

**Delgado!Master**

He would be level headed when he showed up. He knew The Doctor wouldn't hurt you and would be more concerned that The Doctor was able to turn you against him.

**Ainley!Master**

The power he had gained from the Cheetah virus was promising until he discovered that you were being held against your will, seen as a threat. The Doctor got in his way when he tried to save you, but The Master knew how to keep him occupied, and you both ran towards your Tardis, a loud explosion behind you. 

**Roberts!Master**

You were scared of him in the beginning. But you were still loyal, wanting to save your husband. The Eighth Doctor tried to convince you that everything The Master had told you was a lie. Your husband couldn't be saved, and you had known from the beginning that The Master was lying about The Doctor stealing his Tardis.

You had nothing left to lose, and The Doctor grew frustrated when you didn't change your kind. Your loyalty was with The Master.

He used Lee as a distraction; The Doctor surprised the hypnosis wore off, quickly realizing it had purposely been removed. He and Grace ran to where you were kept in the living room; the door has broken off its hinges, and you were gone.

The Master had told you it was because you were more valuable than Lee, but later you found out the truth.

**Jacobi!Master**

You had no way to get into the silo. The gates wouldn't be opened for you with Futurekind so close behind you. He knew it was a horrible idea, but he wasn't going to Utopia without you. So he left the gates, prepared to sacrifice the safety of everyone inside to rescue you.

**Simms!Master**

The Doctor had taken you with him after The Master was shot. You both believed he was dead, and although you only held resentment toward The Doctor, you gave up on trying to escape him. When The Master returned, you were being pulled in two directions. He had taken over the world and wanted you beside him, and The Doctor reminded you of how much you had changed and how evil The Master's plan was.

You were torn, he thought you were held against your will on the Tardis, which you had been at first, but The Doctor had shown you the beauty of the universe, and you saw the work he did along the way. He wasn't the bad guy, but you knew The Master wasn't either. He was created by the horrors he had been through. 

You looked at The Doctor with a sad smile, "I'm sorry." You walked to stand beside The Master.

Your reunion was short-lived as he had sent himself back to the Time War with Rassilion, and you took care of The Doctor during his regeneration, hoping that The Master could surprise you a second time by finding a way back.

**Missy**

The Cybermen had mistaken you for an enemy, your alliance with The Doctor had put you at risk, and when Clara had discovered that the Cybermen had taken you, she ran to The Doctor who was about to save you but found the Cybermen were gone and you were talking to Missy, safe and sound. She had abandoned her plans, destroying the Cybermen and abandoning her plan to rescue you.

**Dhawan!Master**

The Doctor had taken you back when she knew you were separated, and his rage only grew, primed to kill not only her but the three humans she took with her. You ended their confrontation, going with The Master and saved the Tardis team, prolonging the fight between The Master and The Doctor for another day.

**Jamie McCrimmon**

The Doctor and Jamie had just met Victoria, who told them about another captive the Daleks had detained. Jamie knew it was you by the description Victoria had given. The Doctor had to stop him from storming into battle without a weapon. Jamie didn't like waiting, but if you would be safe, then he would be forever grateful to The Doctor. You were sitting on a box, a Dalek interrogating you when Jamie came in, covering the Daleks eyestalk with a bag, and you ducked when the Dalek began firing. Jamie grabbed your hand, and you ran to find The Doctor. He stopped in the hallway, quickly checking you over before hugging you in relief. You have to remind him that the Daleks were following before he released you.

**Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart**

You weren't captured, but Alistair had no clue where you were. The dinosaur invasion had sent the city into chaos and gangs were killing innocent people for the food they had, or even the clothes on their backs. You were at the park with your children when it happened, and he had no idea where you were or if you were surviving.

You met The Doctor and Sarah Jane, seeing them in the street. He turned around, surprised to see you.

"It is you. Oh, thank God." You would be hugged him if you weren't carrying two exhausted children who were covered in dirt, much like you were.

After you filled him in on what happened when he was gone, and Sarah Jane was being detained, he sent you away to hide, and you told him to find Alistair.

When he saw The Doctor who told him he had seen you with your two young children, he could've cried. He abandoned the emergency office UNIT had set up and went off to search for you.

He went with Sarah to the place they had last seen you while The Doctor worked on a device to stun the dinosaurs.

It took him hours to find you, but when he did, he rushed over to you, tears in your eyes when you saw him. 

The two children leaped from your arms to run towards him, and you smiled as they called for him. "Daddy!" 

He knelt to lift them, holding them tightly. You walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, tears falling down your cheeks while he stood up.

He kissed your forehead, then the heads of the two children in his arms. "Are you all alright?"

You nodded, "We hid in a parking garage. It had a hatch leading to a rail track, and when this dinosaur walked through it, we were underground."

He smiled at you, "Let's get you all back to the base."

You followed him to the car, thanking Sarah when she gave you a bottle of water. You sat in the backseat while Alistair and Sarah Jane sat up front, holding the bottle while your children drank from it before taking a drink yourself.

When you returned to the base, Alistair found blankets, and you made a bed on the floor. You sat between your two children, smiling down at them.

"I thought the dinosaurs were gone." 

"They were—time travel is possible. But I don't know who would bring back dinosaurs."

"Will daddy and The Doctor stop them?"

You looked over at Alistair when he walked in. "They always do."

He said goodnight to them, and you left the room to let them sleep. You sighed as you turned to Alistair, wrapping your arms around his waist.

No words had to be said between you for you knew what the other wanted to say, just by a simple hug. "I love you. And I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

**Mike Yates**

He was free from their mind control, but Stevens decided he was too valuable to be turned against them. So he did some research and found out about you, kidnapping you from your home and locking you in a room at the offices. You were banging on the door relentlessly, which is how Mike found you. He took out the security guards, and you heard him tell you to stand back.

He kicked the door down, breaking the lock, and you rushed into his arms when he walked in. He kissed you passionately, pulling away moments later to rest his forehead on yours.

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

"No. I might have some bruises tomorrow, though; those men have a firm grip."

He was upset that you had been brought into this as he tried to shelter you from his work at UNIT, but he still taught you enough to defend yourself.

"The cut on one of their eyes, was that you?"

"I was doing the dishes, and I threw anything I could get my hands on. I got a piece of glass when they tried to drag me away." 

He smiled at you, cupping your cheeks as he kissed you. "Good girl. Come on." He took your hand, and you both fled the offices.

**Alydon**

You had been on patrol when Daleks had taken you to the city and Alydon quickly assembled a team to follow him on his rescue mission. You were starved for days as the Daleks did all they could to get information from you. He raced through the corridors seeing his men had the Daleks distracted and forced the door open, knocking it aside. His shoulders fell in relief when he saw you and when you told him you couldn't walk, paralysed by the Daleks, he picked you up and carried you through the battle to safety.

**Rory Williams**

You were separated in the town of Mercy and the Doctor wasn't the best at consoling people in fact he made it worse by pointing out all the things that could happen to you. He was nervous and worried about your safety too which didn't help his rambling. The Gunslinger had taken you hostage and Rory's heart plummeted when he saw the gun aimed at you. 

You sent him a small smile, wanting to reach out your hand so he could pull you into his arms but the Gunslinger had quickly taught you not to escape, the bruise on your cheek a throbing reminder.

The Doctor managed to get the Gunslinger to agree to watch over the town as a Marshall. Rory held out his arm and you grabbed his hand, rushing to his side. He placed an arm around you and kissed your head, eyes closed, thankful you were safe.

**Ian Chesterton**

You were taken prisoner by the Daleks with several members of a resistance group. The Daleks had taken over Earth and Ian knew of your fear of Daleks, so he was trying to find a way to rescue you by allying other members of the resistance group.

You heard him calling your name and rushed to the bars on the window, taking his hand when he kneeled down, sighing in relief when he saw you.

"Are you alright?" He asked. He used a saw to cut the bars, enough for you to escape and you hugged him tightly once you were free, taking his hand as you both ran to find the others.


	8. # 8 - You die/They die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> × I have added Jacobi to the list and in the previous chapters  
> × although they might change (not immediately) because writing for him has inspired me to listen to his big finish audios

**First Doctor**

You had saved one of his companions, and the shock of your death left him speechless. He found a place to be on his own for a while as he tried to process the fact he would not see you every morning and that he had to travel without you.

**Second Doctor**

He would jump from emotion to emotion. First came the shock, then the anger came, and finally he broke down when he returned to the Tardis. You filled a void in his life, and he trusted you with his secrets, and suddenly you were torn away from him. You had such an impact on him and gave him a new perspective.

**Third Doctor**

He would lock himself away in his lab, working on various projects that would seem silly. But it never took his mind off of you. He would hold his hand out and ask for a tool, many times, only to remember that you were gone.

**Fourth Doctor**

It was a mistake he would forever regret. The Daleks had come around the corner, quicker than you could run, and he could hear your pained screams when he closed his eyes. He would hold something that reminded him of you, and it would help him fall asleep. And throughout his incarnations, he held onto it, kept it close to his hearts.

**Fifth Doctor**

He couldn't believe this was how it ended. He had so much to live with you, and he would see you smile and laugh, and know where your demise happened. He was exhausted, barely able to stand as he walked to his bedroom. He would have just closed the door and then broken down.

**Sixth Doctor**

You were wounded and kept moving for as long as you could. You had hidden your injury well until you couldn't anymore. He had caught you when your legs gave out and cradled you on his lap. "We have to keep moving." He would tell you with a strained smile. He knew what was coming, and he wasn't ready for it.

"You both need to carry on without me." You touched his cheek, and he closed his eyes. 

"Please...I-I -" It would be the most vulnerable he had ever been, and you would cry harder knowing how much your death would hurt him. He had started his regeneration rough around the edges, but he was kinder and more caring towards people he met, or his companions. And you didn't want his anger to undo all his development.

"Remember, always be the Doctor I know you are. The one I love and always will." 

He felt your body shiver and held you closer, knowing it was starting. He buried his head in your shoulder and heard the shouts behind him getting louder, meaning they were catching up.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Your eyes met briefly before yours closed, and he waited for you to jump up and tell him it was some sort of joke, but minutes passed, and his heart was shattered.

**Seventh Doctor**

You wanted to protect him. You knew that Alistair had the same idea as you did, so you had to act quickly, knocking both men unconscious before going to find The Destroyer.

The Doctor recovered quicker, and when he saw you were gone, he knew what you had planned. "No, no, no!" He stumbled his way to find you, and when he entered the fallen building, The Destroyer was dropping your lifeless body to the floor. He changed his sadness to determination, and only when he was alone in the console room did he let himself cry. He would put a photograph of you on the monitor and apologize that he hadn't been better, quicker, then maybe you would have survived.

**Eighth Doctor**

You had found a sword in the Tardis, from one of his many trips to the Middle Ages, and The Master had laughed off your attempt to delay him. Although your persistence quickly annoyed him, and he grabbed you by the hair, taking the sword. You could hear The Doctor's screams as the sword plunged into your stomach.

**War Doctor**

Your aged bodies were wearing thin and you knew regeneration was imminent. You were running to the Tardis, hoping the Doctor had made his way there as well. You fought off your regeneration as long as you could, nearly falling into the Tardis. You gripped the console, sliding down to the ground, breathing heavily. You looked up when the doors opened minutes later, your skin starting to glow. The Doctor closed the doors and started piloting the Tardis, kneeling beside you once the ship had left the planet.

"We're both wearing a bit thin." He sent you a small smile, taking your hand. You looked down at his hand that was glowing before meeting his gaze.

"Promise me that we'll always have each other. No matter who we become." 

"I promise." 

He leaned down to kiss you briefly before sitting beside you, a bright orange light overtaking your bodies as you regenerated. You held his hand tighter through the pain until it was over. You looked at him, eyes widening when you saw his young face, his muscular frame and his blue eyes.

He looked at you with a grin, seeing the length of your hair and the color had changed. You had deaged by decades and he smiled as he wrapped his arms around you. No matter what you would always have each other.

**Ninth Doctor**

The Daleks were winning. And he felt not only your life slip away, but Jack's too. He was angry at himself for not using the Delta Wave and knew it was his devastation, manifesting itself to keep him fighting.

And he would because it would be what you wanted him to do.

**Tenth Doctor**

You had sacrificed yourself to save someone. He didn't know whether to be proud or angry. Why was this person more important than you? The Flood had taken over your body, and he would stare at you through a sealed door, apologizing for not being there when it happened. He could've stopped you, done something clever.

He saved the crew, and through his speech, he had tears in his eyes. He wasn't victorious without you. Adelaide had committed suicide, and you were gone. He was alone with a Tardis that reminded him of you. His body was numb as he entered the time machine, approaching the console. He would stare for a moment before hitting the console, tears falling as he broke down.

**Eleventh Doctor**

He entered the Tardis and closed the door by leaning against it. He hangs his head, and his shoulders would shake as the tears fell down his cheeks. He felt like he couldn't breathe, and his hearts would hammer in his chest as he looked around the empty console room. He was alone again. And as he walked to pilot the Tardis, he could hear your laughter and your voice. He turned the monitor on to reveal a photograph of you and set the coordinates to four months before your first trip with him.

You were walking your dog when you saw him sitting on the bench, looking at his feet.

"Lovely afternoon, isn't it?" He said with a smile, though you could see the sadness in his eyes. Even then, you could see through him, and you didn't even know him yet.

"It's beautiful. The park is lovely this time of year." You agreed.

Your dog walked over to him, and he smiled when he put two paws on his legs.

"I am so sorry. He usually doesn't bother strangers." You apologized, but the Doctor was smiling at the dog who was cuddling into him.

"It's alright." He told you with a chuckle. He put his forehead against the dog, whispering to them, "Don't worry, I'm on my way to feed you."

He kissed their head and stood up, handing you the leash.

"Are you okay?" You asked, staring into his teary eyes.

He said the one thing he always told you in the beginning before he opened up to you. "I'm always okay."

"That's impossible. Everyone gets sad sometimes." You said.

"What makes you think I'm sad?" He asked, smiling softly. You never changed.

"Your eyes." You looked away when your dog barked. "Oh, there's my brother -" you turned to him to see he was gone, and your eyebrows furrowed as you looked around the park for the man. 

"Everything alright?" Rory approached you. "Who are you looking for?"

"I don't know..." You whispered before carrying on with your walk, passing a police box. The Doctor set the Tardis into flight, and you looked over your shoulder when you felt a breeze, seeing the police box had vanished.

**Twelfth Doctor**

He would retreat into the Tardis, not having any time period or planet in mind. He let the Tardis drift as he tried to wrap his head around the fact you were gone. She would let him grieve for a few days before sending him where he was needed.

**Thirteenth Doctor**

You wouldn't cooperate. The Judoon wanted the fugitive, and she learned about your death over an hour after it happened. 

The team felt the tension in the Tardis. The Doctor felt rage in the beginning. She was snapping at the group but always apologizing afterward. And the sadness came when no one was around. There were so many memories of you in the Tardis, and they haunted her every day, and she felt like she could see you when she looked out the corner of her eye.

And when she was at her saddest, she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning to see there was no one there. But she could sense it was you.

"Always looking out for me." She smiled softly.

And it gave her the power to keep going.

**Delgado!Master**

You were killed in Atlantis. Kronos started wreaking havoc, and you were separated in the chaos. He turned to look around the room, seeing bodies piling up, and he saw you being hit across the room. He stared in horror, reaching a hand out as he yelled in anguish before reluctantly fleeing. 

**Ainley!Master**

Your body reacted to the Cheetah virus badly. You grew stronger, but over the next nine weeks, your body began to suffer. And he was by your bedside when the infection took you. The Doctor remembered the time of your passing as the longest The Master had left him alone. He didn't want to fight, scheme, or confront; he just wanted to be left alone to grieve.

**Roberts!Master**

You watched him fall into the Eye of Harmony with a piercing scream, and your body hit the floor when it closed. Shakily you got to your feet, looking at The Doctor when he moved out of the corner of your eyes. You fled the Tardis, and The Doctor had chased you until he lost you in the streets. You had lost everything: your husband and the man who had possessed his body and somehow managed to fall in love with.

Yeah, life was complicated. You didn't know what to start processing first.

**Jacobi!Master**

A lot of his personality had died in the regeneration. You found it difficult to determine whether he still loved you or how he felt about you in general. He was full of energy and arrogance. But you would soon realize that no matter his incarnation, a part of him would always love you.

**Simms!Master**

Your relationship was out in the open. You were anxious about Lucy, who had tried to attack you many times, but The Master had only enjoyed making her life worse. You saw the gun out of the corner of your eyes and pushed The Master and The Doctor out of the way, falling to the floor, clutching your stomach.

Jack took the gun from Lucy and kept a hold of her in case she tried anything else.

"No!" The Master scrambled over to you and rested your head on his leg. His frantic eyes looked at the blood soaking your dress and helped put pressure on your wound. He looked at Lucy, outraged. "What have you done?!" 

You touched his arm, and he looked down at you, tears in his eyes. "I kinda had it coming." You tried to joke, but he shook his head.

"You're an idiot." He said, ending in a whisper.

"You fell in love with me...what does that make you?" Your voice was getting weaker, and he moved the hair away from your eyes.

"The luckiest..." He whispered, unable to finish as he swallowed thickly.

You smiled softly, reaching up to touch his cheek, and he turned his head, kissing your hand.

"We would never get down in time." He began to explain. 

"I know."

"The ship isn't -"

"I know." You let a tear fall, "And it's okay."

"How can you say that?" 

"Because you weren't hurt." You told him. He shook his head, leaning down to kiss you tenderly.

He pulled away, burying his head in your shoulder for a moment, and you ran a hand through his hair as he held you tighter.

"I love you." He spoke into your shoulder.

"I love you too." He felt your hand move from his head to his shoulder and lifted his head to look at you. He held your head to his chest, an arm around your waist as he slowly began to rock.

He made everyone in the room flinch when he yelled, holding you tightly.

The Doctor looked at Jack, who was holding Lucy. "Get her out of here." 

He nodded and pulled her out of the room. 

The Master knew you had been supplying the Jones family, The Doctor, and Jack with food secretly. But it didn't anger him as he knew that was just who you were. And he didn't think he could ever get rid of your compassionate side. If he did, you wouldn't have fallen in love with him. So he understood why The Doctor was saddened and why the hostages were upset by your death. You made their life a little bit better by small acts of kindness.

The Master looked down at you. He needed a Tardis. He stood up and ran towards the doors, escaping before anyone had time to react. The Doctor quickly figured out where he was going.

"He's got the key!" He and Jack ran after The Master, who was inside the Tardis preparing for flight.

"Master! Get out of there!"

"Sorry, Doctor," he grinned, "but I need to have just one little trip."

"You can't bring her back." His tone was sympathetic, and it made him look at the door for a moment. 

"Yes, I can." He pushed the lever down, and the Tardis took off. He arrived minutes before you were shot and glanced at his watch before rushing down the hallway.

A guard saw him, and he stole their uniform before entering where your death took place. He saw you shove him and The Doctor aside, and a plan formed in his mind. He pushed his ten-minute old self in front of you and watched you catch him as he fell. You cradled him on your lap, and The Doctor knelt beside you.

"Should've seen that one coming." He said.

"You'll be fine. Just regenerate." The Doctor replied.

"No." The Master looked at you. "If it weren't for that guard over there, you would've been dead." 

You looked up, and the guard was gone. The Master had left to let it play out. He knew he would come up with a plan, and he would see you again. But this version of him was already fading. He went to find the Tardis and saw it was gone. And soon, he would be too.

"What guard?" You whispered tears in your eyes.

When he died, you begrudgingly agree with the Doctor to cremate his body as it couldn't fall into the wrong hands. You went into the hallway to gather your things as The Doctor offered to give you a lift down to Earth. You found a guard in the hall, hunched over, and warily approached him.

"Hello? Are you alright?"

He looked up, and your eyes widened when you saw it was The Master. 

"But you -"

"I haven't got much time." He leaned against the wall, and you rushed to help him. "Here's what I need you to do."

You would help him be resurrected, and it all seemed rather simple, and he would be back in a matter of days once everything was ready. But there was one thing nagging at you.

"So, how are you here now?" You asked.

"Alternate timeline." He smiled, grimacing at the pain. "It can be messy, but it was worth it." He rested his head on your shoulder, and you felt tears fall on your cheeks as you held him.

"You saved me." 

He hummed into your shoulder, and you held him tighter. "Do what I told you, and everything will go back to how it was. How it should be." He looked you on the eye, "You and I." You cupped his cheek, kissing him tenderly before he disappeared.

Your face hardened as you stood up. You would bring him back. But for now, you mourned his death and went with The Doctor back to Earth. You went to your flat and started planning. You wouldn't stop until you had him back.

**Missy**

You were trapped in the Tardis while The Doctor struggled to execute Missy. You heard a blast from a Cyberman and saw her fall on the monitor. You held onto the console as you screamed, falling to the floor slowly as you cried. The Doctor entered the Tardis, and you hit him, but he didn't fight it. You stopped when you got it out of your system and started glaring at him from a distance.

He knew you would never forgive him, and you demanded to go back to Earth, where you found The Master once again. Or rather, he found you.

"Hello, darling. Miss me?"

You stared at the man in shock, before nearly tackling him in a hug. He smiled and wrapped his arms around you, kissing your cheek.

**Dhawan!Master**

A Cyberman malfunctioned. How devastatingly irritating. You felt the blast hit your side, and The Master caught you before you fell. He aimed his sonic at them and destroyed five with one click. You watched his attention shift to you, and he shook his head when your eyes began to close.

"No." He whispered.

Your body fell limp in his arms, and he held you tighter. "No!" He roared, leaning down to cry on your chest. He stayed with you for hours. He moved around the room, sitting down and starting from a different angle. He had no plan, and he couldn't think of anything that could help him prevent this version of events. He was trapped, and all he could do was stare.

He stood up and tucked his sonic into his jacket pocket, picking you up once his idea became the greatest thing he had ever thought of. He would make her pay.

**Jamie McCrimmon**

You died in childbirth. You had fallen sick and fought for months, but the birth had taken the last piece of strength out of you. Jamie would always say the only reason you fought for so long was your determination to save your daughter. But now you had left Jamie and four children behind. Jamie had cried at your bedside before going out to see your family, seeing his mother holding the newborn.

**Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart**

The Zygons needed a way into UNIT. Benton hadn't noticed your odd behavior, but Alistair did. He was in his office with Yates and the Doctor when 'you' entered. You greeted him with a kiss that didn't send alarm bells off, but then you spoke.

"Hey, Ali. Doctor." You looked at the Time Lord for a moment too long, almost smirking on victory.

Suddenly it changed into its true form, crying out, and Alistair fired again. 

"It's a Zygon." He looked at Sarah Jane. "How did you know?"

Alistair didn't reply as he walked out, and the Doctor explained. "She only calls him Alistair."

He went home, and a part of him hopes that the worst thing that could possibly happen didn't. When he entered the house, he was greeted by police officers, and his mother was sitting with the kids. She took them into another room while Alistair was told what happened.

He stammered out a thank you to the police officers before they left and turned to his mother when she walked out.

"Oh, Alistair."

She hugged him, and he wiped his tears when your children walked out of the bedroom.

He walked over to them and hugged them tightly, relieved they hadn't been hurt as well.

It was challenging to work at UNIT after your death. Eventually, he quit and settled at a school, teaching maths. And he realized it was a job change he should have made sooner, having more time to spend with his family that struggled with the loss of their wife and mother. It was one of his many regrets.

**Mike Yates**

You knew he wasn't invincible. But you were still shocked when Alistair knocked on the door, taking his hat off, and you knew then that something had happened to Mike. Dying wasn't something you believed would be one of the reasons for his visit. It was news you had dreaded ever since he joined the military, and you couldn't believe it was finally coming true.

You tried to deny it, but you knew it was true. Alistair comforted you and made you tea. He explained what happened and stayed for as long as he could before he was called away.

You were given his hat and his jacket, and you held them as you fell asleep, wishing that by some miracle, Mike would come home.

Then your unborn child would know their father.

**Alydon**

You had a wonderful life with Alydon. Despite the war, you lived long lives and he was by your side when yours ended. From the moment he met you he knew he wouldn't want anyone else and his eyes never wandered, not once. He wished for more time but he knew that this was the end. Until you met again.

You had given him children and gotten him through his darkest days. He didn't know how well he would cope without you, but he found peace knowing it wouldn't be for long.

**Rory Williams**

You were killed by the cubes but the Doctor saved your life and many others by reversing the cubes function, bringing those they had killed back to life. Rory had stayed at home, mourning you while Amy helped The Doctor and he got the fright of his life when you took a deep breath, looking around.

He knew it had to be the Doctor and hugged you tightly. You remembered what happened and hugged him, smiling when he kissed your cheek.

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

**Ian Chesterton**

You died of old age with Ian by your side.


	9. # 9 - First fight and Apologies

**First Doctor**

You were a protective figure in the Tardis. The Doctor could be rude when he wanted to be and knew which buttons to push. You were tired of defending him, and when he told you that you didn't need to feel obligated to anymore, you thought he was ending your relationship. For three days, you lived in the library until the stubborn Doctor knocked on the door.

He wasn't great at apologies, but you appreciated the fact that he tried.

**Second Doctor**

You were torn. You loved him and could tell him apart from Ramón. But he was still a reminder of what you had lost. You started putting distance between you and even got a separate bedroom. He was understanding, but when he felt you were slipping away, he began to fight. It wasn't an argument with lots of yelling, but it wasn't a friendly conversation either. You were unsure about many things, not just the fate of your relationship, and the Doctor couldn't wait for you to open up to him any longer. It was months in the making, but it still devasted him and left you with an empty feeling in your heart.

You would reconcile after an adventure. Jamie would purposely leave you alone with The Doctor, knowing you had avoided being alone with the traveler for weeks, and you would be excited talking about your trip to miss Jamie's presence until the laughter stopped and the awkward atmosphere descended. He would say that it was good to hear you laugh, and you would admit that you missed talking to him. You stepped closer, and he closed the distance, kissing you.

"I've really missed you." You whispered.

"I've missed you too."

**Third Doctor**

He would tell you to go away when he wanted to work on experiments or trick you out the door and lock it. You felt he was treating you like an idiot and when the next time he was working on something, you showed him how intelligent you were, before storming out. When you returned an hour later after calming down, he had looked over at you, but you were giving him the silent treatment.

"I can't seem to figure out how the electricity is flowing through the machine. There's no power cell." He glanced over at you with a sigh. You weren't listening, reading a book. "Y/N?"

You sighed, looking at him. "I'm just sitting here! I'm not doing anything."

He walked over and took the book from you. "Well, I need you over there." 

You raised an eyebrow at him, "Why? So you can call me an idiot without stating it?"

"No, I need your help." He walked to the table, and you slowly followed. He showed you the device, and you glanced at him before taking it.

"Looks like there's something lodged in the side there. Open that up and see what that tells you."

He handed you the sonic screwdriver and sent you a smile when you stared at him for a few seconds. You realized what he was trying to do and sent him a smile.

"Setting four." He told you.

You nodded, taking a seat at the table, and shared a smile with him. Your argument was forgotten.

**Fourth Doctor**

He knew he would have to break your heart, or you wouldn't leave him. So he lied, and you had smacked his cheek. Humans couldn't visit Gallifrey, and he wished they could so he could show you his planet, knowing you would love it and look beautiful under the orange sky at night.

You cried when you left the Tardis, and when the doors closed, he did too. He set the Tardis into flight, and you turned to look back, and it gave him hope that when he returned, you might forgive him when he told you the truth.

**Fifth Doctor**

He kept pushing you away. He was keeping distance between you and him, and it infuriated you. He would act like he never wanted to be near you, then if an adventure went awry, he would ask a billion questions and made sure you were alright.

You eventually grew tired of it and confronted him. He told you that you were his future, currently trapped in his past, and how it could affect the future. You understood that he was scared and said to him that you had come back for a reason. To get to know him, and when he told you that it was dangerous using a vortex manipulator, you countered with, "It's not as dangerous as traveling with you."

You left the room to give him time to think, and the next morning he let you choose where to go, and you walked hand in hand out of the Tardis. He became less reserved, less cautious, and enjoyed the time he would have with you.

**Sixth Doctor**

He had a foul attitude at the start of his regeneration. You had been insulted, so had Peri and you had enough. Time wasn't going to help him; an awakening would.

"I want to go home." You spoke loud enough so he could hear you over his ranting.

The room fell silent, and Peri watched with teary eyes as the couple she had admired before the regeneration fell apart.

"You want to - what?" 

"Go home, just for a little while. I need some time to myself. No planets, no Tardis, and...no you." You said.

His eyes widened, and he turned to the console. "If that's what you want."

You nodded. "It is."

"But I won't be coming back to you." He told you.

You gritted your teeth, taking a breath to keep calm. "Fine by me."

"Fine!" He said childishly, setting the Tardis into flight mode, and you stormed out of the console room to go pack.

You were throwing clothes into a bag when you felt the Tardis stop. You guessed you had arrived.

The door opened minutes later, and you didn't need to look to know who it was.

"I'm nearly done." You told him. "I don't want to take up too much of your precious time."

He closed the door, and you looked at him. "If you go out there, you'll find nothing but deep space." 

You assumed he was lying.

"Well, I'm not staying where I'm not wanted." 

"I don't want you to go." He sighed.

"Why? You can't think of one reason why you fell in love with me. You said it yourself!" You zipped up your bag and headed for the door. "Now, excuse me."

He followed you to the console room, and you told Peri where to find you if she needed you and opened the doors, gasping when you saw nothing but stars. You quickly stepped back and turned to The Doctor.

"Take me back to Earth, right now!" 

Peri fled the room, hoping her talk with The Doctor had done enough to make him see sense and save what was left of your relationship.

"I like your hair." He began.

"What?"

"I said I couldn't think of one reason why I fell in love with you. I can think of six."

You raised an eyebrow at his sudden calmness and sincerity.

"I love how you put your arms below my shirt when you cuddle into me when you're cold at night. And the way you laugh, and it's contagious, and I find it impossible not to laugh along with you. I love that you're the first face I see every morning and the last face at night. I love how you care about strangers." With each reason, he stepped closer to you, and you could only watch as he gave you a reason to stay; hope.

"I love your smile. And sometimes I believe that things aren't so bad. There's still a chance for you to fall in love with the new me."

You looked up at him and closed your eyes when he placed his hands on your cheeks. "I don't want you to hate me - I -"

You kissed him softly and stared up at him as you dropped your bag, placing a hand on the nape of his neck. "I could never hate you."

You kissed him passionately and wrapped your arms around his neck when your feet left the ground, smiling against his lips.

**Seventh Doctor**

You were protective of Ace. He knew that. And even after she had forgiven him, you hadn't. He tried talking to you after your explosive argument in the console room, but you were giving him the cold shoulder. You were furious with him, so much so that you had purposely gone against his orders and gotten into hot water. He was concerned when he found you, and the experience had left you shaken up. Seeing how much you meant to him, destroyed your anger, and you ended his lecture with a hug that he quickly returned.

**Eighth Doctor**

He cared about you more than himself, and you didn't like the way he would send you back to the Tardis out of harm's way. It wasn't an argument with raised voices, but it still made you sleep apart for one night, and in the morning, you were making tea in the kitchen and offered to make him one. That small act made your fight seem like it happened years ago, and you quickly got back to normal.

**War Doctor**

You had found him in the barn and had been against the idea in the beginning. You stared in disbelief at the weapon that could destroy a planet as large as Gallfirey with a single button.

"You can't do this!" You argued.

"There's no other way." He told you. "The Daleks will destroy everything in their path. Right here, right now, we can stop them from destroying the universe."

"At the risk of your own people?" You said quietly.

"Give me another way!" He raised his voice. "If I destroy the Daleks, I destroy Gallifrey. If I don't everyone dies. The universe will be at the mercy of the Daleks." 

You felt a tear fall down your cheek, biting your lip as you walked over to him, placing a hand on his back. His hands were beside the button that could end the Time War, body hunched over in defeat. This was the last option.

You didn't want the weight to rest solely on his shoulders. You placed your hand over the button and he looked at you when you placed his hand over yours. "Then we do it together."

He nodded.

"Three. Two." You paused for a moment, a sob leaving your lips. "One."

You pushed the button and the timer began.

**Ninth Doctor**

He wouldn't confide in you. The Tardis kept nudging you in his direction, but he would turn you away, saying you wouldn't understand what he was feeling (which was true). You still wanted to be there for him and tried to get him to know that you wanted to know what thoughts kept him up at night. You started giving him the space he wanted, and after your next trip, he told you about Gallifrey, the Time War, and what he had done, and you had held him in your arms as he lost his fight against his tears, reassuring him that he had done a lot of good deeds and had helped so many people that would never forget him. He was a strong man, and you showed him it was okay to be sad sometimes and that you would be there for him.

**Tenth Doctor**

You didn't know Rose before she became trapped, but you had sure learned a lot about her recently. Martha understood your frustration with being compared to the blonde, who seemed to have no faults. You had heard it for weeks before you finally couldn't keep silent anymore.

"Well, send me back and take her if that's what you really want! Oh, Rose, this and Rose that! Well, guess what, Sunshine, I'm not Rose. And I sure as hell don't want to be. So chuck me into the void and bring her back if it'll finally get you to shut up!" You had stormed to your room, and Martha had been stunned into silence, impressed and curious as the Doctor took a minute to process his thoughts before looking at her.

"Do I really bring her up that much?"

She didn't have to speak; her expression said it all. He went further into the Tardis to find you and knocked on your door.

"If it's Martha, come in. If not, go away I've got packing to do." 

He sighed and leaned his head against the door. "You're not going anywhere." 

He heard music playing and rolled his eyes, opening the door. "You can't keep me here. If I meet my alternate self and a paradox happens, just hope it swallows me." You said when he turned the stereo off, using his sonic screwdriver.

"Come here." He pocketed the screwdriver, and you raised an eyebrow when he opened his arms out.

"No." You tried moving away, but once he had his arms around you, you couldn't wiggle free. "Let me go."

"No."

"Why? It's what you want, isn't it?" 

"No. And I'm sorry for leading you to believe it was. Losing you...I couldn't imagine anything worse."

You looked up at him and sighed when you saw the tears in his eyes. You stopped trying to get free and rested your head on his shoulder, slowly wrapping your arms around his waist.

"I don't hate you right now. I don't like you either." You said, making him smile.

"I know. But I love you."

**Eleventh Doctor**

He had a quick temper, and you were experiencing it for the first time, aimed at you. But you couldn't let him die. He was angry that you almost died trying to save him, and you had allowed him to vent, and when he wrapped his arms around you, he apologized. He didn't want to lose you, and you knew he feared the day it was inevitable.

**Twelfth Doctor**

He didn't know what Missy had said or done when she had taken you, but you were angry. Not as sympathetic as you were before, and you preferred the violent option, take a few lives, and save the rest. It had caused many arguments, but this one was different. He had taken you to a small village you had saved from destruction, how you had fought, and become better. You had apologized and opened up to him about what Missy had said, and he comforted you.

**Thirteenth Doctor**

She would push you away when things were too dangerous, and you didn't like that she liked to go on her own. You told her the truth, struggling to adjust to her regeneration and that you were trying, and she apologized. You said to her that she didn't have to do things alone, not when you were there.

**Delgado!Master**

You were loyal to The Doctor, and when he caught you trying to sabotage one of his machines, he tried to pull you away, and you argued about his latest scheme. You don't want to hurt The Master, but you couldn't let The Doctor get hurt either. He locked you in his Tardis until it was over, and he expected you to jump on him, hit him a little when he walked in, but you just observed him. He looked defeated, and you wanted to make sure he was okay, but you were stubborn. So you glared instead.

"Choose a lightyear." He said, walking to the console. He sighed when you didn't reply.

You noticed him put the small machine on the console and raised an eyebrow at him. "You didn't do it?"

"Choose a lightyear. I personally like the 50,000 - 70,000 mark." He said, trying to distract you. 

You smiled, rushing from the chair to hug him from behind. "Thank you."

You were his moral compass. And he hated that for once The Doctor was inarguably right.

**Ainley!Master**

He was different after the Cheetah Virus, and you didn't like the person he became. He felt powerful and would cast you aside to deal with The Doctor. He came back to where he had left his Tardis, finding it gone. He sighed, and before he could regret teaching you how to pilot the Tardis, he saw a large truck and knew that you had only moved it. 

He entered, jacket askew from his last dealing with The Doctor, and you glanced up from your book to look at him but didn't speak.

"It's okay. You don't have to say it. I forgive you." He said.

You slammed the book shut and turned to him. "You forgive me? You forgive me?"

When you saw the smile on his lips, you knew he had only said it knowing you would react and talk to him.

You looked at the state of his jacket that was torn and covered on dirt.

"You look like crap." You said, stepping forward to hug him. He smiled, kissing your head. You kept him real to himself and stopped him when he went too far. You were worried, and he apologized for making you think he didn't care that the Virus was doing more harm than good to his body if it meant he finally beat the Doctor. There was one person more important than his revenge, and that was you.

**Roberts!Master**

The Doctor had told you that The Master was lying to you about your husband. He said that the damage had been done and that if The Master did succeed, your husband was already dead. And when you confronted The Master about it, he was defensive, accusing you of betraying him, and when you tearily asked him to be honest with you, he was, and he apologized for lying. You had thrown him out of the house, and he hadn't stopped you. He knew you needed time, and when he apologized for lying and consequently hurting you, you knew he meant it. You said something to him, and you felt something for him. But you needed time, and he gave it to you. 

It was the middle of the night when you went searching for him. It was a large city, but he knew that you were looking for him. He found you, and you had hugged him, checking he was alright. You told him that you would help him and that you couldn't lose someone else.

**Jacobi!Master**

He was frustrated with the lack of progress, and you had asked if he was okay, resulting in him venting to you. You let him yell, knowing that he needed it, and when he stopped, he apologized. You hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Now, let's see what we can do about those readings."

**Simms!Master**

He had outed your relationship without consulting you. You had received dirty looks all day and didn't know why until someone finally gave you an answer other than "like you don't know."

He wasn't expecting you to storm into his office and yell at him, but it happened. He was talking to Lucy, who had entered his office for the same reason, to tell him off. When you came, she had slapped you, and he had pulled her away from you. 

You held your burning cheek as he dragged her outside and had security take her away. He walked over to you with a sigh and apologized for being the reason you had gotten hit. You moved away when he tried to.comfort you, and he continued to explain that he meant every word he had told you. He wanted you by his side when his plan was successful, not Lucy. And he didn't want to have to pretend anymore; he wanted you to be there when he woke up. He accused you of turning him into a romantic and that he didn't mind, as long as you forgave him.

You hugged him, tears in your eyes from his speech, and he kissed your cheek, smiling into your shoulder.

**Missy**

When you were separated, you traveled with the Doctor, and you began to see the universe for what it was. Beautiful. You didn't want to conquer it; you wanted to admire it. Missy couldn't understand why, and you often argued about it and gave each other the silent treatment afterward. You would start a conversation with her, and she would be sarcastic at first, but you knew she had trouble accepting that you had changed. But she still loved you anyway, and that's what mattered.

**Dhawan!Master**

You tried to stop him from killing the Doctor. He had dragged you to the Tardis, and you engaged in a fight that lasted hours. He had called you a name that took the argument too far, and you had slapped him. You locked yourself away in the Tardis, and he had sought you out hours later when he had calmed down. He told you what he had experienced at the hands of The Doctor and that he didn't mean what he said. He loved you and didn't want to lose you. You told the Tardis to let him on, and when he tried to get in, he nearly fell in. You smiled at him, catching him. 

"I'm sorry."

"I know." You hugged him, and he buried his head in your shoulder, never planning on letting you go.

**Jamie McCrimmon**

You became a good fighter and didn't like that Jamie always tried to keep you out of harm's way. It was more of a disagreement than an argument where he didn't want you fighting on the front lines out of fear of losing you. And you told him that you didn't want to lose him either and so he agreed not to let his fear control him and trust you more.

**Alistair Gordon Lethbridge Stewart**

You had slapped a woman at a fruit market, and he had to get you off charges of assault. He was upset that you didn't say a word to him as he pried for information. When you told him that he was better off not knowing, he got more frustrated. You confided in him about what the woman had said to you, about how you dressed differently and weren't respectful. You behaved differently because you were born in decades in her future, but you couldn't say that. When she brought up Alistair, why he sullied himself with a woman like you, who wasn't 'proper', that was when you lost your temper. 

And he was angry that this happened regularly. You didn't want him to worry about you, and he understood that. And you agreed to be more open with him, ending the argument.

**Mike Yates**

He was exhausted, and he had taken it out on you. He came home, and his foul mood had entered with him. It started when you asked if he wanted his dinner heated in the oven (a question you always asked when he was home late). 

He had grumpily replied with, "No, I want to eat it cold. Don't be stupid, of course; I want it heated."

You frowned, "What's wrong with you?"

"I come home from work, and you're asking me about dinner. Use your head!" He hated himself for what he said next. "Maybe my aunt was right; I should have married Elizabeth. She doesn't ask stupid questions." 

You had broken up for two years when you went to college but tried to remain friends. He had gone on a blind date with a girl named Elizabeth, and they had dated for six months. When tou returned from college, they had broken up, and Mike had told you it was because he missed you and didn't want to miss his chance with you again.

You had doubts about her afterward. Well, she did say that she would get him back, and you weren't good enough for Mike. Even after all these years, it still struck a chord.

You had dumped his dinner in the trash before leaving with your bag and coat. He had tried to run after you, but you drive away, crying.

You were gone for a week, and it was the longest he had ever lived. You had returned for your things, and Mike had asked any soldier who saw you radio him immediately. And finally happened. 

He drove to the house and raced inside, seeing bags at the door. You carried a showcase downstairs, and he shook his head in disbelief. He was tired and had used your biggest insecurity against you. And now he was paying for it.  
  
"No, come on -"

"Don't touch me!" You hit his hand away when he tried to take the suitcase from you, and he frowned.

"I know that I shouldn't have said it, I was exhausted and I had a bad day and -"

"Save it for Elizabeth!" You pushed by him to the car, and he took the suitcase from you. "Give it back."

"No, let's talk about this - " he closed his eyes when you went into the house to get your bags and cursed at the sky as his tears fell.

He remembered times when you had cried, hating your appearance because of Elizabeth, who had pointed out your 'flaws'. Even now, he knew you struggled to love yourself, and he hated Elizabeth for it 

He dropped the suitcase and made you drop the bags, holding you in his arms. You had fought, and he only held you tighter.

"Let me go!"

"Never. Baby, please -"

"Don't call me that!"

"I'm sorry!" You kicked your heel into his leg, and he released you, groaning in pain but quickly recovering.

"You're sorry? You're sorry?" You hit his chest, and he let you unleash your anger, barely affected by your hits.

He watched you cry, and it made more tears fall on his cheeks at the hurt he had caused.

"I hate you!" You hit his chest weakly. "I hate you!"

"I know." He hated himself. Your breakup only happened because he wasn't supportive of you pursuing a career, and you didn't want to be stuck in a lonely house when he joined rhe military. He had accused you of not supporting him, and you had broken yo with him and rightfully so. He had hurt you now as he had done when he had started dating Elizabeth - something he had only done to upset you. And he would forever be paying for it.

You cried on his chest as he held you.

"Please, come inside." He whispered, kissing your head. "Please."

You pulled away from him and went inside slowly. He picked yo your bags and suitcase, carrying them inside. He closed the door and placed your luggage upstairs before joining you in the living room. He sat beside you, unsure of what he could say, knowing nothing could take it away or undo it.

You rested your head on his shoulder, and he placed his arm around you, kissing your head. "I'm sorry." Fresh tears were falling, and you looked at them with a frown. 

"I know."

You placed an arm around his front, and he held you tighter, afraid to let you go. He wouldn't be getting much sleep for a while, waking up in the middle of the night to make sure you were still there.

Months later, when you had forgiven him, he would still wake up, and you would comfort him. Your relationship was strong, and he did succeed in making you feel confident in your body. But he would never forgive himself for the hurt he had caused.

**Alydon**

You had lost many friends against the Daleks and your sulking silence and reluctance to tell him why you were sulking led to an argument.

"You think I won't understand, is that it?"

"No of course not. I just don't want to burden you with everything."

"You could never be a burden." He touched your cheek affectionately and you met his gaze, seeing the sincerity in his eyes. Your father had raised you to be strong but sometimes people broke down and Alydon was always there to assure you it didn't make you weak, it made you a survivor.

**Rory Williams**

You argued about Amy. She continued to travel with the Doctor after the Dalek Asylum while you lived on Earth with Rory. The two were very close and you wanted them to be on civil terms. The two exes had forgotten what a conversation was until you trapped them in a closet, giving them time to hash out their differences. And when you finally let then out, Amy sent you a smile, glad you were friendly towards her despite her and Rory's past relationship. Rory exited moments later with a sheepish smile and you avoided his gaze, not wanting to forgive him easily after he accused you of being jealous when you were only trying to help.

"I'm sorry. For everything I said. I couldn't have been more wrong." He touched your arm and you met his gaze, "Thank you. Its the first time we've ever had a serious conversation like that."

You were easy going and you never let an argument get out of hand and always followed him if he stormed off until he was ready to talk it over. It was annoyingly persistent but without it your relationship could have ended much sooner and Rory always needed to remember you weren't from his time and you were trying to adjust just to be with him.

"I love you."

You smiled softly and he knew he had been forgiven when you hugged him. He closed his eyes, burying his head in your shoulders, wrapping his ams around your waist.

"I don't know what I would do without you."

**Ian Chesterton**

He didn't like when you put yourself in danger for others. So when you let yourself get captured to save someone else, Ian wasn't pleased. 

"Well, now you know how it feels when you decide to go all hero!"

Ths fight slowly left your bodies as you stared at each other. Ian shook his head and you noticed that he wasn't angry, just overwhelmed with concern as you were every adventure. "I don't want to lose you." He admitted.

You stepped forward, placing your hands on his cheeks. "You won't lose me." You kissed him softly, wrapping your arms around his neck. "I'm sorry."

"Me too."


	10. # 10 - Laundry Day

**First Doctor**

You loved laundry day-a full day with no shenanigans or alien threats. And no running. The Doctor tried to coax you out of the Tardis, but you enjoyed having a day to yourself while he left with Ian, Barbara, and Grace. He would return to a wardrobe full of clothes, freshly cleaned and ironed and baked goods you had made in between cleaning. He missed you on laundry days, but he had to admit that it made you a little bit happier, and he loved to see you happy.

**Second Doctor**

You had a bold personality, but never bossy. Every Sunday, you became a drill Sargent, getting everyone to help out. The Doctor would help clean the Tardis while Victoria would help sort the clothes into piles, and you would check that the Doctor and Jamie were still in the Tardis. It wouldn't be a surprise if they sneaked off. They would cease chatting and quickly look busy when you walked in, and you would kiss their cheeks and tell them that the rag was dirty. 

Laundry day was fun for you and Victoria, who would gossip as yoi worker. But for The Doctor and Jamie, it was difficult not to sneak away to a planet.

**Third Doctor**

He had a lot of cloaks. Long cloaks that touched the back of his legs, short cloaks that reached his waist, and long and short cloaks that had a hood on them. He would wait until you left the room before going outside the Tardis to the lab, continuing his work.

The Tardis would make the lights flash, and you would know that The Doctor had left the Tardis. 

You stood in the doorway and crossed your arms, smiling softly at him as he worked. Some days you would let him work, but today he had doubled your usual washing, and you would call his name to get his attention.

He sighed and headed into the Police Box with his head down. "Tattletale." He would call her, and she would open a cupboard, hitting him with it.

You smiled and kissed his head before going back to folding his clothes as he ironed them.

**Fourth Doctor**

He would hide in the Tardis, and you would always find out where he was. He would try to bargain with you, but you wouldn't let him leave the Tardis until he helped with the laundry.

When the washing was cleaned and ironed, he never wanted to go to a planet afterward, and you would sit on the couch in your room, reading a book. 

**Fifth Doctor**

He would help you fold clothes and ask you about home. You would give him details in his future, and he would tell you that perhaps you should change the subject, but then asking for more information. 

**Sixth Doctor**

He would help for the first hour then was time slowly passed by and hit the third hour, he was beyond bored, and you would feel the Tardis landing, rushing to the console room to find that he had gone. You opened the door and saw him running off and shook your head with a smile. 

"Be careful!"

**Seventh Doctor**

It would be the reason Ace started to forgive him. They would sneak out of the Tardis when you were busy, and you had completed the laundry before realizing they had gone. You would lock the Tardis, and when they tried to sneak in, she would open the door outwards, hitting him, and you would be waiting with your arms crossed. He would try to bribe you with something he had found.

"That won't work." You told him, taking the gift before walking out.

He shared a look with Ace, both chuckling knowing that you wouldn't stay mad long.

**Eighth Doctor**

He would be the only Doctor that would volunteer to help with domestic chores. You got to spend time together without any adrenaline-boosting adventures, and he would love it. Getting to know you more was always a plus.

**War Doctor**

You liked to keep your mind occupied. And although it never took the Time War off your mind fully, you couldn't sit in mourning forever. Life went on sadly in your case and you were reminded that you weren't alone. You had him and although he couldn't fold a shirt properly you were glad you had helped him that day for one reason. He wouldn't be alone as long as he had you. Yoi both carried a dreadful burden, but you had each other to get through it.

**Ninth Doctor**

"We could do the laundry...or there is this nebula not far from where we are?" He would always try and convince you to leave the laundry, and since you weren't fond of it yourself, you would agree.

**Tenth Doctor**

He would pretend that the Tardis needed fixing, and you would sigh and let him work. You would walk in, and he would be reading. 

"I thought you were fixing the Tardis? That's why I brought you this." You pointed to the drink in your hand. 

"I am. I'm reading the manual." He lied, glancing away.

You would walk over to see the book, and when he didn't let you see the title, you would wrestle for it, and you would win, finding that he was lying and you would glare at him.

"Get to work." You pointed to the door with the book in your hand.

"Yes, ma'am." He would walk out with his head down, and you would follow, sipping the drink you had made him.

**Eleventh Doctor**

When bribing you with planets didn't work, he would land the Tardis, and you would rush out to find him waiting. He lifted you over his shoulder and would grin as he carried you out. He would be far enough away from the Tardis that you didn't know which way to go. He would hold his arms out and say, "Guess all we can do now is look around."

You would glare at him and walk by him. "If Amy shrinks my clothes, I will throw you into a sun." 

"Understood." He grinned, offering you a hand that you took with a smile.

**Twelfth Doctor**

He would plan ahead and take the laundry to a laundrette. You would find your clothes were gone, and when you asked, he would give you the ticket. You looked at the ticket with a smile, and he would lead you outside to the planet you had landed on.

**Thirteenth Doctor**

She would probably be the most excited about doing laundry. She would watch the clothes spin and explain how it all worked. You would nod now and then, but you had put on headphones after the first five minutes.

**Delgado!Master**

He wouldn't be the most reluctant; he would help you without complaining, and you would enjoy the time you had spent together, and he would be less stressed, not worrying about how to get revenge on the Doctor as he spent time in the Tardis with you.

**Ainley!Master**

It was the day he hated most in the beginning. You would argue before he eventually gave in, and you would drag him to the laundry room to fold clothes. Later on in your relationship, you would find that he stopped arguing and would follow you without complaint.

**Roberts!Master**

He hasn't changed clothes since you met him and you had given him clean clothes, and he had watched you to make sure he got the leather jacket back.

**Jacobi!Master**

There were limited supplies and machines, so you would give him an armful, and you would make it a race to see who got there first. He would shake his head at you and calmly follow as you ran ahead.

**Simms!Master**

He would often stay at your house when he and Lucy fought. And they would only fight when he started it so he could come over. You would clean his clothes, so they were fresh in the morning, and he would happily walk around without wearing the pajamas you kept at your house for him. You were sure he only walked around naked to annoy the neighbors, but it still made you laugh even if you would get complaints the next day.

**Missy**

She would call herself the supervisor and watch you do the laundry. You would try to get her to help, but after a few weeks, you stopped trying.

**Dhawan!Master**

You were the reason he liked domestic life. He would be folding clothes and sorting them into piles, and you would spray him with the iron. He would put clothes away and return with a water pistol. You always ended up cleaning your whole wardrobe on laundry day due to the number of clothes that would get wet.

**Jamie McCrimmon**

He grew up believing that woman did the washing, and you did too. Until you went further into the future and were introduced to different standards. Jamie had to admit that it was difficult in the beginning, but you made it fun, and he would look forward to a calm day with you doing the laundry.

**Alistair Gordon Lethbridge Stewart**

It was rare when he was at home during the day, but sometimes he would take the day off, and you would spend the day in the garden, Alistair helping to hang out the washing so that you could spend the day relaxing together.

**Mike Yates**

You always did the washing on a Sunday. He would spend more time distracting you than helping hang out the wet clothes, and a job that should take ten minutes lasts an hour.

**Alydon**

He sighed as he handed you a shirt to hang on the rope and you glared at him out of the corner of your eyes, knowing he would rather be anywhere but here. And honestly so did you, but you had agreed to help other Thralls with the laundry and Alydon, who had returned early to spend time with you got dragged along. Everything was a group effort with Thralls and Alydon didn't miss this part of his life before war broke out. You sighed contently when you were done and when you went to volunteer for more Alydon pulled you away, lying about having a meeting and it wasn't until he stopped a few feet away from the group, hidden by a tree did you realise he had lied.

You laughed quietly, wrapping your arms around his neck when he pressed you against the tree. "Oh your bad."

"I have an hour before I need to talk about how we're going to defeat the Daleks and washing clothes is not how I plan on spending it."

You smiled up at him and met him halfway when he leaned down to kiss you. 

**Rory Williams**

Ever since he explained how the washing machine worked you were fascinated. Your excitement led to clean clothes getting washed just so you could observe the machine.

Rory came home to find you on the kitchen floor, watching the washing spin. He smiled at the bright eyed curiosity in your eyes as he walked over.

"Fancy a cup of tea?"

You nodded. And he made tea before sitting beside you on the floor, handing you a cup. You rested your head on his shoulder as you talked about his day.

**Ian Chesterton**

You didn't know how he survived before meeting you as he nearly dyed everyone's clothes if you hadn't stopped him and he did not know how to iron. You were sure he used a dry cleaning service on Earth. He wanted to help but for the sake of your clothes it was better he didn't.


	11. # 11 - When they/ you get jealous

**First Doctor**

You were showing Ben and Polly around the Tardis, and Ben was asking a lot of questions, laughing with you when you made jokes at The Doctor's expense. You walked into the console room after showing the new companions to their room, finding The Doctor in the console room.

"He likes you." He spoke when he heard you enter.

You smiled at him across the console, "They get married, remember?"

"Or do they?" He raised an eyebrow at you.

"Yes, they do." You walked around to place a hand on his shoulder, "So try not to throw him in a supernova and help me find a way to get them together."

  
**Second Doctor**

The Doctor entered the sitting room where you spent most of your time during the day, pausing in the doorway when he saw you smiling and laughing with your hand on a guard's arm. Now he knew why Ramón kept you close to his side whenever you were around.

"Don't you have work to do? Places to patrol? Instead, you sit here and flirt with my wife." He placed his hands behind his back, standing taller as he walked further into the room.

You looked over your shoulder, resting your arm on the back of your chair with a smile on your lips. "Now, now, Ramón, no need to be rude."

"No, no, Mrs. Salamander, I'll take my leave. Good day." The guard left the room, and your eyes had a twinkle in them as you watched The Doctor sit next to you at the table.

"What?" He dropped the accent, looking shy under your gaze.

"Perhaps, you and Ramón are not so different after all." You commented. "Although he would have him receive a beating from the other guards rather than send him to patrol."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow when you placed your legs over his lap, plopping a grape into your mouth. "It's a shame really; he was such a good kisser. He's very excitable, hands traveling everywhere -" You broke off into laughter when he leaned over to kiss you, his hand moving along your leg, squeezing your thigh as he hovered over you on the chaise longue sofa.

  
**Third Doctor**

It was apparent to him that Benton found you attractive. The Doctor believed that whenever he had his back turned, Benton appeared, and you were always laughing. He had returned to the lab with Jo after being taken by the Time Lords to the Colony and found you and Benton chatting in the lab, sitting too close for his liking.

"Do you ever do any work?" He asked, stepping out of the Tardis.

You placed your teacup down on the table, relieved to see he was alright. You were just about to enter when the doors closed, and the Tardis dematerialized, and you had been worried ever since.

Benton knew his presence wasn't wanted and left after saying a quick goodbye. You sighed when Jo awkwardly followed him, making up an excuse, so she didn't have to stay.

"What was he doing here?" He looked around the tables, "Did he touch anything?"

"No, and I was here the whole time." You said. "Where did you go?"

"The Time Lords sent me to a Colony. I ran into the Master, but don't worry, nothing happened. How long were we away?" He asked.

You checked your watch, "Ten minutes. The Brigadier was here, and Benton came to see if you were back yet."

"We were only gone for ten minutes. Whatever it was, it wasn't that important if the Sargent had time for a cup of tea."

You kissed his cheek, "Stop it. We're just friends." You told him, picking up the teacups.

"Does he know that?" He sighed when you smiled at him before you left the lab to clean the teacups.

**Fourth Doctor**

He would try to be sneaky about it. He would ask them a question every once and a while, and when they got it wrong, he would insult them, proving how much smarter he was than them at the same time. It would take five questions before you realized what he was up to and would make him apologize, watching over his shoulder as he did so. Then reassure him with a kiss that he was the only one you had eyes for.

**Fifth Doctor**

He thought it was ridiculous that he was jealous. You weren't dating yet. And he had no ownership over you, but he felt like claiming it as you talked and smiled with a man on a space station you had found yourselves on. And what annoyed him more was how you purposely flirted to make him react. But he couldn't find a way to divert the man's attention from you. So he stated that he was going to search for something that didn't exist and you just nodded, wishing him luck. He walked out, and with a sigh, he returned, claiming he needed your help. You would smirk, which irritated him further as you had seen right through it.

"If we live through this, we should have coffee sometime." You told the man before following The Doctor.

You waited until the door was closed before saying, "Some things never change."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, and you smiled as you stole the celery from his jacket. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course not." You took a bite of the celery, walking away. "You never do."

  
**Sixth Doctor**

This Doctor didn't hold back at all at the start of his regeneration. He would make men quiver in their shoes as he insulted them. He would start by mocking their intellect and then their appearance before finally finishing them off with a comment that made them swiftly walk away and avoid you for the rest of the time you were in their presence.

Later in his regeneration, he was secure enough in himself and your relationship that when he felt someone was getting too close to you, for his liking, he would kiss your forehead and invite you to follow him to the source of the threat. 

  
**Seventh Doctor**

The Master was very flirtatious toward you whenever he had a new scheme in motion. He would kiss your hand and compliment you. It would make you laugh since he was purposely trying to make The Doctor angry, and The Doctor believed there was chemistry between you both. But you didn't have feelings for The Master, and you were sure he only used you to get under The Doctor. He would pace the floor in a rage, muttering to himself all the things he could do to The Master, and you reassure him that you have no feelings for The Master and that he was only giving The Master the reaction he wanted.

  
**Eighth Doctor**

You couldn't decide whether you were insecure or jealous when it came to the way The Doctor and Grace interacted. You had just met him, yet you already felt a strong connection to him. He was always holding your hand when he felt like it as if it was the most natural thing in the world. And it felt as if it was as if you had known each other for years, not a couple of hours. When he had figured out how to stop The Master and kissed you during the excitement, it was apparent that when you defeated The Master, you both had a lot to talk about afterward.

**War Doctor**

He rarely got jealous unless someone was directly flirting with you. You were the last of the Time Lords and although you never returned advances, he was afraid that one day you would and he would be alone.

  
**Ninth Doctor**

When he gets jealous, he subtly points out flaws in the person flirting with you and quietly mocking them when they're not looking. You wanted to scold him, tell him that his jealousy was unnecessary, but found the hilarity in it.

  
**Tenth Doctor**

He will try and succeed in making himself look better. The man's accomplishments we're nothing compared to the list The Doctor had. You would smirk at his obvious attempts to overshadow the man. You would roll your eyes and mention something embarrassing that he had done to make the man feel better.

  
**Eleventh Doctor**

When River would flirt with him, he would wink at you, fixing his bowtie, and you would roll your eyes, appearing unbothered. But they both knew you were, and River only flirted with him to get a reaction from you, but when you started dating The Doctor, she stopped, and you realize she has purposely made you jealous in hopes to get you both together.

  
**Twelfth Doctor**

He would insult the person in every way, whether it was their outfit, their hair, or the way they talked. He would rant uninterrupted for ten minutes, and when the man was successfully made to feel small and unworthy, he would turn to look at you, seeing you weren't watching. He would know better after a few months into his regeneration that when he was insulting people, you wouldn't talk to him for a few days.

  
**Thirteenth Doctor**

She is more insecure than jealous. A part of her always feels like you missed the times when she was a man, and when you talk to men, she often retreats into herself a little. You would tell her that although it was a lot to adjust to, you still cared about her, and after a few speeches, she would believe in your relationship more.

  
**Delgado!Master**

He would act cold towards them and threaten them when you weren't around. When you learn that he had made a man flee in fear, you knew that the reason was The Master was afraid himself. He was scared of losing you, of not being enough. And you would reassure him that he was all you ever wanted.

  
**Ainley!Master**

He wouldn't hesitate to shrink the man before he could even approach you. The Master would be more alert than you were and had seen the flirtatious twinkle in the man's eyes. You would ask why he had done it and proved to him with a kiss that he was the only one you cared about.

  
**Roberts!Master**

Your husband worked at the hospital, so it wasn't suspicious that you knew some of the doctors and nurses there. But one doctor had mischief in his eyes as he complimented your hair, your outfit while touching you as if you were his. The Master knew Bruce hadn't known about the one-sided flirtation and was sure he wouldn't like it. So he channeled Bruce or his interpretation of his personality, and the doctor got a warning before being punched in the jaw, enough to knock him to the floor. You gasped, watching the man's nose bleed while The Master put an arm over your shoulders. The doctor made you uncomfortable, and he could see that it wasn't the first time he was overly friendly. So he made sure he never thought about you again by striking him with fear.

You would later question his motives and thank him. It would be a defining moment in the period before your feelings were confessed.

  
**Jacobi!Master**

You left the lab more than he or Chantho did so you met more people. You were fetching more supplies, and a guard helped carry them for you. The Master took the box from him and dismissing him with, "We'll manage from here."

You would thank the guard who was surprised by the cold tone, and when he left the lab, you would kiss his cheek. "So, what are we doing?"

He would put the image of you interacting with other men out of his mind and focus on the project he believed would help the cause. As you helped him, he would forget about it, and the tension would leave the room. 

  
**Simms!Master**

It was a large office, and you couldn't be with him 24/7; otherwise, it would be suspicious. But when he walked out of his office to see a man flirting with tou while you were making photocopies, his blood boiled from rage. Your relationship wasn't public, but you had been sneaking around for three months, and The Master felt like throwing the man out the window when he touched your hair, inviting you out for dinner at the weekend.

"I can't. I'll be busy. Paperwork." You lied.

The Master smirked, he had arranged to meet you at the weekend, already starting to fight with Lucy so when the workday ended, and he went home, they would argue, and he would walk out, and she wouldn't be suspicious. As frustrating as it was, he needed her connections in order for his plan to work.

"Ah, it is reassuring to find someone who actually cares about their job." He walked over, standing behind the man who turned. You bit your lip, suppressing a smirk as the man's confident demeanor stumbled in front of The Master. "You're fired."

The man started pleading for another chance, but The Master led you to the elevator, shouting over his shoulder that he expects the man to have left in ten minutes, or he calls security. The elevator doors close, and before you could tease him, he has you pressed against the wall, lips meeting feverishly. He stopped the elevator, and you smiled, dropping the paperwork, running your hands through his hair as his lips left their mark on your neck.

When he was satisfied with the mark, he would start the elevator again and tilt your chin up, so your eyes met. "You're mine." His kiss would be gentler but passionate.

You would stare into his eyes as you placed a hand on his cheek, "And you're mine."

**Missy**

In the time you were separated, you had formed a close bond with The Doctor, a few inside jokes and memories that you shared made her jealous. You reminisced about a planet you had been to, and she would insult everything about it.

You would approach her later and talk about what she was feeling. You would tell her that you had spent all your time with The Doctor, wondering if you would ever see her again. And when you kiss, she would realize that her jealousy was pointless. You were hers, and you always would be.

  
**Dhawan!Master**

You had visited him at MI6 and were waiting for him to return to his desk. He came back to find you sitting in his chair, one of his coworkers sitting on his desk, leaning too close for comfort. You saw him appear and moved away, greeting him with a kiss.

"Wait, you're dating, X-Files?" The nickname immediately made rage flash in The Master's eyes and irritated you. 

You kept your cool, walking to the agent, whispering in his ear, "You think he's crazy. But there's a place where that's a very, very good thing."

You walked away, and The Master followed, "What did you say to him?"

"That work isn't the only place you can be a freak." You winked at him before stepping into the elevator.

He chuckled, walking in and pressing the floor number.

  
**Jamie McCrimmon**

He would feel like he had walked into a wall when he saw another man talking to you. He would stop, and his body would shut down for a few seconds while his brain processed the situation. He would keep away, but close enough to hear the conversation. He would roll his eyes whenever the man tried to flirt with you. You would never know that he was, but Jamie did, and he didn't like it one bit. 

He would bite the inside of his cheek, fighting the urge to storm over and throw you over his shoulder. But when he heard you laugh, and the man saying you had a beautiful laugh, he walked over and made an excuse for you to leave with him. You would wander around for ten minutes, and he would talk about the man you were talking to, believing he was subtly, but you caught on and shut down his assumption.

"The Doctor didn't need my help, did he?" You asked.

Jamie rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Um, no, but -"

You kissed him for less than a minute, but it was enough to give his ego a boost. You smiled as you walked away, shaking your head when he grinned, catching up to you.

  
**Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart**

His job had him away most days and sometimes nights if there were emergencies. So he wasn't around often for the little things like going shopping together, but he took a day off, and you went to town.

You were preparing to pay for the groceries when the cashier struck a conversation. Alistair looked at the money in his hand, sighing as he realized he was completely forgotten about. He cleared his throat while the man was talking about what had happened in his life since he had last seen you, and how you got more beautiful every time he saw you.

"Right. Sorry." 

You introduced him to Alistair, kissing him on the cheek and placing a hand on his chest as you leaned into his side.

"So you're the fiancee I've heard so much about. I thought you'd be taller." 

You smiled when Alistair raised an eyebrow, offended by his comment. You knew that if the friendly cashier knew what Alistair did for a living, he wouldn't be joking about his height.

You bid him goodbye, and Alistair carries the groceries to the car. "Who was that?"

"His name is Gary. He's always here every week when I restock the fridge. So we've gotten to know each other quite well. And you should also know that he is married with five kids." You winked at him before getting into the car.

Alistair sighed, putting the bags in the boot of the car before getting behind the wheel.

You looked at him with a smile, "No need to be jealous, my dear Brigadier."

  
**Mike Yates**

You had met an old friend from school in town, and Mike was in the truck with Benton, doing a patrol of the town when he saw you chatting with a man in a cafe. Benton noticed you first since Mike was driving, and he parked, both trying to figure out who you were talking to.

Mike left the truck and entered the cafe. The man pointed to him when he realized he was approaching your table and you smiled when you saw him, standing up to greet him with a kiss.

"Mike, this is Phil. He was in my year in school. You met once, at the dance, remember?"

Mike nodded, shaking his hand. "Nice to see you again." A woman approached the table and sat beside Phil, who held her hand on the table. Mike's concerns eased when you introduced her as Phil's wife of ten years.

"I better get back to work. I'll see you at home, okay?" He kissed you tenderly before leaving the cafe.

You joined the table, and the woman smiled as she took a sip of her tea. "He likes making a point, doesn't he?"

You nodded, giggling with her before continuing your conversation where you had left off when Mike arrived.

**Alydon**

He didn't like how close you are with male warriors. And it was the first time he ever felt insecure, having something to lose. You knew his short and blunt tone didn't go unnoticed by the group who were laughing about successful defeating a group of six Daleks and the way Alydon had glared at the friendly arm around your shoulders and knew what was wrong with him. So you got a moment alone with him to confront him. He apologized for his behaviour. You kissed his cheek, promising to spend time alone later and he smiled as he watched you walk away to train.

**Rory Williams**

He was protective over you. You were friendly by nature but still niave to the world that was thousands of years from your time. This meant when men tried to flirt with you, you didn't catch on quickly. After one man had put his arm around your shoulders, Rory rarely left your side and you preferred it that way. His jealousy never resulted in an argument it only made him more aware of who was around you and he could protect you better.

**Ian Chesterton**

During the crusade, the dresses showed cleavage normally hidden by your cardigan and Ian wasn't oblivious to the stares you received from men. And you noticed the stares he received from woman. So you stayed together, holding hands and occasionally kissing each other on the cheek. If he was sitting, he would put his hand on the back on your chair and you would rest your hand on his knee.


	12. # 12 - Singing In The Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested on Tumblr and I've got to admit this isn't well written

**First Doctor**

The group was preparing to explore a space station and when The Doctor turned to see only Ben and Polly arrived. "Is Y/N not joining us?" Ben asked.

The Doctor would've rolled his eyes if he wasn't also curious as to where you were.

"She should be here by now." He left the console room to look for you. He entered the bedroom and heard the shower running, a voice growing louder as he got closer to the bathroom door.

"From the sky, a hero came, a traveler from a distant galaxy, a spectator with -" the water stopped, and the door opened before he had a chance to step back and appear as if he was not listening in. You paused in the doorway and slowly smiled when he struggled to come up with an explanation.

"Give me ten minutes."

He nodded, leaving the room, and you shook your head, smiling softly.

**Second Doctor**

He was in deep thought when he entered the bedroom, finding it rather exhausting to be Ramón whenever he left the room. He took off his jacket, sitting at the bottom of the bed. He could hear the water running, and a smile formed on his lips when he heard you singing.

The water stopped, but the singing continued, the bathroom door opening moments later. You paused when you saw him, and your upbeat Latin tune became more seductive as you approached him.

He chuckled, smiling when you kissed him. The door opened, and he quickly stood in front of you as you held your towel in place, biting your lip to suppress your laughter.

"Oh, sorry." Victoria apologized. "Someone is arriving at the house to have a chat with Mr. Salamander."

"Right." The Doctor turned, taking the jacket you handed him and shrugged it on.

"Hurry back, won't you?" You flattened the collar of his jacket, and he raised an eyebrow, glancing to the side to see if Victoria was still in the room.

"If you're looking for your friend, she left. In a hurry, might I add." You grinned, wrapping your arms around his neck.

He looked down, quickly looking up. "I better go and -"

"Pretend to destroy the world?" You kissed him quickly. "I'll be waiting."

He headed to the door, looking back and chuckled when you started to sing the seductive tune again.

He shook his head while walking out, hearing your laughter as you returned to singing the upbeat Latin tune.

**Third Doctor**

You searched the hall for the patient, metering about how much trouble you were in unless you found him. You heard singing from a staff locker room and entered only to turn around quickly.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

"Having a shower." He smiled over at you as he turned off the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and continued singing as he looked through clothes.

"You need to get back in bed." You told him.

"I feel fine now." He said. "Besides, there's something you want to ask me, isn't there?"

You kept your back to him, hearing him moving around as he got dressed. "I've checked your heartbeat forty times, and all X-rays reveal two hearts. But that's not possible."

"Isn't it?" He sounded close to you, and you turned, finding he was fully dressed.

"That outfit alone should tell you that you need to remain in bed." You said.

He looked offended before quickly hiding when two male doctors came in. You followed him, sandwiched between the wall and the mysterious man, as you hoped that you weren't found in the male locker rooms.

"You know I don't believe I caught your name." He whispered.

"And you want to find out right now?" You whispered, holding your breath when a male doctor approached the stall you were hiding in. You exhaled when they left and stepped out. "It's Y/N."

He held a hand out, "The Doctor."

You shook his hand. "Really? What's your practice?"

"A little bit of everything." He smiled.

He handed you his gown and left the locker room. You followed into the hallway, but he had disappeared. You had no idea how you could explain this to the attendant.

**Fourth Doctor**

The door opened with a bang, but you couldn't hear it as you sang your heart out in the shower. The Doctor opened the bathroom door, and you poked your head out of the shower.

"It's been an hour, and you said you would only be half that. I'm bored."

You shrugged, closing the curtain and continuing to sing. The Doctor sighed, grinning when he got an idea. The curtain opened moments later, and you raised an eyebrow when he joined you.

He started singing, and you smiled, singing along. The planet could wait.

**Fifth Doctor**

He heard the shower running as he got changed into his PJs, and he was quietly reading when he heard you singing. He slowly closed the book, keeping his thumb on the page he was reading while removing his glasses.

His eyebrows rose at the lyrics, assuming that it was from your time, and when the door opened, he went on reading his book. You smiled at him as you dried your hair with a towel, approaching the bed. "It's by F/A/N."

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to. And it is a good song, old man." You took his glasses and put them on, giggling when he tackled you on the bed.

**Sixth Doctor**

He knocked on the door loudly and you sang louder to annoy him further. He opened the door and you poked your head out of the shower. "I'll be out in a minute."

"You stole my jacket." He looked around and you rolled your eyes.

"I did not."

He found it tucked away under a stack of towels and you shrugged innocently. "I don't have a bathrobe and it's warm. Even if it is ugly."

He looked offended, "I think that about your shoes sometimes." 

You gasped, scoffing. He headed to the door and you said, "You know if you loved me..." He paused and you smirked, "you would let me borrow it."

"Why don't you love me? Tell me, baby, why don't you love me?" You started to sing and he internally groaned.

"Don't sing Beyonce." 

"I'm singing Beyonce."

He put the jacket down for you to use and you thanked him before he left.

**Seventh Doctor**

"Once upon a time I was falling in love, But now I'm only falling apart, There's nothing I can do, A total eclipse of the heart..." He looked around the bedroom, eyebrows furrowing as he followed the singing to the bathroom. He smiled softly as he entered the bathroom.

"You have a beautiful voice!"

You poked your head out the shower, "Thank you. Now, please leave."

**Eighth Doctor**

"Oh baby, baby, how was I supposed to know, That something wasn't right here? Oh baby, baby, I shouldn't have let you go..." 

You heard the door close and looked out the shower, giggling when you heard him singing along. "And now you're out of sight, yeah, Show me how you want it to be, Tell me, baby, 'cause I need to know now, oh because..."

"My loneliness is killing me," You sang.

"And I," He added, stripping down.

"I must confess I still believe," You smiled.

"Still believe," He echoed, getting into the shower.

You giggled, shaking your head. "When I'm not with you I lose my mind..."

"Give me a sign..."

"Hit me, baby, one more time..."

"Can I kiss you instead?" He smiled cheekily.

**War Doctor**

You would sing in old Gallifreyian and he would often listen outside the door, tears in his eyes for all you both had lost and the sound of your voice. He wished you didn't have to suffer as he did, but he was thankful he wasn't alone. You sang a song of hope, of the red grass and the two burning suns. And one day he knew you would both find a way to save Gallifrey.

**Ninth Doctor**

He was waiting for you to have your shower, and after an hour and a half, he came to knock on the door when he heard you singing.

"I know that you've been waitin' for it, I'm waiting too," 

"You are?" He mouthed.

"In my imagination, I'd be all up on you,"

His eyes widened.

"I know you got that fever for me, Hundred and two, And boy I know I feel the same,  
My temperature's through the roof..."

The door opened before he could move away and you stood in the doorway, eyebrows furrowing when you saw him on the floor. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He stood up and cleared his throat. "I was checking you were nearly ready. But you're not, so I'll go."

You watched him leave, shrugging off his behavior until he poked his head back in. 

"You have a lovely voice."

"I knew it!" You grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.

He winked and quickly left before you could get hold of another pillow to throw at him.

**Tenth Doctor**

He entered the bedroom, sighing when he heard you singing in the bathroom. He walked in, and you looked at him through the glass—bopping your head to keep the beat. "Macho, macho man, I've got to be, a macho man. Macho, macho man."

"I'd hate to be skinny like you!" You pointed at him as you dragged out the 'you.'

He rolled his eyes, "You've been singing that song for four days."

"It's catchy."

"When are you going to be finished?" He asked.

You shrugged, "Until I'm satisfied that I've gotten rid of all that purple alien goop." He sighed when you continued to sing, and you called out to him when he was about to leave. "You could join me? And I'll change songs?"

He tilted his head from side to side, debating internally before closing the door. He knew there was every chance you would purposely sing macho man to annoy him, but it was a chance he would take to join you.

**Eleventh Doctor**

You thought you were alone in the Tardis. The Doctor had left to take Amy on a trip, and he said he knew you needed time to yourself. You didn't know what was worse, losing Rory or watching Amy forget him while you remembered all of it.

He returned early to check on you and found you singing in the shower. He chuckled in the doorway, and you nearly slipped from how quickly you turned.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Yes." You wrapped a towel around your body and stepped out. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just making sure you're okay. What were you singing?"

"Genie in a bottle." You held open the door, "Wanna join me?"

**Twelfth Doctor**

He heard loud music coming from the bathroom and opened the door. "Can I turn it down?"

"Don't you dare! Just go somewhere else if you don't want to hear it."

"It's one of those moments when I feel compelled to spend time with you."

"Well, I guess you're just going to have fun." You grinned at him and sang the chorus. "Woah, we're halfway there, Woah, livin' on a prayer!"

He sighed when you pointed at him. "Fine. Woah, livin' on a prayer!"

"That's the spirit."

**Thirteenth Doctor**

She couldn't find her screwdriver and when she couldn't get into the bathroom she realized you had used it on the door so no one could enter.

"Y\N!"

"Can't hear you! Oh, I'm bringin' sexy back!" She groaned, resting her head on the door.

"Are you singing Justin Timberlake?" 

"Yeah!"

"Why do you always sing that when you are naked?"

**Delgado!Master**

He had entered the bathroom to shave and you were in the shower. 

" - we're talking velvety clothed Doctors whose trained in Akido and you can't be caught unawares..."

He sighed as he looked at you, finding you smirking through the glass. "Are you rewriting the song from The Lion King again?"

You got out the shower, wrapping a towel around your body. "So prepare for a chance of a lifetime, Be prepared for sensational news," You placed your hands on his shoulders and he stared at you in the mirror, unimpressed, "A shining new era, Is tiptoeing nearer,"

"I should never have taken you to the year 1994." He sighed.

"Wasn't wise." You kissed his cheek, walking to the door. "There's no Master fairer -"

He turned around, looking at you pleadingly to stop singing your version of 'Be Prepared'. 

You apologized as you left the bathroom. You waited a few seconds before poking your head back in. "Be prepared!"

He grimaced when he cut his cheek and you giggled, holding your hands up as you went to get dressed.

**Ainley!Master**

He was waiting for you to join him back to Earth and after an hour he found you singing in the bathroom. You looked at him as he entered, "Look for the bare necessities, The simple bare necessities, Forget about your worries and your strife..."

"You are not ready yet? What have you been doing?"

"I mean the bare necessities, That's why a bear can rest at ease, With just the bare necessities of life..." 

"Still hooked on Disney I see."

"I've got three more verses to go then I'll be with you." You told him.

He nodded and you smiled as he left. You knew he was partially excited at visiting the middle ages, but after your last adventure during that time you weren't convinced his motives were honest, so you were taking your time.

"Love you."

His plans to kill a King could wait.

**Roberts!Master**

He didn't care much for boundaries in the beginning. You were still wary of him but he trusted you enough to divulge certain aspects of his plan. So walking into the bathroom while you were showering wasn't as shocking as you felt it was at the time. There were times when he had walked in while you were getting dressed, sitting down, and starting a conversation so casually it stunned you into silence. But when he walked in on you in the shower, you had no towel close by and glass between you.

"Through the hourglass, I saw you, In time you slipped away..." 

He entered the bathroom, finding you singing into a shampoo bottle.

"What are you doing?"

"Singing." You bit your lip, "Why did you just barge in?"

"Because I can." He smiled smugly, sitting on the counter next to the sink. "Don't let me stop you."

"I don't know -"

"Please?"

You playfully rolled your eyes. "Fine. Just hand me a towel."

"Why? I've already seen you naked dozens of times."

He sighed when you avoided eye contact, standing up to place a towel over the glass. "Better?"

You thanked him and he smiled when you continued to sing for him.

"When the mirror crashed I called you, And turned to hear you say If only for today, I am unafraid..."

**Jacobi!Master**

You thought you were alone. And he needed to find an answer to a problem and you had seemingly worked it out, but he couldn't understand your notes so he sought you out.

He paused in the doorway when he heard you singing and you gasped, turning when he walked in further.

"Sorry!" He sheepishly held up the pile of notes. "I need your help."

You nodded, pointing to your towel. He approached you, handing you the towel. "You have a lovely voice."

**Simms!Master**

He was getting dressed to attend a meeting and entered the bathroom, not realizing you were in it as he straightened his tie in the mirror until you started singing.

"You have my heart, And we'll never be worlds apart..."

He turned to the shower, smirking when he saw you through the glass. "Well, hello."

You screamed, dropping the bottle of shampoo and sighing when you saw him. "What are you doing here? I thought you left already?"

"You sound so eager to get rid of me." He approached the glass and you hit his hand when he tried to reach in.

"Hey, hands-off." You giggled. "We wouldn't want your suit getting wet, would we?"

He pouted, walking to the mirror to check his tie wasn't crooked and you saw him trying to steal glances at you through the glass. He smiled as you washed your hair, continuing to sing and looked at his watch before reluctantly leaving to go to a meeting.

You saw him walking back to look at you one more time and laughed, throwing a towel at him. "Get to work!"

**Missy**

" - Take that look from off your face, You ain't ever gonna burn my heart out -"

Missy entered the bathroom abruptly, sighing as she closed the door. You poked your head out the curtain and raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you hiding from Clara again?"

"It's not hiding. It's avoiding." She sat down on the edge of the bath and you shook your head with a smile.

"And so Sally can wait -"

"Do you have to sing that?" She interrupted.

"You know I'm really glad that all that time alone never once changed you." You replied.

**Dhawan!Master**

He knocked on the door and when there was no answer he walked in, seeing you in the shower. He was about to leave but turned back when he realized you were singing. He grinned and joined in when he recognized the song which startled you.

You turned to him, "What are you doing here?"

"Relax, it's nothing I haven't seen before." He smirked, approaching the glass. "Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes."

You nodded, raising an eyebrow when he started getting undressed. "What? I have time to join you." Was his response.

**Jamie McCrimmon**

He would be bashful at first. He wouldn't want to upset you early on, knowing how unhappy you were with the arrangement. So he tried to give you enough space without letting you completely slip out of his fingers. So when he came in to find you singing in the bathroom, he tried to make his presence go unnoticed but you suddenly turned the water off and opened the door seconds later and Jamie had scrambled to the door to act like he was just entering your bedroom. You saw him on the floor and shook your head at him, helping him stand up.

"You have an amazing voice." He complimented.

"Thank you. Now get out so I can get dressed."

**Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart**

He was about to knock on the door to tell you that he was leaving for work when he heard you singing. The lyrics made an eyebrow raise and he forgot about UNIT for a second to listen.

"Tell me what you want, What you like, It's okay..."

He cleared his throat, knocking loudly which ended your singing. "I'm off to work. I'll see you when I get back."

The door opened and you kissed him quickly. "I'll see you tonight." You winked, closing the door.

He was used to your different tastes by this point so the suggestive lyrics didn't completely catch him off guard. You had sung worse before. But he was still curious and would talk to you about the song later.

**Mike Yates**

He came home early from work to surprise you and heard you singing in the bathroom, listening for a moment. "I feel like makin', Feel like makin' love..."

He opened the door and you looked at him through the glass.

"I arrived at a good time then."

**Alydon**

He shook his head, listening to you singing with a smile on his lips. You opened the door moments later, and he smirked at your embarrassment, following you when you walked to get dressed.

"Don't stop on my account." He smiled at your blushed cheeks. "You have an incredible voice. So soft despite your violent personality." 

He laughed, ducking out of the way when you threw a pillow at him.

**Rory Williams**

You were washing your hair as you sang and Rory knocked on the door.

"Babe, I've got to get ready for work." 

You called for him to enter and he went to the sink, shaving as he listened to you sing.

"I'm a genie in a bottle. You gotta ask me the right way. If you wanna be with me"

Rory chuckled at the lyrics, looking at you as he dried his cheeks. "Have you been listening to the radio again?"

**Ian Chesterton**

You had recently moved your clothes into his bedroom, opting to share. He entered the bedroom, hearing the shower running and he stopped outside when he heard you singing.

"Take my hand. Take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you."

He smiled softly, before going to sit on the bed and read the book he had gotten from the library, listening to you sing.


	13. # 13 - Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simms!Master is longer than the other and drifted from my original idea a little. 
> 
> Also sorry for being absent recently, I had writers block for a while. And I still don't have ideas for plots to write a 3rd doctor imagine of a jacobi!master imagine. So if you have any please let me know x

**First Doctor**

You were high off your latest adventure, and he walked into the bedroom to find you dancing to an old song on the record player. He tried to tell you to get some sleep, but you pulled him along to dance with you, your head on his shoulder while you held his hand, his hand on your waist as you swayed to the music. He had sworn to dance for one song but ended up dancing to another two.

**Second Doctor**

Jamie and Victoria would be fast asleep, and you would find him in the console room. You played the song as you entered, placing the record player down and holding out your hand. He would smile and take your hand, surprising you by pulling you to toward him, and you giggle as he led the dance.

**Third Doctor**

He would be getting frustrated with his work, and you would look at the console, and music would play. The Doctor would smile and tell you he had to work, but you take his hands and place them on your hips, placing your arms around his neck. 

"I suppose I could spare one minute."

He twirled you with a smile, forgetting his problems for a few minutes as you danced around the console room.

**Fourth Doctor**

It was more manic than the others. He would be dragging you half the time, and you would laugh at the amount of energy he had. He would dance quickly, and you would nearly get whiplash from how fast he dipped you but recovered when he kissed you.

**Fifth Doctor**

He would be quieter when he had nearly fixed the vortex manipulator, and you would be heading to bed, and he would stop you. When you asked what was wrong, he would say, "Dance with me."

You swayed to the hum of the Tardis, head on his shoulder, his hand holding yours on his chest. You would know from how quiet he was, and how he wanted to make the moment last, what his intentions were. He, like you did most days, wanted to forget that you would be leaving.

**Sixth Doctor**

He would protest at first, but you would pull him towards you, placing a hand on his shoulder while taking his other hand. There weren't many moments with this incarnation, in the early stages, for a chance to show how you felt. Most of the time, he acted as if he disnt like you, but he did, and when he gave in, dancing with you and rested his head on yours reminded you of that.

**Seventh Doctor**

Your first dance was when you realized he had given you the stereo to help you sleep. You had found him in the console room, checking something on the monitor. You set the radio down and pressed play. You held your hand out to him with a smile on your lips, "Dance with me?"

He looked up from the monitor, and his eyes widened when he saw you standing there. You stepped forward to take his right hand, placing it on your waist. You held his left hand and gently began to sway. You laid your head on his shoulder, kissing his cheek before closing your eyes.

**Eighth Doctor**

You had successfully saved a planet, and it was one thing that was guaranteed to put a smile on his face. You ran into the Tardis, and he ran around the console, preparing for flight, and you giggled when he took your hands, dancing with you as he celebrated.

"Did I ever tell you about a planet two billion light-years away? There's a beach with blue sand and red seas. It has three suns that would look beautiful as they set. Would you like to watch the sunset?"

You nodded, wrapping your arms around his waist and resting your head on his chest. Not right now, though." He smiled and kissed your head as you swayed to the silence.

**War Doctor**

You were visiting a space station and the crew had played music to celebrate the success. They would be returning home a place you could never go again. You looked at the Doctor, seeing his thoughts very much resembled your own. Tonight was a success and you didn't want to spend it sulking. It was important to celebrate. 

You walked over to wear he was leaning against the wall, holding out your hand. "Come on."

He took your hand and you pulled him closer, placing your hand on hisnshoulser, holding his right hand in your own. He swayed to the music and you smiled into his shoulder. 

**Ninth Doctor**

After rescuing Jack from his ship, you watched the Doctor dance with Rose, who then started dancing with Jack when he entered the Tardis. You shook your head when he approached you, sighing with a smile on your lips when he pulled you up to dance with him. You placed a hand on his upper back, holding his hand as you swayed to the music. He twirled you under his arm, pulling you in close, his hands on your waist while your arms went around his neck. 

This adventure had upset you more than any other, but the happy ending was something you would never forget. Jamie was reunited with his mother, and you were safe. The Doctor had tried to stop you, but you spoke to Jamie, becoming one of the soldiers, your face changing right before his eyes. But he saved you, he saved everyone, and that night he would dance a thousand times to any song, just as long as he held you in his arms, seeing your smile. You would never remember what happened, but he would. And he became more protective of you because of it.

**Tenth Doctor**

It was a horrible idea in hindsight. You loved a man in uniform, and the Doctor had landed during wartime, coming across a bar where soldiers danced, drank, and tried to forget the horrors they saw. You had stepped into the bar, wearing appropriate clothing, and the Doctor was talking about the last time he was in London during WW2 when a soldier approached you, inviting you to dance.

Donna would always argue that he was jealous. You were enjoying yourself, smiling, and laughing with the soldier while the Doctor listed things that he found 'impressive.' Donna still liked to laugh about the moment when he interrupted the dance, stealing your attention. The look on the Doctor's face when the soldier had kissed you, made her grin. As much distance as he put between you at times, he couldn't hide how he really felt. Not from her.

The lively dance was talked about days later, and although the Doctor tried to appear uninterested, Donna knew differently. When he danced with you, the way he smiled, that's when she knew you would become a couple.

**Eleventh Doctor**

You had watched with amusement, laughing at his silly dance moves for most of the night. It was safe to say; the wedding reception would be memorable, and not just for his lousy dancing. You were watching Amy and Rory dance to a slow song, more couples following when the Doctor approached you.

"May I have this dance?" He held a hand out, bowing slightly.

You set your glass down, taking his hand with a smile. "You may."

He smiled as he led you onto the dance floor, placing a hand on your lower back, holding your hand, starting to sway, turning slowly. You wrapped your arm around his neck when he lifted you, spinning around. You smiled, resting your forehead against his as he slowly lowered you again, so your feet touched the floor.

"On a scale of one to ten, how much does Rory want to kill me right now?" He whispered in your ear.

You looked over his shoulder, giggling into his suit jacket when you saw Rory glaring, looking away when he saw you had caught him. "Oooh, probably an eleven."

He smiled at you, "Have I told you how wonderful you look tonight?"

You wrapped your arms around his neck, his hand falling to your waist. "You might have said it, ooh, eight times in the last two hours. But I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

"You look beautiful." 

"You're not so bad yourself."

**Twelfth Doctor**

He blamed himself mostly. It was his fault you started liking rock music, to begin with. And right now, he regretted it.

You were dancing around the console room, music blaring, and he had tried shouting to get your attention before turning it off with his sonic screwdriver. His angry eyebrows didn't phase you, and you stared him in the eyes, turning the music back on.

He sighed, watching you play air guitar, a fond smile slowly forming on his lips when you gestured for him to join you. Clara would wake up due to the noise and find you both dancing, playing invisible instruments as you sang to the lyrics. She would be speechless and end up shaking her head, deciding not to interrupt.

**Thirteenth Doctor**

You were bored, looking around O's house when you found an old record player and some records. You played one of them, and the Doctor had found you dancing by yourself. You had pulled her further into the living room to dance with you, and although she protested at first, she caved, and you led the dance, quickly realizing she was right. She did have two left feet.

Graham, Ryan, and Yaz entered with O, and if you had been paying attention, you would have seen the Master, reminiscing about the times when he would watch you dance with the Doctor when he went by Missy.

**Delgado!Master**

While he was masquerading as a priest, you would enjoy being home, going out dancing with your friends. The Master had been busy with his plans, so he had no objection to letting you leave his side. But when he had asked you about what you were up to during the day, and you mentioned dancing with men, he was immediately focused on you. He would ask questions about the men then insult them.

"Oh, and you're such a good dancer." You took off your jacket, placing it over the console.

"As it happens..."

"Okay then, prove it." You stepped towards him, and he would dance with you just to make a point.

It wasn't as lively as the dancing at the bar. Instead, it was elegant. He led you around the console, twirling you under his arms, making you look like an expert beside him as he danced. He finished the dance by dipping you suddenly, slowly pulling you back up. Your noses were touching, and you were left speechless by the end.

The Master smirked, walking away to get back to work on his ritual.

**Ainley!Master**

You were brought out of your comfort zone when he took you on a heist. The gallery was decorated for the ball, The Master blending in with the other guests while you tried not to stare at the aliens around you. The dress you wore was not one you would ordinarily wear, but it fitted the event.

He was speaking to a group of Moroks when his eyes found you across the room, looking like you wanted the ground to swallow you up whole, feeling out of place. He excused himself and approached you, standing beside you. "Care to dance?"

You placed your hand in his hesitantly, following him to where other guests were dancing. The Master held your hand, his hand on your hip as he led the dance. He twirled you, dipped you, and even lifted you, his arms around your thighs, your hands on his shoulders as he turned around. He let go, and you gasped, feeling him catch you seconds later.

After that moment, you began to forget where you were, and he didn't have to say anything to make you feel better. He knew the other guests' stares, various species who had never seen a human before was making you feel self-conscious, so he danced with you to take your mind off of it. And it worked, the two of you danced for what felt like hours, and you knew without needing him to confirm it that he had put his plans aside for a moment to cheer you up.

And that's when you started to view him differently, wanting to know more about the caring side of him.

**Roberts!Master**

It wasn't easy to find out your husband was possessed by a Time Lord. And everything that happened afterward just became too much for you to deal with, and you needed a distraction. The Master had returned to the house to find you dancing, sipping wine, and from the two bottles on the coffee table, he knew you were drunk. He should have been angry. After all, how could you help him if you were intoxicated? But he was concerned, observing you while you pulled him further into the living room to dance. You needed a night off, and he could see how hard it had been on you, not really considering it before. 

After three failed attempts to convince you to go to bed, even chasing you around the living room so he could carry you upstairs, The Master decided to leave you be. You swung his arms, and despite his best efforts, he started smiling as you sang along to the song. He put a hand on your back when you took his hand, placing another hand on his shoulder. He led the slow dance, despite the pop song that was playing.

You rested your head on his chest, and he stared down at you for a moment, unsure of what to do. But after a moment's hesitation, he rested his head on yours and danced with you until you were ready to be carried upstairs. He cared about you more than he should have, and that night was one of the moments when it was apparent.

**Jacobi!Master**

Supplies in the silo were low, and so teams were always sent out to find new resources. You heard someone had found a record player, having no idea what it did. So you took it to Yana, knowing he would figure it out. You were in awe of the music, and he smiled when you rested your chin on your hands, gazing at the record player with amazement.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked.

You smiled, nodding. Yana led the dance, and you quickly picked it up, gliding gracefully around the room.

**Simms!Master**

It was an important event. An event that would increase his influence and bring him one step closer to what he wanted. World domination.

You just wished you didn't have to wear a dress and painful heels to attend it. You lost count of the glasses of champagne you had drunk, watching The Master dance with Lucy. He was playing a part, and moments like this made it hard to remember that. Well, besides the alcohol.

He was the only reason you got an invite, and sometimes you coolant help but question his motives. Why did he need you there when he had Lucy? What did he hope to gain? Because all you started to feel was resentment of Lucy and doubts regarding your liaisons with The Master. Did he really care about you? Or was it all some twisted game?

You finished your glass of champagne and didn't notice him approaching you. "Well, someone is thrilled to be here."

You raised an eyebrow at him, "Who?"

"I meant that you looked thrilled because you were drinking. Miserable. I was trying to be sarcastic - it doesn't matter." He sighed.

"Why did you invite me here?" You asked.

"It's an extravagant party, and I wanted to dance with you. Is that a crime?"

"No, but your wife is right over there." You glanced at where Lucy was standing, immersed in conversation with wealthy investors.

"And I can't dance with you?"

"Not in public, no." 

"Oh, come on -" He exclaimed, drawing some attention.

"Keep your voice down." You whispered.

The Master smirked, "Dance with me, or I start shouting in detail about our affair." 

You glared at him while his smirk grew. A smile formed on your lips, not truly angry at him. How could you be when he did everything he could to see you?

"One dance." 

"Two." He argued, leading you to the dance floor.

"One. Or none." You replied firmly.

"Three." He took your hand, pulling you into his arms. 

You placed your hand on his shoulder, "One."

He playfully rolled his eyes, "Fine. But you owe me later." He winked.

"Stop it. Don't do that." You couldn't hold back your giggles when be wiggled his eyebrows, smiling into his shoulder. "Someone can see you."

"So what?" He turned you out of his arms, pulling you back in, your back against his chest as he whispered in your ear. "We both know that they're too stupid to figure it out. There's not a brain cell between them."

You turned around in his arms, running your hand along his chest, walking around him, following the dance. The Master's eyes followed your every movement, wholly entranced.

"I knew what I was getting into when we first kissed." You whispered in his ear. "But I'm not ready for our relationship to be public knowledge yet." 

He took your hand, turning around. "It's just a dance."

"It's never just a dance." You glanced over his shoulder, seeing Lucy was watching and walked out of the ballroom. The Master sighed as he watched you go.

That night he turned up at your door with a bottle of wine, and after a glass, he continued your dance from earlier. You ran your heel up his leg, and he held your thigh, kissing you passionately, pouring every ounce of emotion into the kiss, wishing moments like this could happen whenever he wanted and not only when you were alone. But he respected your wishes to remain private until he divorced Lucy, and you knew how much pressure he was putting on lawyers to make it happen sooner.

**Missy**

You were sitting with your legs dangling from the higher level, Missy beside you as you watched the Doctor make adjustments on the Tardis console.

"He's got no brains, no muscle, no skill, " Missy smiled at you when you started singing, "but he has got a sonic screwdriver..."

"Sonic." She echoed.

"Sonic." You repeated.

"Screwdriver." You sang together.

"It's just a shame it doesn't work on wood." You finished, Missy laughing while the Doctor glared at the two of you.

You held your hands up, smirking as you got to your feet. "Alright, alright." You started walking lit the console room, taking Missy's umbrella as you danced, "It doesn't work on wood. It sucks. It doesn't work on wood. Yeah, it sucks." You clicked your fingers as you left, and Missy smirked as she followed you.

"You know that's your influence." He said to her before she left.

**Dhawan!Master**

He was beating a computer with a keyboard when you rushed into the room. You stopped him from doing any more damage, and when he stormed out, you knew he would come back once he calmed down. He was just shielding you from it.

When he returned, music was playing, and you stood up from the sofa, smiling softly. You walked over to him, placing a finger on his lips before he could speak.

"Don't say anything. Just dance with me."

"I don't see how that will help -"

"I said, don't say anything." You placed his hands on your waist before moving your hands to the nape of his neck.

The Master sighed when you started to sway to the gentle beat, closing his eyes while resting his forehead against yours. You played with his hair, and his head moved to your shoulder, feeling the tension leave his shoulders.

He had sheltered you from the worst of his anger; now you would heal the sadness.

**Jamie McCrimmon**

You danced at your wedding—a traditional Scottish dance. But when it was only the two of you, you swayed to the sound of violins, his hand holding yours that was on his chest, your head on his shoulder, and his head reading on yours. Your arms wrapped around each other's waist, comfortable and as close as you could be as you enjoyed the moment of what had been a hectic wedding.

**Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart**

He rarely got a night off, and sometimes a gala was a blessing as much as it was a curse. Positive, he got to see you. The negative was, he was surrounded by work, and you would pull him up to dance.

You were learning every day, and Alistair knew you had been practicing, so he didn't argue, letting you drag him behind you.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, Alistair placing his hands on your lower back. "I don't know what it is about that suit, but it makes you look taller."

"Really?" He smiled down at you, raising an eyebrow.

"Or I could be shrinking." 

Alistair shook his head, "It's hard to tell, you've always been short."

"Hey!" You giggled. "I thought you found my height adorable." 

"I do." He placed a chaste kiss on your lips, and you rested your head on his shoulders as your bodies moved side to side, turning slowly in a circle.

**Mike Yates**

It was your first date, and neither of you knew what to say, the night turning awkward quickly.

Mike watched the couples dancing lively and looked at you, "Do you want to dance?"

You nodded, taking his hand and following him onto the dancefloor.

He started clicking his fingers, kicking his legs a little as he moved his hands from side to side, and you laughed when he began nodding his head. Mike smiled as you took his hands, placing one on your hip. "You're an awful dancer." 

"You lead, and I'll follow." He said.

So you did. Mike would throw a few moves that made you laugh, and quickly the awkwardness passed. He lifted you into the air and caught you after letting go. You wrapped an arm around his neck, placing a hand on his chest, smiling at him.

He kissed you passionately, and you moved your hand to his cheek, pulling away moments later. "I thought we were dancing?" You asked as your feet touched the floor.

Mike chuckled, taking your hand and spinning you away from him, before pulling you into his arms. You giggled, kissing his cheek before twirling under his arm.

It was a night you would never forget.

**Alydon**

You didn't like drawing attention to yourself. Alydon, however, lost sight of everyone else as he approached where you were leaning on a tree, observing the celebration instead of joining in. You knew from the grin on his lips, and the mischief in his eyes that he was going to drag you to dance with the others and before you could run, he picked you up, lifting you over to where other Thralls were dancing, placing you down, taking your hand in his. You looked around at the stares you were receiving. You were dating the leader and were one of the fiercest warriors. A little staring was to be expected.

Alydon leaned down to whisper in your ear as you turned around slowly. "Forget about them." You smiled softly when he kissed your cheek, meeting his gaze as the people around you disappeared as you enjoyed your night.

**Rory Williams**

You were dancing to classical music on the radio and Rory stopped in the doorway, watching you twirl around. It was the weekend so he had two days in the house and although he loved his job he missed seeing you discover new things.

You giggled when he joined you, starting confidently, recalling a time you had danced with him to keep him awake while he guarded the Pandorica. Oh how times changed.

Rory should've noticed it then. He had fallen in love with you and not even known it. But it was never too late and never too early for a dance in the morning. 

**Ian Chesterton**

The Doctor stayed in the console room, while the four of you spent time in the spacious library. You were dancing with Barbara and Susan when you saw Ian smiling at the scene, long lost interest in his book. You walked over to him, and he stood up, closing his book, taking your hand. He spun you around and you giggled, placing your hand on his chest, holding his hand as he led the upbeat dance. Susan and Barbara giggled at the looks in both your eyes, the latter knowing Ian was smitten with you the second you entered his classroom. 

"I didn't know you could dance."

"You're not so bad yourself." He winked at you and you giggled when he twirled you out of his arms, holding your hand and pulling you back into his arms.


	14. # 14 - You / They get hurt and you patch each other up

**First Doctor**

You were running through woodland, your shoulder colliding with a tree. You looked at the wound and saw it was just a graze so you continued to run back to the Tardis, bursting through the doors.

"Got it!" You held up the device that the Doctor wanted you to steal. You were light on your feet and faster than the others, so you were the best choice to sneak in and out. You handed it to the Doctor, who attached it to the Tardis with three wires before setting the Tardis into flight.

He would repair the frazzled console later, but for now, he was eager to make a swift getaway. You looked at your torn shirt and headed to the medbay, searching the cupboards for what you needed. You sat on the chair and started cleaning the wound before placing a small bandage over it.

"Need some help?" He entered as you tried to tear the tape with your teeth. You handed him the small roll of tape, holding the bandage on your arm with two fingers while he sticks the edges down with tape. "I never knew you could do first aid."

"I trained with a healer before we met. I only lasted two weeks, though, so I only know the basics. Now that I travel with you, it comes in handy."

"What happened?" He asked, turning his head to look at you when you started putting things away.

"I was running, and when I looked over my shoulder to see how close the big bad guys with swords were, " you move to stand in front of him, "I caught my arm on a tree. It just a graze so I'll be fine." 

He nodded, and you looped your arm with his arm, leading him back to the console room. "But if anyone asks, it was a sword."

**Second Doctor**

Getting separated was the one thing that made the Doctor panic. He always had a plan, but on his adventures, anything could happen. Being kidnapped by a man who wanted to teat your brain to see if you were compatible, was just one of the many possibilities. But the Doctor had burst into the room with Jamie and their new friend Zoe. You were bound to a chair, unable to turn your head, but Leo hadn't been able to bind your legs due to the trio barreling in. You kicked his back, sending him towards Jamie who grinned, holding him while the Doctor shut down the machine.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his hands on your arms gently.

"I think so." He caught you when you fainted and looked at Jamie.

"Jamie, take her back to the Tardis, will you?" The Scotsman nodded, walking over to pick you up. He left with Zoe while the Doctor ‘dealt’ with Leo. Well, that was the only explanation you received when you woke up in the Tardis. You went to your bedroom and reached under the bed to get a small tin box, filled with bandages and cleaning wipes.

You went to the mirror on the wall, wincing as you moved your hair away from the gash on your forehead from the weapon Leo had used to knock you out with. You were cutting a bandage to a smaller size to place over it when the Doctor entered.

“Where did you get all of those?” He asked.

“When you live with Ramon Salamander you learn to keep a medkit nearby.” 

He looked at the gash on your forehead, “Here, let me.” 

You handed him the bandage and he placed it gently over the gash on your forehead. “Planets. How cute.”

You laughed lightly, “I thought so.”

He shook his head with a smile on his lips, kissing your cheek as he placed his arm around you as you headed to the door.

**Third Doctor**

The mysterious dinosaurs were fascinating, but they were also frightening. Tearing through the city, destroying buildings, vehicles - anything they came across they destroyed just by walking through it. The Doctor had returned with Sarah-Jane to find UNIT in chaos, and he found you hard at work at the crisis center UNIT had arranged, tending to the injured soldiers.

Currently, you were dealing with the aftermath of one of the dinosaurs escaping The Doctor’s trap, Sarah-Jane right next door to it when it broke free. 

“Take a seat.” You smiled at the shaken journalist as you guided her to a chair, leaving her side for a few moments to get a first aid kit you kept in the Tardis.

You walked out and set the small tin on the table, taking out what you needed to make sure her cuts wouldn’t get infected. The Doctor walked into the room after inspecting the damage with Alistair. 

“Are you alright?” He asked the brunette, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“I’ll be fine.” Sarah-Jane said.

You cleaned the graze on her forehead that she received when the dinosaur escaped The Doctor’s trap. “Just keep it clean. And take one of these if you get any headaches.” You handed her a small pot of pills and she thanked you. “Get some sleep.”

“I’ll try.” She smiled at you before leaving the room.

“You’ve been busy.” The Doctor smiled at you and your newfound confidence in your abilities.

“I feel like I’m learning more here than when I went to Med School.” You smiled, sitting on the chair Sarah-Jane had occupied. “Do you know why the trap didn’t work?”

“No.” He sighed, leaning against the table, crossing his arms. “And I doubt I will be able to trap another dinosaur.”

“If you get hurt trying, you know who to call.” You jested with a smile.

He chuckled, walking over to you, placing his hands on the arms of the chair. “There is one thing I have to ask.” You raised an eyebrow, questioningly. “Where did you get the uniform?”

“I am a nurse, you know?”

“But you’re never at work.”

“Because you keep kidnapping me.”

“Oh, you love it.”

**Fourth Doctor**

It happened when you were on Skaro. You were in the heart of what you had dubbed, the ‘Dalek factory’ and had burned your arm on some pipes. You managed to hide it from The Doctor despite the pain you were in and when you got back to the Tardis, you hide in the bedroom while you tried to treat the burn. The Doctor walked in, pausing when he saw the burn.

“What happened?” He walked over, holding your arm gently as he inspected it.

“I caught my arm on a pipe. Don’t worry, I’ve got what I need here.” You gestured to the first aid kit on the bed and he sighed as he released your arm.

“Still wished you would have told me.” He said. “Even if I find the thought of you dressed as a nurse appealing.”

You jokingly rolled your eyes, and he chuckled. “What? Harry nor Sarah-Jane are here, and you said and I quote, ‘no flirting around the companions because they ask me about it later and I don’t like talking about our sex life’.”

“Shut up and tear some tape.”

“Yes, nurse.” 

**Fifth Doctor**

“Setting seven.” 

You adjusted the sonic screwdriver, and aimed it at the wires he was trying to meld together. The wires sparked and he quickly took the sonic from you, “That’s setting three!”

“Well, it’s different than what I'm used to."

“You said you knew how to use it!”

“I do! The upgraded version!” 

He gasped loudly, highly offended and you got to your feet, walking away. The Doctor stayed in the console room to work on a repair that didn’t require it and after a few minutes guilt started weighing him down, commanding his focus and he knew he wouldn’t be able to finish without talking to you.

He knocked on the door, walking into your bedroom to see you cleaning a cut on your leg. “What happened?”

“I caught my leg on something when I was mad at you.”

“Mad? Why were you mad? I was mad, and rightfully so because you nearly set the Tardis on fire.”

You rolled your eyes, “As If you haven’t done that before.”

“Here.” He smiled, picking up a bandage, and handing it to you. “Where did you learn this anyway?”

“My mother was a nurse.” You said.

“You never told me that.”

“I didn’t want your ego getting bruised by stating the fact you’re not a real Doctor.”

“I am!”

“Yes, but whose medicine and whose philosophy.” You rolled your eyes at the line you had heard a thousand times.

“You know it was comforting in the beginning how well you knew me, but now I’m starting to find it irritating.”

“Only because you can’t win an argument.”

**Sixth Doctor**

You were running through the woods when you tripped over a tree root, scratching your knee in the process. So when you got back to the Tardis you made sure to keep the wound clean and the Doctor observed you with a smile.

“What?”

“Nothing. Well, you seem to know exactly what you are doing, so I was just thinking about you being a Nurse or a Doctor.”

Peri grimaced and headed for the door.

“Not like that!” He called to her before the door closed. “But now I am.”

You stood up and patted his shoulder. “There isn’t enough room on this Tardis for two egos.”

He smiled at the gesture, quickly frowning when you spoke.

“Where did you learn to do that anyway?” He asked while you put away your supplies.

“I don’t know. I just picked it up when we first started traveling together. It’s come in handy.”

**Seventh Doctor**

“I can’t believe he punched me!”

“I can.” You sighed when he moved his head. “Now, sit still! If there are stitches it will heal quicker, Time Lord.”

He rolled his eyes crossing his arms. “Where did you pick this up from anyway?”

“I knew someone would hit you eventually so...” You said with a smirk, causing him to laugh forcefully. “I thought it would be me though.”

You cut the thread and took a step back. “There. All done.”

**Eighth Doctor**

You entered the console room, finding the doors were open and The Doctor was sitting on the edge, looking at the galaxy outside. You smiled as you took a seat beside him.

“How’s your wrists?” You asked.

He twisted his hand around his left wrist, thinking about the events that took place only three hours ago. “They’ll mend.”

You noticed the cuts on his wrist from the handcuffs that the Master had used on him while he opened the Eye of Harmony and stood up, “I’ll be right back.”

You reappeared five minutes later with a small box and the Doctor smiled at you as you took out what you needed. You cleaned the small cuts and he stared at you, admiring the way your eyebrows knit together when you concentrated. Although Time Lords healed themselves, he was grateful you had thought about him.

“I didn’t know you were a Doctor.”

“Oh I’m not. But I lived alone and when you’re as clumsy as I am, it only makes sense that you know how to take care of yourself.” You glanced at him, sending him a small smile before rolling his sleeve down. You closed the box and placed it beside you, looking out at the galaxy.

The Doctor admired you for a moment before turning his head to look at the star you were pointing to, a smile on his lips. 

“That’s Betelgeuse.”

“Bettlegeuse?”

“Bete-lg-euse.”

“Betal-geuse?”

He chuckled, “Now, you’re purposely getting it wrong.”

You smiled, resting your head on his shoulder. “Tell me about Betelgeuse then.”

“It’s the tenth brightest star, Rigel being the ninth.” He began. “It’s the second brightest star when it’s part of the constellation of Orion...”

**War Doctor**

You were bleeding through your shirt but you refused to stop until all the children were safe underground. The Doctor had seen you ushering the children and had helped you get them underground, lighting the way. You leaned against the wall, panting for breath and he turned, stopping to help you. He cut the sleeve of your shirt and bandaged you up as well as he could. You kept a hand on your stomach, leaning on him as he helped you the rest of the way. 

**Ninth Doctor**

You looked up when there was a knock on the bedroom door and you smiled at The Doctor when you saw he was leaning against the door frame. “Are you alright?”

You nodded, followed by a wince as you cleaned the cut along your shoulder from a Slitheen claw. It was expected when you were being held by a large alien creature with three large claws on each hand.

“They really need to get manicures.” You thanked him when he took over, lightly dabbing the saline solution on the large scratch.

“Where did you get all these?” He asked, nodding to the box filled with medical supplies you would expect in a GPs bag.

“It was my father’s. He taught me the basics, you know, and I read a lot. I even attended a few lectures and demonstrations.”

“So when you’re not a scientist, you’re a Doctor.”

“Well, I didn’t take any tests or anything. I never had the time.”

He smiled, placing gauze over the scratch, accepting the pieces of tape you handed him to stick it down. 

“What?” You asked, noticing his smile.

“Nothing. It’s just when I think I know all there is about you, you still surprise me.” 

**Tenth Doctor**

You wouldn’t be the same after suffering at the hands of The Master, and neither would he. You were starved so you were skinnier and you had bruises on your arms, and he knew there would be more where he couldn’t see.

You had helped Jack fight off the soldiers The Master had hypnotized. You were sitting in your bedroom, staring at the walls as it dawned on you that you were finally back home. You were safe and so was he.

“Here, let me.” He entered the room and your eyebrows furrowed when he lifted the box from your hands, having no recollection of taking it from the bottom drawer of your dresser. You held up your shirt sleeve and he swallowed thickly, trying not to stare at the bruises dotted along your arm. The Master was dead and he had mourned for his friend. You had comforted him, understood his grief, even though The Master was the reason you were suffering for so long.

“What happened?”

“One of those soldiers took out a knife when I kicked his gun out of his hand. Dude was twice my size and I still kicked his ass.”

His lips turned up in a smile, laughter leaving his lips. You looked up at him, a smile on your lips for the first time in over a year. It had been a long year, but it was over now.

“I didn’t know you kept a first aid kit.” He said once the laughter had died down.

“I knew it would come in handy one day.”

He put the used items in the trash bin and put the first aid kit in the bottom drawer again, before sitting beside you on the bed.

He didn’t have any words. But when you rested your head on his shoulder he realized he didn’t need any. You didn’t need to be a Time Lord to understand what was going on in his head. He rested his cheek against your hair, placing an arm around your back.

**Eleventh Doctor**

“I hate reptiles.”

He entered the room, raising an eyebrow at that statement, his eyes falling to your cheek which had a cut on it.

“Two hours ago, I am sure they felt the same way.” He looked around the room, finding your first aid kit. “You should put a bandage on it.”

“I don’t need one.” You playfully rolled your eyes when he held up a bandage with bow ties on it. “Where did you even find those?”

He grinned, shrugging. “Oh come on, please?” 

You shook your head. “We already have one bow tie fanatic on board. I don’t think Amy could survive two.”

“Pretty please?” He asked.

You held your hand out, sighing. “Fine.”

“No! I’ll put it on!” He grinned, and you shook your head at his excitement. You titled your head to the side and he gently placed the bandage over your cut. “Why do you have a medkit anyway?”

“When Amy told me about your adventures I thought she was exaggerating. Then we went to Venice and I was nearly killed by an alien fish.”

“Point taken.” He smiled, closing the kit. “Wasn’t all bad though, was it?”

“No. It wasn’t.” You agreed with a smile, knowing he was referring to the kiss you had shared.

**Twelfth Doctor**

“Stop moving.”

You tilted your head away from his hand and he sighed, hand hovering in the air. “I need to clean it before I put a bandage over it.”

“I know but it stings!”

“Stop being a baby.” He dabbed the saline on the wound on your forehead. “There. Done.” He turned to the table to lift two bandages, “Would you like Hello Kitty or rainbows?”

You leaned your head to look in the first aid kit, “There should be plain ones in there -”

“No. Just Hello Kitty and rainbows. Which one?”

You eyed him suspiciously, “Fine. Give me the rainbows.”

He grimaced and you sighed. “Hello Kitty.”

“Great choice!” He grinned.

“You just want to embarrass me, don’t you?”

“Would I do that to you?”

“Yes.”

**Thirteenth Doctor**

You were never getting on an airplane ever again. In the midst of all the chaos, you had nearly been sucked out the door and had held onto the bottom of the seats while the group tried to help you.

Your hands were badly cut and bruised from holding on so tightly, and when you returned to the Tardis The Doctor found you cleaning your cuts with saline solution you had found in your first aid kit.

“I have a better idea.” She led you to the med bay and you looked around the large spacious room that had a bed in the middle. “Take a seat.”

You sat down and held your hands out.

“Do you remember the Nanobots we found on Jack’s ship?”

“Yeah, during the war. God, that was a long time ago.” 

“Longer for me.” She smiled. “The Tardis has that same technology in this med bay.” She snapped her fingers and you looked at the small Nanogenes as they flew to your hand, feeling the cuts tingle. “Only these Nanogenes are familiar with human anatomy.”

You looked at your hands and saw the cuts and bruises had healed. “You know I think this is the first time you’ve shown me something and it wasn’t because you wanted to impress me.”

“Well...” She trailed off, making you both laugh lightly.

**Delgado!Master**

It had been a rough trip. Between all the accusations and the fighting, you hadn’t had time to fully process your situation. But now back on the Tardis, you could calmly evaluate the events and remember one detail. He had gotten hurt trying to save you. Granted it was his fault you were captured anyway, but still, he had come back for you and that proved more than words he could say.

He was in the console room, letting the Tardis drift while he let you sleep it off. But you couldn’t sleep due to the events and sought him out. You entered the console room with your hands in the pockets of your oversized hoodie, and The Master turned to you, raising an eyebrow.

“You should be asleep.”

You shrugged. “Not in the mood anymore.” You walked over to him, taking out the small first aid kit from your pocket. “Sit down.”

“Time Lords -”

“Are superior blah de blah blah blah. Sit.” You ordered, pointing to the chair against the railing. He sighed, glancing at you in amusement as he sat down. You lifted his shirt and grimaced at the large cut on his side from a sword. “Being a Time Lord is great and all...but you still bleed.”

You opened your kit and knelt on the floor, feeling his curious stare but not daring to meet his gaze, as you get organized. You cleaned the wound, not missing the slight wince he gave now and then.

“How do you know this?” He asked. “I did not realize you were a nurse.”

“I wasn’t. But I know my fair share. When it requires stitches, then I get queasy.” You placed a bandage over the cut and smiled proudly. “There.” You stood up and took his hand when he held his side while he stood up. “Time Lords are superior in some ways. But just like me, you bleed.”

“We heal quicker.” He said.

“Not quick enough apparently.” You picked up your kit and headed to the doorway.

“Y/N.” You turned around to look at him. “Thank you.”

You smiled, sending him a nod before walking out of the console room. 

**Ainley!Master**

Through your blurry vision, you could see The Master rushing around what appeared to be a hospital room, making a lot of noise as he did so, a few Gallifreyan curses leaving his lips as he searched for what he needed.

“What were you thinking?”

You looked at your stomach, seeing the large three scratches, bleeding through your shirt. You swallowed thickly and looked at the ceiling. “You’re welcome.”

“I could’ve handled it.”

“You didn’t even know what _it_ was.” You winced when he began to clean the wounds. He didn’t apologize, but he was gentler.

He walked to a panel in the wall and you turned your head to watch him fiddle with wires. “W-What are you doing?” You asked, getting weaker.

“Trying to activate the Nanogenes.” He kicked the wall and you closed your eyes, a small smile on your lips.

“Did it help?”

“No.” 

“Did it hurt?”

“No.”

“Liar.”

He approached you and placed a hand by your legs, and another by your hair. “I’ll have to do this the...” He grimaced. “human way.”

You would have asked what he meant but he activated a holographic program and you raised an eyebrow when four people appeared, dressed in scrubs.

“Human way my ass.” Your eyes widened when the hologram pressed an instrument to your neck and felt The Master kiss your forehead.

“Don’t worry. You’ll be fine.”

When you woke up, you were in your bedroom, the only signs of surgery were the bandage wrapped around your waist. You turned your head when the door opened, The Master entering, fixing his hair, looking as if he had just run through the Tardis to get to you. Not that he would admit it, of course.

“How are you feeling?”

“A lot better. What was that -”

“Emergency Medical Hologram. Setting Four. Human patient.”

“So I’m not the first then, eh?” You jested as you sat up, The Master quickly stepping forward to help you stand up. 

“No, actually. I installed it on your first night. You were asleep so I decided to set certain, precautions.”

You smiled softly. “Thank you.”

He cleared his throat, avoiding eye contact. Your smile grew as you hugged him. “You look evil, but you’re really quite soft sometimes.”

He blinked for a moment, realizing you were right. Around you, he was different. And he had never been so afraid of losing someone, human or otherwise, to create an entire program that would save them.

“Don’t worry. I’ll only tell the thousand people we meet.”

He chuckled, returning your embrace. “You wouldn’t dare.”

**Roberts!Master**

There were gangs all over the city. Some only did theft, some were drug dealers, and others were killers. And when two, or all of the groups collided it was chaos.

The Tardis was parked in an alleyway and you had an argument with The Master after speaking to The Doctor who had told you that The Master had lied to you so you would help him. And The Master couldn’t say or do anything to make you trust him again. But when you stormed out the Tardis, he chased after you, hoping to try.

Gunfire could be heard a short distance away and as you argued, tears falling as you stared at the man who had taken over your husband's body, you could faintly hear it getting louder. A car entered the alley and you shielded your eyes from the bright headlights. Another car followed, gunshots coming from both cars. You felt a hand grab your arm, another on your back to push you into the Tardis. You fell inside, turning with a gasp when you heard the final gunshot. Your eyes widened when you saw the hole in the back of his jacket, screaming when the bullet ricocheted on the Tardis floor.

You jumped to your feet, catching him when he stumbled, seeing the blood seeping through his shirt. “Oh my god!” You took out your cellphone but he stopped you.

“What are you doing?”

“Calling an ambulance.”

“They’d tear me apart. Help me inside the Tardis.” You reluctantly listened and took him inside, following his directions to the med bay. He sat on the bed and he snapped his fingers but nothing happened. “Of course.”

“What?”

“The Tardis won’t help.” He held his wound and you bit your lip anxiously. “She’ll leave me to die.”

You shook your head. You remembered something he told you about Tardis’s and ran out of the room, heading through the corridors to the heart of the Tardis. “I know you can hear me. He told me about this place. I also know that you don’t like him, and have a really good reason to want him dead, but...I care about him. It sounds ridiculous but I care about him. I-I love him.” You looked away when tears fell from your eyes. “So you can’t let him die. Please. I’m begging you - save him. Please.”

You felt a hand on your shoulder and turned to see The Master, a smile on his lips. “You’re okay!” You hugged him tightly and he closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around you.

“Only because of you.”

**Jacobi!Master**

You had escaped the Daleks by the skin of your teeth and when you had misheard one of his instructions, you sent the Tardis crashing into a hostile planet. Humans had settled on multiple planets, forming colony’s and when you crashed right in the middle of a major city, there was no warm reception.

The Master had been shot and you had to listen to him rant about how ‘inappropriate’ it was to be shot by a female. Now, normally you would call him out on his sexism, but as you cleaned and bandaged the wound, his comment distracted you from it, as he said it without seemingly knowing he had done. There weren’t many days he gave you compliments.

“Why can’t all humans be like you?”

“I guess I’m just special.” You smiled, not taking his words seriously.

“Yes,” He agreed.

You eyed him for a moment as you stuck down the bandage. “There. All done. You know at your age you really should think about taking it easy.” He glared at you, causing you to laugh.

“What do you mean ‘my age’?” He stood up and you backed away to the door.

“Elderly.”

You ran away when he chased you.

**Simm!Master**

Trying to take over a planet ruled by lava creatures probably wasn’t his greatest idea, and even The Master was willing to admit that he regretted it. The civilization had preformed several scans of your anatomy, a painful process and he had saved you, piloting the Tardis a safe distance away before watching the planet destroy itself.

There wasn’t a lot he could do for there were no injuries, just pain which he could make manageable.

You were lying in bed when he checked on you, letting the Tardis drift in space, as it will do until you were better.

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

“A little better.” You told him as he walked over to the bed. “Lie with me?”

He nodded, getting into bed, kicking off his shoes. He lied on his back and placed his arm around your shoulders when you cuddled into his chest, draping an arm across his abdomen.

“I feel ten times better already.”

He smiled softly, pressing his lips to your forehead, his lips lingering for a moment. 

**Missy**

You looked at the other people queued up to become Cyberman. Not of their own accord. You stumbled across the factory and pretended to be controlled like the other poor unfortunate souls who were being given a death sentence. You kept your eyes peeled for a skinny, tall, grey-haired Time Lord, not seeing a woman in Victorian dress giving you an escape route.

You were placed in a capsule and were wondering where The Doctor was. You heard the others in the capsules beside you, screaming. Your capsule flashed but did not transform you into a Cyberman like the others.

Missy distracted the two Cybermen controlling the experiment, using her umbrella to open your capsule from a distance. You fled the factory, seeing a woman watching you. Before you could approach her, The Doctor appeared and you looked away from the woman, and when you looked back she was gone. It wasn’t until days later that you found out that The Master, now Missy, had saved you from death.

You were still getting used to idea of The Master being female, and well, _alive_. So when she approached you with a solution to the injuries you had received when you escaped the factory _after_ going back to the factory to destroy the Cybermen.

“What is this place?” You asked, looking around the spacious room that had a very high ceiling.

“The medbay. Every Tardis has one. Didn’t The Doctor mention that?”

You looked at her, your annoyance clear, and she sighed, nodding. You didn’t appreciate her comments about The Doctor, as they were all negative.

“Sit down.” You followed her instructions. “You could even take your shirt of it you like?”

You playfully rolled your eyes at her suggestion. “I’m fine, thanks.”

“Suit yourself.” She snapped her fingers and you were surrounded with small lights, feeling your skin tingle.

“What are they?” You asked, holding your hand up to watch the burn on your hand heal. You had tripped and touched one of the capsules that were set to erupt and burned the palm of your hand.

“Nanogenes. They analyze DNA in order to heal wounded soldiers during the Time War. This Tardis is familiar with humans and so are the Nanogenes.”

“Wait, what happens if they weren’t?”

“You’d be horribly disfigured.”

**Dhawan!Master**

It was an odd situation you had found yourself in recently. The Master took you with him in his Tardis and after a few trips The Doctor would catch up and ‘rescue you’ and The Master would then ‘save you’ and the cycle would repeat itself. The last few months had been the strangest months of your life. Only when The Doctor knew that given the choice, you would stay with The Master, and stopped searching for you did life seem to be almost normal.

You had been on a trip with The Master and encountered one of his past incarnations, getting separated from the incarnation you knew, and caught up in his past troubles with the Daleks.

You had watched as he killed the Gardezzan and knew he had the same painful fate for you. Suddenly the Tardis started shaking and your Master appeared, burgundy coat and all.

You breathed a sigh of relief, when he approached you, checking to make sure you were alright before turning to his past self. “Who are you?”

“I’m you. But better, though, eh?” He winked at you and you jokingly rolled your eyes. “Sorry, gramps, I need her for a little while longer.”

You blinked when your surrounding changed to the house and you sighed, walking to sit on the couch.

He sat beside you and took hold of your left arm, examining it. “Just a bruise. I’m amazed he even had the strength to grab you like that.” He stood up and went to the kitchen, returning with an ice pack. “Here.” 

You held it against your arm and smiled when he sat beside you, resting your head on his shoulder. “It’s oddly comforting to know that some things never change.”

“What do you mean?”

“You have always been a bad dresser.” 

**Jamie McCrimmon**

You had been tested by the Dominators. The Doctor reckoned you were lucky that your brain wasn’t fried by their machine, and you would be inclined to believe him if it weren’t for the pounding headache you had.

Jamie knocked on the door of your bedroom. You looked at him over your shoulder before lying down again. He entered the bedroom and you turned to him when he sat on the bed.

“I thought you could use a remedy from home.” He handed you the herbal mixture he had hid behind his back and you thanked him, accepting it.

You had small circular burn marks on both sides of your head and you knew this remedy would soon help it heal.

You laid down and gestured for him to join you. He laid on his side, facing you and you kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”

“I’m just glad you’re alright.”

**Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart**

********“How is she?” Alistair looked over his shoulder at Jo when she entered the room.

“Her temperature seems to have gone down. The fungus may be working, but I don’t think she is recovering as well as The Doctor hoped.” He said.

“I brought fresh water.” She smiled gently, handing him a bowl with cold water in it.

“Thank you.”

She left the room and he kept you cool with a damp cloth on your forehead. It took days for you to wake up and Alistair only left the room when it was time to destroy the giant maggots. When he returned you were sitting up in bed, eating some soup Jo had made.

“Hello, stranger.” You smiled.

“You’re awake.” He glanced at The Doctor, Benton and Jo when they left the room to give you privacy. He took off his hat and sat on the bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better. Little headache, but I don’t know if that’s because of Jo’s fussing or the giant maggots I’ve heard so much about.”

He chuckled. “Perhaps it is both.”

You laughed lightly, tapping your cheek. He turned your chin gently to kiss you tenderly and you placed a hand on his cheek. “It must have been hard for you to see me like that. I’m sorry.”

“I’m just glad you’re alright.”

“Thanks to you.”

He shook his head and took the soup from your hands. “Here, let me.” You smiled at him when he wasn’t looking, knowing despite how hard the last few days were for him, he refused to leave your side. To see you in such a state, barely considered conscious, was heart-breaking.

**Mike Yates**

It was dangerous work being a soldier in UNIT. You both understood that when he first gained in interest in the organization. Witnessing the pain he endured was different from imagining.

The city was under attack, and Mike couldn’t get hold of UNIT through the radio, or over the phone. the invasion swept all over the city and you had nowhere to go when Mike was shot. Nowhere except home.

Your first aid kit was basic so trying to patch him up would be a hail mary. But you could only work with what you had at your disposal.

Instead of forceps you had your fingers and you would never forget that feeling of reaching into his wound to get the bullet out.

“That’s good.” He breathed, his chest rising and falling as he tried to keep himself awake. “You’re doing great,” He assured you.

You held back your tears as you placed the bullet on the coffee table. 

“Now,” he pointed to the lighter and the knife. “you need to cauterize it.”

“Mike, no -”

“Y/N, please.” He touched your cheek. “It’s going to be fine.”

You followed his instructions, heating the knife before placing it over the wound to seal it. A sob left your lips when he cried out in pain. You laid him down when you saw he was sweating and he protested but you were adamant that he rested.

“I’ll keep trying to reach UNIT.” You told him, taking hold of his hand.

He fell asleep and you kissed his hand before leaving him to rest. You went to the kitchen to put the items away, letting your tears fall as your body shook from the sobs you refused to let him hear. He was safe, for now. And you hoped that whatever otherworldly force that was trying to take over the world, would let him rest. Then he could help kick their ass.

**Alydon**

When he heard you had been injured Alydon had rushed to your side, a deep frown on his lips when he saw you with the healer. He took your hand and you sent him a small smile.

"I'm okay."

"Barely." He looked at the healer, "Can you give us a moment?"

She bowed her head before leaving and Alydon sighed as he brushed hair away from your shoulder. "I shouldn't have let you go."

"Don't be ridiculous." You said. "It wouldn't have been a success otherwise."

Alydon called the healer when you winced in pain, helping her when he saw how frazzled she was. You smiled softly when she left to fetch you water.

"You're a natural." You teased.

Alydon chuckled, bending down to kiss your forehead when he was done. "Get some sleep. I will check on you later."

You nodded, feeling tired from the medicine and he looked over his shoulder as he left, smiling softly when he saw you were asleep.

**Rory Williams**

He had been slashed on the arm with a sword during his fight in the Colosseum. He had hidden his pain until you saw the wound. You rushed to get everything you needed to heal him and returned, kneeling on the floor as he sat on the edge of the Pandorica. He admired you as you patched up his arm, a small smile on his lips. 

**Ian Chesterton**

Your cheek had been cut from an explosion that destroyed a wall. Ian sat between your legs on a stool while you sat on the bed, wincing every now and then as he cleaned the wound on your cheek and forehead. 

"Sorry." He put plasters over the cuts and sighed when he was finished. "Are you okay?"

You nodded, wrapping your arms around his waist. He placed his arms around you while you buried your head in his neck.

"Are you lying?" He asked knowingly.

You nodded and he kissed your cheek, holding you tighter.


	15. #15 - How They Describe You

**First Doctor**

_Brilliant_ because you were booksmart and a great strategist which save his life and the lives of his cpmpabions many times

**Second Doctor**

_Alluring_ because you always captivated his attention and he loved to pick your brain as he found your views on certain topics fascinating 

**Third Doctor**

_Motherly_ because you always took care and gave advice to everyone as if you were their mother

**Fourth Doctor**

_Caring_ because you always made sure everyone was okay mentally and physically and always offered your shoulder to cry on

**Fifth Doctor**

_Michevious_ as you always brought trouble with you wherever you went since you arrived from his future 

**Sixth Doctor**

_Patient_ because he knew this incarnation wasn't the easiest to adjust or care for but you always found place for him in your heart eventhogh his shenanigans were never ending

**Seventh Doctor**

_Forgiving_ as he had done some questioning things but you always forgave him

**Eighth Doctor**

_Kind_ because you were friendly and considerate of others, always putting them first - to a fault sometimes 

**War Doctor**

_Strong_ because even in your darkest days you always took care of him when you saw he was struck with grief.

**Ninth Doctor**

_Tease_ because you were always teasing him

**Tenth Doctor**

_Brave_ which wasn't surprising as you grew up fearing and fighting Cybermen. You were a great warrior and the Doctor could relate to all you had lost

**Eleventh Doctor**

_Honest_ because you always made ypu opinion known. You made sure he stayed to his true self and helped him do what's best in order to save people no matter how dangerous the situation 

**Twelfth Doctor**

_Cuddly_ which wasn't a trait he was fond of in this incarnation but there were times when he didn't know he needed your comfort until you hugged him

**Thirteenth Doctor**

_Loving_ because there wasn't many people who could continue to love someone who changed genders and personalities. But you had a lot of love in your heart and she was grateful everyday to be the one you gave your love to

**Delgado!Master**

_Secretive_ as you never shared your feelings until they bottled over. He always tried to guess how you were feeling because you rarely confided in him except when you couldn't contain your feelings anymore

**Ainley!Master**

_Wicked_ because your schemes were almost as great as his 

**Roberts!Master**

_Trusting_ and he had used this nature to his advantage many times especially when he wanted forgiveness but never let anyone else manipulate you 

**Jacobi!Master**

_Annoying_ because you always tired to find a better part of him that he saved for you in private but you wished he could share the better part of him with others

**Simms!Master**

_Breathtaking_ because your beauty took his breath away when he first met you

**Missy**

_Neat_ as you kept everything tidy and clean and she loved watching you get irate when she purposely mixed up alphabetical books

**Dhawan!Master**

_Strong_ as you amazed him with how strong you were mentally because of how you overcame grief who was a familiar friend in your life

**Jamie McCrimmon**

_Enchanting_ as you captured his attention by just living your life and he found it the most amazing thing in the universe. It was no secret Jamie was more thrilled about the arranged marriage than you were as he had always admired you and he never stopped 

**Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart**

_Exciting_ because you were from decades in his future, the way you spoke, the way you behaved, confused and shocked him but there was never a dull moment with you in his life 

**Mike Yates**

_Fiesty_ because you never needed him to defend you because you had a fiery temper and could silence someone with a glare

**Alydon**

_Secretive_ because you were raised to be a warrior and your father taught you that emotions were weaknesses that could be used against you and it took a while for Alydon to break through those walls to get to know you 

**Rory Williams**

_Exciting_ because you were discovering something new every day and your excitement wore off on him. And he loved waking up next to you, not knowing what the day would bring but he knew it would be fantastic 

**Ian Chesterton**

_Affectionate_ because while you both preferred to show affection when you were alone, you still showed it in small ways like hand holding or kissing his cheek.


	16. #16 - They Like When You...

**First Doctor**

....give him the quiet space to read in the library. Unlike his Eleventh incarnation this Doctor does not grow restless so easily and enjoys reading in solitude. You were not such an avad reader yourself so the Doctor learned early on that you couldn't read for more than an hour before you grew bored and started to annoy him to go on another adventure 

**Second Doctor**

...confide in him about Ramon as you kept your emotions bottled in and all he wanted was to help you. You may think he would find a conversation about your exhusband who was thrown from the TARDIS an awkward subject but this Doctor wasn't so easily jealous that he would put your feelings aside. You needed someone to talk to and even if you were thinking of memories from your past relationship he was all ears if it would make you smile again

**Third Doctor**

...show your fiesty nature. You were always soft spoken but the Doctor had learned you had another side during an adventure where you encountered the Daleks and always riled you up to gain a reaction 

**Fourth Doctor**

...wear his scarf. Due to the outrageous length of the scarf it's long when he is wearing it and he is a great deal taller than you so when you wear the scarf it envelops you and he always has to pull it down to find your forehead to kiss it

**Fifth Doctor**

...wear his glasses. Although you mostly wear them to tease him for not really needing them, he finds the sight of you wearing his glasses adorable 

**Sixth Doctor**

...hold his hand. Hand holding was how you told him everything you couldn't say aloud on adventures. You were in a crowded room with Generals or on the verge of being shot by Daleks, or running from Cybermen. So when you took his hand he knew what you wanted to tell him. "I'm here.", "I'm scared.", "You'll always have me.", "I'm ready to run if you are." 

**Seventh Doctor**

...forgive him. This incarnation has his dark moments but he always begs for forgiveness because he didn't want to lose you 

**Eighth Doctor**

...laugh. It sounds like a melody and he can't help but laugh with you because your laughter is contagious 

**War Doctor**

...sing. You would sing songs from Gallifrey and although they were filled with sorrow, it was also filled with hope that one day you would return there.

**Ninth Doctor**

...wrap your arms around his neck and kiss his cheek. This is how you eased the demons in his mind and he would stare down at you as if you were an angel sent from above

**Tenth Doctor**

...wear his trench coat. He had caught you in the bedroom, looking in the mirror as you lowered your voice to sound like him. He chuckled and you sheepishly smiled as he walked over to kiss you. He found the sight of you wearing his clothes adorable

**Eleventh Doctor**

....play with his hair. This incarnation never liked sitting still for long but when you sat with his head in your lap and played with his hair he could lie there for hours

**Twelfth Doctor**

...when you cross your arms and raise an eyebrow at him. It usually happened after he'd reduced someone to tears but the sight of your annoyed stance was attractive in his opinion 

**Thirteenth Doctor**

...say what she wanted to say but her awkwardness never allowed her to say. You explained what she was meaning and she appreciated your continued support

**Delgado!Master**

...wrapped your arms around his waist when he lost to the Doctor. Your relationship had a rocky start and he was insecure about you leaving to rejoin the Doctor. But when you wrapped your arms around him you made sure he knew there was no where else you'd rather be

**Ainley!Master**

...worry about him. He hasn't had someone that cares about him like you do for a very long time and he's grateful for your presence in his life

**Roberts!Master**

...try to explain why he should care about hurting people. It irritated him in the beginning but he found it rather...cute how you tried to make him understand compassion

**Jacobi!Master**

...when you made him tea while he was reading in the TARDIS library. The Time War raged on but you were safe in the TARDIS with him and moments as domestic as this made him forget the war outside even for a little while

**Simms!Master**

...when you blush. He loves complimenting you and flirting with you just to see you blush

**Missy**

...see the better part of her. You had changed since she joined the Doctor but you still saw the person you fell in love with

**Dhawan!Master**

...place your head on his chest. There's nothing he likes more than to fall asleep with his arms around you, feeling your heartbeat through his shirt

**Jamie McCrimmon**

...kiss his cheek. You weren't as thrilled about the prospect of an arranged marriage but when you met Jamie and travelled with him on the TARDIS your relationship grew naturally and he loved any affection you gave him

**Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart**

...massage his shoulders. Babysitting the Doctor is no easy job and you always massages his shoulder to ease his stress

**Mike Yates**

...sing. He loves coming home from a long day to find you singing as you cooked in the kitchen

**Alydon**

...use your fiesty attitude. He was often teased for his wandering eyes and while he was promised to Dyoni, his attention was on you and that never changed despite the many doubts through the years. But when people commented on your relationship, trying to plant doubts as to Alydon's fidelity there was nothing he loved more than watching you silence men twice your size with a single glare

**Rory Williams**

...talk about your home thousands of years in the past. You missed it sometimes but you had never experienced such freedom. He liked the way you would smile as you talked and while he felt bad you had to leave your life to be with him, he knew this life was the one you preferred as you could make decisions on your own without your father lawfully ruling your every move

**Ian Chesterton**

...surprise him. Whether it's dinner or a gift you had found on your travels. He had a collection of gifts from you and you had a collection of gifts from him.


	17. #17 - Where they like to kiss you

**First Doctor**

Cheek

**Second Doctor**

Lips

  
**Third Doctor**

Forehead

**Fourth Doctor**

Lips

**Fifth Doctor**

Cheek

**Sixth Doctor**

Forehead

**Seventh Doctor**

Cheek

**Eighth Doctor**

Lips

**War Doctor**

Forehead 

  
**Ninth Doctor**

Cheek 

**Tenth Doctor**

Lips

  
**Eleventh Doctor**

Forehead 

**Twelfth Doctor**

Cheek

  
**Thirteenth Doctor**

Cheek

  
**Delgado!Master**

Hand

**Ainley!Master**

Cheek

  
**Roberts!Master**

Lips

  
**Jacobi!Master**

Forehead 

**Simms!Master**

Lips

**Missy**

Lips

**Dhawan!Master**

Cheek

**Jamie McCrimmon**

Cheek

**Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart**

Forehead 

**Mike Yates**

Cheek 

**Alydon**

Lips

**Rory Williams**

Lips

**Ian Chesterton**

Cheek 


	18. #18 - On a bad day they will...

**First Doctor**

...Read to you. He isn't good at comforting people but he knows that the sound of his voice comforts you although he never understood why. He would find where you had hidden yourself away and recite a book word for word to make you feel better and forget about your bad day.

**Second Doctor**

...hug you. He would find you in your bedroom and no words were needed as he sat beside you on the bed, placing his arm around your back, your head falling on his shoulder. The warmth of his embrace was enough to make you smile and put your bad day behind you.

**Third Doctor**

...give you a distraction. You had lost a patient and the outcome was out of your control and the Doctor presented you with a device that needed 'fixing' so you had something to take your mind off of it and he would sit for hours watching you fix this device and when you went to get a different tool, he quickly soniced the wires before taking his seat, not showing signs he had moved, and it was worth it to see the smile on your lips when the device worked.

**Fourth Doctor**

...tell you about a distant planet that he wanted to show you. You would act uninterested at first then ask questions. And he would smile and kiss your forehead before piloting the TARDIS.

**Fifth Doctor**

...make you a cup of tea. He would bring you tea and place his arm around your shoulders as he sat beside you. He would kiss your head and say, "Not all days will be like this." 

**Sixth Doctor**

... be unsure of what to say but would place a hand on your back and when you hugged him, he would welcome the embrace, knowing that his usual self, sarcastic and insulting, wasn't what you needed right now. You needed the comfort of his fifth incarnation.

**Seventh Doctor**

.. ask Ace what to do and when she told you that the Doctor wanted to speak to you, you never imagined he had parked a little ways away from the Milkyway.

**Eighth Doctor**

...take you to see a constellation and you would admire the stars and as you listened to him name the stars you would rest your head on his shoulder, admiring him as he spoke, grateful that you had him in your life.

**War Doctor**

...remind you that the universe was always growing. Stars were being born, new species were being created and although you had lost your people it helped you remember the good times on Gallifrey.

  
**Ninth Doctor**

...take you back home and as you walked around the familiar surroundings, he would listen as you confide in him as you shared some chips.

**Tenth Doctor**

...take you to a planet known for its hospitality and you would enjoy a quiet relaxing lunch with him and Donna.

**Eleventh Doctor**

...say or do anything to make you laugh. He was naturally clumsy so it never took long before he managed to get you to crack a smile.

**Twelfth Doctor**

...give you an awkward hug. He wasn't a cuddled in this incarnation but for you he made an exception.

**Thirteenth Doctor**

...be herself. You found her new personality endearing and although she wasn't great at comforting people, you found her not so comforting speech to be comforting.

**Delgado!Master**

...take you to a quiet planet known for its breathtaking scenery. You would enjoy a quiet walk, holding hands and as you admired a waterfall he lifted your hand to his lips before leading you back to the TARDIS. It was a simple thing but it helped you clear your head. 

**Ainley!Master**

...notice that your not your usual self and would kiss your cheek, wrapping his arms around you. "Who do I need to shrink?" This would make you smile and he would smile knowing that he had the ability to make you smile on a day like this.

**Roberts!Master**

...wonder what the best approach is. You weren't close at this stage in your relationship and he wondered if he tried to comfort you would it make it worse. He was possessing your husband's body after all. When he heard you go upstairs without a greeting, he decided to cook dinner and when you came downstairs he had lit a candle and poured some wine. It made you smile and gave you hope that there was more to him than he wanted you to believe.

**Jacobi!Master**

...make the TARDIS invisible and you escape the Time War for a few hours. He would bring up old memories that made you smile and laugh and when a Dalek ship was detected you gained your fighting spirit back.

**Simms!Master**

...pull you from the sofa and dance in the living room to the slow song on the radio. You smile into his shoulder, savouring the moment and thanking the universe for bringing you together.

**Missy**

...use her sarcasm to make you smile. She focused her attention on the Doctor who would glare at her and as they bickered, you would giggle and she would know she had succeeded.

**Dhawan!Master**

...tell you about Gallifrey. His stories always brought you out of your mind and you would smile at the childhood memories he shared with you, resting your head on his shoulder as you listened to his tales.

**Jamie McCrimmon**

...talk about home. You hadn't known how many times you had seen him without noticing before until he told you about the time he had fallen in love with you at first sight.

**Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart**

...take time off to spend the rest of the day with you. He knew from how you spoke on the telephone that something was wrong so he took the rest of the day off to spend it with you after giving Benton and Yates their assignments.

**Mike Yates**

...take you out dancing. He knew the lively music and atmosphere would help cheer you up.

**Alydon**

...remind you of all you had achieved and how much he admired your strength.

**Rory Williams**

...talk about anything and everything with you to distract you. It was mostly gossip but it would help you put the day behind you.

**Ian Chesterton**

...remind you of better days. You would become very quiet on a bad day and Ian knew the best way to cheer you up was by reminding you of all the better days that made the bad day insignificant. 


	19. #19 - They Propose

**First Doctor**

You would be exploring a distant planet, and he would suddenly ask what you thought of marriage. Then when you returned to the TARDIS, you would find a velvet box on the bed and rush to the console room, grinning. You walked to the Doctor who was piloting the TARDIS and kissed his cheek. He would see the ring on your finger and knew your answer. He smiled for a moment before clearing his throat, suppressing his smile. You could celebrate in private later.

**Second Doctor**

He took you to Gallifrey, breaking the law about humans in Gallifrey. You were walking through red grass as he told you stories of his childhood. You were in awe that he was sharing this with you, unaware that he had broken the law. He stopped on a cliff, looking out at the waves for a moment. You stared in awe while he quietly kneeled, taking out a ring from his pocket. He took your hand, and your eyes widened when you saw him on one knee.

"Y/N L/N," He smiled up at you. You had legally changed your name back to your maiden name instead of Salamander, and it was a big step for it was the last thing you had of Ramon. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

You placed a hand over your chest, tears in your eyes as you nodded with a smile. "Yes!" He slid the ring on your finger and stood up, placing his hands on your cheek, kissing you passionately. 

You heard distant voices, and the Doctor grabbed your hand, pulling you as he ran. "What's wrong?"

"You're not supposed to be here. Humans aren't allowed on Gallifrey." He explained.

Your eyes widened, surprised that he had gone to such lengths to propose to you. Laughter left your lips as you ran hand in hand back to the TARDIS, and the Doctor quickly set the machine into flight before the guards reached the doors.

You giggled as you walked towards him, wrapping your arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. You knew life would only get more interesting as his wife.

**Third Doctor**

After work, you had entered the TARDIS and noticed how dark it was, calling out for the Doctor. Lights guided the way to where the Doctor stood, a smile on his lips, a candlelit dinner on the table.

You took off your jacket, smiling as you admired his work. He walked toward you and placed his hands on your arms, kissing your cheek. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary." You placed a hand on his cheek, pecking his lips.

As you took your seats, he asked about your day, and once you had finished your meals, he took your hand across the table. He took the ring box from his pocket, and your eyes widened.

"I was thinking that this anniversary could become our wedding anniversary." He said with a smile. "Will you marry me?"

Words failed you, so you nodded your head with tears in your eyes, and he slipped the ring on your finger. You leaned across to kiss him tenderly. Although you were upset, you had to work on your anniversary, and it couldn't have ended better.

**Fourth Doctor**

It was a normal day, a new planet, new species, and a new threat. You were contemplating your chances of survival when he suddenly spoke up, not looking up from what he was working on, "We should get married."

You turned to him in shock, "What did you say?"

He looked up confidently, "We should get married." His confidence wavered slightly when you didn't speak, "If you want to, that is."

You walked over to him, "This isn't just because we could die here, is it?"

He shook his head, "Left pocket." Your eyebrows furrowed before you reached into his pocket, looking at the velvet box. You smiled softly as you looked at him as he worked, reconstructing wires.

You put the ring on your finger and when he felt the cool metal against his cheek he knew your answer, smiling against your lip when you kissed him.

**Fifth Doctor**

You were getting changed and since you had no night clothes of your own, you stole his shirts. When you were looking for a shirt you found a velvet box, opening it up to see the ring inside. 

"I should have chosen a better hiding place."

You turned when he spoke up. "You like giving out mixed signals." You laughed nervously. 

He sighed as he took the ring box from you. "I know. And I apologize. But if I've realized one thing these past few months it's that falling in love with you was inevitable. And although you might not be with this version of me, I will always love you. Even if I walk with a different face, that will never change." He took the ring from the box and took hold of your hand, "Will you be my wife?"

You pretended to think for a moment and he smiled softly when you nodded, slipping the ring on your finger. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him lovingly.

**Sixth Doctor**

He showed his nerves through his remarks, but when Perrie left he went silent and you knew better than to ask questions. He landed the TARDIS and looked at you expectantly, and when you asked about Perrie he shook his head and left. 

You followed him out of the TARDIS after leaving a note for Perrie, pausing when you saw the jungle outside. You walked through the trees to find him by a pond, the water a glittering blue.

"What is this place?"

"Paradise."

You giggled, standing beside him, looping your arm with his. "I meant the planet."

"I was referring to you. Wherever you are."

"Smooth." You smiled teasingly, "What did you do?"

"I can give compliments without an ulterior motive." 

You hummed and he smiled when you wrapped your arms around his neck. "What's going on with you today? You were snappy with Perrie - more than usual."

He sighed, taking out the velvet box from his pocket. "I bought this on Sahalo 5." Your eyes widened when you saw the ring inside. "And I haven't found the right way to ask..." He handed you the box and you admired the ring.

"Will you marry me?"

He nodded, "Yes. But not for the reasons you think." He added when your face fell, believing it was because he was unsure of your relationship. "You and I have been and seen so much together. Endured the unimaginable. Yet you stayed. And I don't know why."

You smiled softly, "Because, despite your rough edges, you're a good man. And I love you. Do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then..." You handed him the box, "I believe you have something to ask me, Doctor."

He took your hand and you smiled when he kneeled on one knee, "Y/N," You giggled at the dramatic way he said your name, "will you marry this sarcastic,"

"Rude,"

"Hey, steady on." He said with a smile.

"Yes." You smiled.

He looked at you for a moment.

"Yes, I'll marry you." 

He smiled widely, slipping the ring on your finger, standing up to kiss you.

**Seventh Doctor**

He took you to the first planet you visited and it was a trip down memory lane, seeing how far you had come and how things have changed between you. He proposed to you on a hill, and when you returned to the TARDIS Ace eagerly awaited the sight of the ring the Doctor had shown her weeks before, on your finger.

**Eighth Doctor**

He proposed to you as you admired the stars, and you celebrated with a glass of wine. He held your hand as you talked for hours, his thumb brushing over the ring, loving the feeling of it on your finger.

**War Doctor**

He didn't get the chance to propose before he regenerated. 

**Ninth Doctor**

You returned from a chaotic adventure and as you got showered and changed, the Doctor realized that he couldn't wait any longer. You found him in the console room, looking at something in his hand that you couldn't see. His leather jacket still dirty from your trip.

"Everything okay?" Your voice startled him and he turned, holding the ring between his thumb and index finger. "Is that -"

"Marry me." He blurted out. "I mean, will you marry me?"

You smiled once you recovered from the shock, nodding, "Yes."

He visibly relaxed, smiling as he walked closer, placing the ring on your finger. His hands fell to your waist, pulling you into a kiss.

**Tenth Doctor**

You were in Tudor times when Henry VIII reigned and as he brought up his wives, he asked how you felt about marriage. While you talked, you missed his smile as you explained how you felt about marriage. 

"We should get married." He suggested casually, looking around.

You stopped walking, "What?"

"I'm saying we should get married." He said, turning to you with a smile.

He then rambled nonsense you couldn't pay attention to and when you fled to the TARDIS from guards, he said, "Just think, you'd have more of this to look forward to."

You squealed when you fell down when he sent the TARDIS into flight, the Doctor landed beside you on his back, laughing. You heard something fall out of his pocket and found a ring box. He leaned on his elbow with a grin and you realized he was serious earlier.

"I know it's not romantic -"

You kissed him with a smile on your lips, pulling away moments later. "Yes. Yes! I'll marry you!"

He grinned wildly until steam came from the console. He pulled you to your feet and you giggled as he ran his thumb over the ring on your finger, a smile on his lips.

"First you need to save our lives."

"Oh right." He remembered the situation and you shook your head fondly, helping him pilot the TARDIS to safety.

**Eleventh Doctor**

River brought up marriage and you asked if the Doctor got married in the future. She winked at you and said, "Spoilers," an answer that you took for a yes. But as he stood across from you, in front of a pyramid you finally understood what she meant.

He had spoken to you about marriage before but you thought it was a hypothetical question. So you told him you'd like to go to ancient Egypt and he had taken note of this.

"Y/N?" He chuckled, seeing you had frozen in shock.

You realized he had knelt down and felt his hand take yours.

"Will you marry me?"

You nodded, unable to speak and he stood up with a grin, placing the ring on your finger. You placed your hand on his cheek, smiling up at the bow tie wearing timelord.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Twelfth Doctor**

He wasn't as affectionate as the others. When asking about his feelings for you, he would say, "I told you I loved you." 

"Yeah, once." You smiled at him fondly while Clara shook her head, shocked.

"If anything changed I'd let you know."

So the proposal came as a surprise. Not only it emotional and romantic, he told you he loved you and brought you into an embrace, kissing you tenderly.

**Thirteenth Doctor**

She had gotten the ring in her past incarnation but never had a chance to ask the question. You were wide awake, while the others had collapsed on their beds and spoke about your history, laughing at a few stories.

She told you how grateful she was for hia accepting you were. She told you she loved you and awkwardly brought up the ring. You were shocked and as she rambled, a smile formed on your lips.

"Well, for the record, if you asked, I would have said yes." You told her. 

She reached into her pocket and revealed the ring box. "Good thing I held onto it then."

**Delgado!Master**

He surprised you with dinner and before dessert he took your hand and showed you the ring. You smiled softly, seeing his usual confidence was absent tonight. 

"Of course I'll marry you." 

He smiled, eyes brightening as he placed the ring on your finger. He kissed your knuckles and you leaned across the table to peck his lips.

**Ainley!Master**

He had mentioned Gallifrey once and his tone told you that you should never ask again so you didn't. But to see his home planet was the moment he promised to you that he wouldn't hold anything back, to be completely honest with you.

He proposed to you above Gallifrey and told you one day he would take you there, as his bride.

**Roberts!Master**

He never got the chance to propose before his demise.

**Jacobi!Master**

You had survived the time war miraculously and when he decided to go into hiding as a human, you programmed your memories as friends and as you helped him at the Silo, love bloomed and he proposed to you one night in the lab.

**Simm!Master**

He made a spectacle of it. You were attending event that would increase his power and bring him one step closer to glory. You never liked these events but you enjoyed the time you spent with him, dancing and laughing. He stopped the small orchestra and you turned when you heard him calling for everyone's attention.

"Y/N, come here." You smiled faintly, sending confused glances his way as you stood beside him.

He proposed to you in front of the crowd, giving a speech, thanking you for always being by his side. You teared up as you whispered yes, nodding your head and he put the ring on your finger, intertwining your fingers as he stood up to kiss you.

**Missy**

You were lying in bed, reminiscing when she blurted out, "Marry me."

You looked at her questioningly but she only repeated it. 

"You're serious." You lifted your head from her shoulder, leaning on your elbow.

She nodded, "Yes."

You smiled brightly, "Okay. Okay, I'll marry you." You leaned down to kiss her, smiling into the kiss.

**Dhawan!Master**

He proposed to you one night you sat on the porch, watching the sun go down. His TARDIS resided on a beautiful landscape and it was peaceful out of the city, just the two of you.

"I could sit here forever." You sighed dreamily.

He smiled at you, taking the box out of his pocket. "We could."

You looked at him, eyebrows knitting it together. "What?"

"We could stay here. Together." He stood up, taking your hand as he knelt in front of you.

Your eyes widened, catching his meaning. "Will you do me the upmost honor, and become my wife?"

"Yes!" You replied a second later, causing him to chuckle fondly, placing the ring on your finger. You nearly tackled him in a hug and he smiled as he cupped your cheek, pressing his lips to yours.

**Jamie McCrimmon**

You had an arranged marriage so you knew that when you were for.ally introduced for the first time that he would propose. You were sitting in your garden when he arrived and he took a deep breath before approaching you.

He greeted you with a smile and you returned it, although it didn't reach your eyes. He took your hands as you stood up and you stared up at him, admiring his gentle features.

"Will you be my wife?" He squeezed your hands, easing his own nerves.

"I will." You smiled softly.

Jamie looked at your father who approached, congratulating you both.

**Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart**

He took you out for dinner, arriving home early from work. You went for a walk afterwards and as you were walking he suddenly knelt down and you gasped when you saw the ring. He smiled when you said yes, standing up to slip the ring on your finger.

**Mike Yates**

You had found the ring box in his dresser and he had come home, finding you with the ring. He stammered for a few moments before taking it from you, "Not how I planned but..." He knelt on one knee and took your hand, smiling up at you. "Y/N L/N, will you marry me?"

You nodded, smiling as he slipped the ring on your finger.

**Alydon**

News hadn't spread about his broken arrangement with Dyoni yet but Alydon didn't waste a second as he raced over to find you as you trained. You looked at the panting leader with a raised eyebrow, as he stopped in front of you.

"Marry me."

Your eyes widened, unable to speak. Alydon quickly filled the silence.

"I am no longer promised to Dyoni. I know what I want and as leader, I get to decide." He stood a little taller, "And if I have to spend the rest of my life with someone I want it to be with you."

"You make it sound so damning." You smiled. 

"Not if I get to spend the rest of my life with you." He said, placing a hand on your cheek. "Marry me."

You nodded, smiling brightly when his lips met yours, placing a hand on his chest. 

**Rory Williams**

It was a foolish idea to tell Amy that he planned on proposing. She had taken over and at first Rory was hesitant. It was odd that his ex-wife was planning where he would propose but when he saw the familiar street he couldn't form words on how to thank her or the Doctor. The two left to explore your hometown and you enjoyed being home again, sitting on a hill eating fruit as you reminisced about memories you shared with Rory there.

He took the ring from his pocket and cleared his throat, kneeling on the ground. You turned to look at him, eyes widening when you saw the ring.

"I swear that every day I will care for you. Love you. Protect you. You left your home for me and I can't thank the stars enough that you did because I don't know what my life would be without you in it. I get scared thinking about it..." he cleared his throat, raising he was rambling. "Y/N L/N, will you marry me?"

You wiped a tear that fell on your cheek and Rory frowned. "Sorry -" He paused when you kissed him, erasing his doubts.

"Of course I'll marry you." You smiled when you pulled away. He placed the ring on your finger and kissed you tenderly, pulling away when Amy and The Doctor emerged, clapping and cheering.

**Ian Chesterton**

You both wanted to leave the Tardis for weeks. You felt you had more to live back on Earth, a life planned out with marriage and kids that could never happen on the Tardis. You had laid in bed talking about what your life would be if you were on Earth and Ian said he would propose to you, and the only reason he hadn't right now was because he didn't have a ring.

When you returned to Earth, weeks after settling into a normal life without aliens and different planets every day, Ian planned a romantic dinner. He held your hand as he knelt beside your chair, holding an open ring box in his hand.

"Will you marry me?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes!" You nodded, biting your lip when he slipped the ring on your finger. You both stood up and he wrapped his arms around you, dipping you slightly as he kissed you.


	20. #20 - "I'm sorry"

**First Doctor**

"I'm sorry if I upset you. You know I don't mean to be so blunt."

**Second Doctor**

"I'm sorry for lying. From now on, no more secrets."

**Third Doctor**

"I'm sorry for making you feel like you weren't enough. The truth is, I find you absolutely incredible."

**Fourth Doctor**

"I'm sorry that you almost got married to a Viking. If you forgive me I'll let you have a jelly baby."

**Fifth Doctor**

"I'm sorry that I made you think that way. I want you here, but I can't risk the fate of the universe to keep you here. I wish I could be selfish, but I can't. I'm sorry."

**Sixth Doctor**

"I'm sorry for causing your tears. I'm still learning to hold my tongue."

**Seventh Doctor**

"I'm sorry for deceiving you."

**Eighth Doctor**

"I'm sorry that you're hurting. What can I do to help?"

**War Doctor**

"I'm sorry for letting you put your hand on the button. That your stuck with an old fool like me. I wish I could turn back the clock to end your grief. Selfishly I find it a blessing of sorts. I may never have known you as I do now."

**Ninth Doctor**

"I'm sorry that I brought you here. But don't worry, I have a plan."

**Tenth Doctor**

"I'm sorry for making you think I don't want you here. I love having you here and I want you to stay."

**Eleventh Doctor**

"I'm sorry that you lost Rory. But please don't shut me out. I don't want to lose you too."

**Twelfth Doctor**

"I'm sorry for changing. I just want you to know that my feelings for you haven't changed."

**Thirteenth Doctor**

"I'm sorry. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be like this. If you can hear me through The Master's influence, I want you to know that I'll never forget you."

**Delgado!Master**

"I'm sorry that you got hurt because of me. That was never my intention."

**Ainley!Master**

"I'm sorry that I lied. If I plan to kill the Doctor, I'll inform you first before I do anything."

**Roberts!Master**

"I'm sorry that I lied about your husband. I'm sorry that I lied about the Doctor. But I didn't lie when I told you I loved you."

**Jacobi!Master**

"I'm sorry for being so stubborn. If I had known, all these years, we could've been married, had a family. Maybe in the next one, eh?"

**Simm!Master**

"I'm sorry I didn't know they were your parents otherwise I wouldn't have had them killed."

**Missy**

"I'm sorry. You deserved so much better than I could give you. I just want you to know that being with you silenced the drums, even for a little while."

**Jamie McCrimmon**

"I'm sorry for letting you down. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here. I'm sorry for not saving you in time."

**Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart**

"I'm sorry that you got caught up in all of this. Feels a bit like the old days though, doesn't it?"

**Mike Yates**

"I'm sorry for making you feel like you aren't enough. You're beautiful the way you are, and I wouldn't change a single thing about you."

**Alydon**

"I'm sorry for waiting so long. I should have kissed you the second I saw you. I'm just glad I got the chance." 

**Rory Williams**

"I'm sorry for snapping. I know you're only trying to help."

**Ian Chesterton**

"I'm sorry. I should never have let you enter that junkyard."


	21. #21 - Pick Up Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've added Alydon, Rory and Ian to the previous preferences and the character list
> 
> Hope you like 'em

**First Doctor**

"Are you a Dalek? Cause you've been rolling through my mind all day."

At first he found your pick up lines silly but this one would make him smile even when he's in a bad mood.

**Second Doctor**

"Are you a Tardis? Cause when I look at you I feel like I'm flying around the universe."

He would say a different one each time but this one made you smile because of how sweet it was.

**Third Doctor**

"Not even the Daleks could exterminate my love for you."

You would be talking about his regeneration process and if he would fall out of love with you if he changed or if he would ever leave you behind. In relationships talks about the future were inevitable but he would say this to make you smile and it would ease your concerns.

**Fourth Doctor**

"You have got to be a Tardis because I can see the heavenly bodies in your eyes."

He would usually use pick up lines as a way to apologise when you would ignore him. He would find you in the library and knock on the door to grab your attention.

**Fifth Doctor**

"I was wondering if you had a spare heart? Mine were just stolen."

He didn't know about pick up lines until he met you and this was the first one he ever used on you. It came a surprise but a welcomed one.

**Sixth Doctor**

"I did a scan for alien tech, and it told me you were out of this world."

You were on a new planet and when you asked if he did a scan for alien tech he used this pick up line as a reply.

**Seventh Doctor**

"I feel lighter and weightless whenever I am with you like only a Tardis could do." 

You would be talking about your relationship and he used this pick up line to lighten the mood and also describe how he felt.

**Eighth Doctor**

"I blame global warming...your hotness is too much for the planet to handle." 

You were talking about Earth when he blurted out this pick up line. You had stopped in your tracks, surprised by his sudden flirtiness.

**War Doctor**

"Hey, doc, I think there's something wrong with my hearts. They stop whenever I look at you."

Everything was new and exciting to you as you had never left Gallifrey before. When you discovered pick up lines he had listened for over an hour as you came up with new ones, giggling afterwards. He would smile and shake his head, chuckling for the first time since you both fled Gallifrey.

**Ninth Doctor**

"Our future depends on one single moment of one impossible day. Could right here with you be that moment?" 

He used this line when you both struggled to admit your feelings for each other. He used this line and it opened up a conversation about your feelings for each other.

**Tenth Doctor**

"Let's get wibbly wobbly timely wimey bangidy wangidy sexity wexity..."

You were quickly taking off your clothes and he had used this pick up line while taking off his shirt. You started giggling and he grinned at the blush on your cheeks.

**Eleventh Doctor**

"You remind me of my Chapstick cause you de balm."

It was a game you had been playing all day and it got on Amy's nerves. Who could come up with the worst pick up line. And this line is what made you win the game.

**Twelfth Doctor**

"I’ll make your towers sing."

You raised an eyebrow, looking up at him, your back pressed against the Tardis doors. He sent you a smirk and you giggled as you headed into the Tardis. 

**Thirteenth Doctor**

"You made me lose control of my regeneration, you are hot like that."

She was describing her regeneration process to her new companions and the pick up line had been said so casually you were sure she didn't know what she had said. You ignored the blush on your cheeks and the smirk Yaz sent your way.

**Delgado!Master**

"Your eyes shines brighter than Gallifreyan suns." 

It was rare when he would talk about Gallifrey but he would answer any questions you had about his planet. He was deep in thought, not finishing his description of the sky on Gallifrey when he turned to you, a serious expression on his face as he said the pick up line. You would playfully roll your eyes when he would grin and he would smile at the blush on your cheeks. 

**Ainley!Master**

"Are you the Tardis? Because I'd ride you through all of time and space."

You were explaining the concept of pick up lines when he was confused when overhearing a man starting a conversation with one. The woman had turned him down but The Master caught your meaning right away and smirked at you.

"Is that an invitation?"

**Roberts!Master**

"Do you have any gallifreyan in you? Want some?"

You were three steps ahead of the Doctor and as he celebrated with wine he had turned to you with a mischievous smirk and you had blushed from his words, causing him to chuckle. 

**Jacobi!Master**

"I would like to be your tardis darling, the one who can make you see the beauty of universe."

You knew he didn't admire the universe as the Doctor did so when you joined him permanently after the war you were determined to make him see the potential you saw everywhere you went. You were planning your next adventure and you said this pick up line while he piloted the Tardis, causing him to knock a lever, sending the Tardis sideways before he quickly fixed it, clearing his throat. You smirked at the Timelord when he told you to behave.

**Simm!Master**

"Fancy a trip to Uranus?"

He would approach your desk, wiggling his eyebrows and you shushed him, making sure no one had heard him. He chuckled as he held out his hand.

"Everyone thinks we're taking the rest of the day off." He winked, leading you out of your office.

You rolled your eyes, "It'll take more than a pick up line to get me in bed, Mr Saxon." He smirked when you walked ahead.

"Trust me, love, I know."

**Missy**

"I’m sorry, I think both of my hearts just skipped a beat."

You had become sassy towards the Doctor and she had been watching with a grin, seeing the old you was still underneath the hero the Doctor had created and blurted it out, ending your argument. 

**Dhawan!Master**

"I'm so drunk off your love, I'm Silurian."

It was the moment he realized the depth of his feelings and the pick up line wasn't intended to be one but when you kissed him he was glad he said it. Although you did not know what a Silurian was yet he took you to see them on your next adventure. 

**Jamie McCrimmon**

"If I had a rose for every time I thought of you, I would be walking around my garden forever."

You were worried about your future if and when you returned home. Would Jamie still feel the same about you? He had silenced your concerns with this pick up line and made you smile.

**Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart**

"You have silenced me with your beauty."

It was your weekly date night and he had said this pick up line as you came downstairs, where he was waiting. You playfully hit his chest and he smiled as he put his hand on your back, kissing your cheek.

"You look beautiful."

**Mike Yates**

"You've got a nice set of legs. What time do they open?" 

He had said it so casually that you didn't pick up on it right away and you laughed, leaning into his chest. You had heard worse pick up lines from him but this one was the best one he came up with.

**Alydon**

"Do you have a tan or are you always this hot?"

He smirked, leaning against a tree as you trained. Your aim faltered and the arrow narrowly missed the target. You turned to him with a glare and he chuckled, seeing the amusement in your eyes.

**Rory Williams**

"You make my centurion stand at attention."

You were playing a game of swapping pick up lines and he smiled when you laughed, chuckling along with you. He saw the blush on your cheeks and grinned.

"That worked, didn't it? It totally worked."

**Ian Chesterton**

"If I told you you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?"


	22. #22 - When they're angry they...

**First Doctor**

...will make snappy comments to everyone (mostly Ian and Barbara)

**Second Doctor**

...are very silent, but when he talks his tone is more serious than usual. He will be plotting to find a way to defeat the threat that had caused his anger

**Third Doctor**

...will make a remark about the person who had angered him and you would try to hide your smirk

**Fourth Doctor**

...will yell at whoever caused his anger and if it was you who was on the receiving end he would find a way to make it up to you whn h had calmed down 

  
**Fifth Doctor**

...won't raise his voice but with glower at them as he plots a way to defeat the enemy. When it comes to the Master he tries to bargain with him for they were old friends

**Sixth Doctor**

...throw every insult he has at the person who caused his anger. After he's calmed down he will apologise to ypu, but when it comes to Peri, you need to urge him to apologise to her.

**Seventh Doctor**

...make it known they aren't someone to be messed with. Whether it's through threats, or showcasing his knowledge he will show the person that his outfit was deceiving 

**Eighth Doctor**

...won't show he's angry. He distracts himself by the stars and you would bring him tea, knowing he was trying to figure out a way to stop the Master who was the source of his anger

**War Doctor**

...hit the console. You would listen to him yell, release his frustrations and knew that you would be helping with hours worth of repairs when he was finished.

**Ninth Doctor**

...will threaten who had made him angry which was caused by the enemy taking or hurting one of his companions. You knew how protective he was and you knew he would do everything he could to save them. But his anger would never lead to him killing ruthlessly, for he had seen enough death

**Tenth Doctor**

...will yell at whoever caused his anger. He was rarely angry unless he saw the mistreatment of others or someone had hurt you or his companions. You would take his hand, showing you would always have his back

**Eleventh Doctor**

... would angrily hitting the Tardis console and he would know by the smile on your face you were there to calm him down. He wasn't ready to calm down so he would sit on the ropes beneath the glass floor and you followed him. He glanced at you when you wrapped your arms around his neck from behind, kissing his cheek. You knew his anger would cloud his judgement so you would shower him in affection to calm him down, quietly talking about what made him angry.

**Twelfth Doctor**

...overload with sarcastic comments. You weren't immune his sarcasm but if he insulted someone else he would compliment you. With Missy on board his anger was more common as she enjoyed riling him up. He would rant for ten minutes then dismiss everyone and you remained, sitting beside him on the stairs, his head on your shoulder. 

**Thirteenth Doctor**

...would try and distract herself as she knew her anger wouldn't lead her to a solution, only a clear mind could.

**Delgado!Master**

...would rant about the incompetence of lesser species which to him was everything that wasn't a Timelord. You would jokingly act offended and he would point at you, telling you that you were an exception. You would smile and he would return it, feeling his anger diminishing.

**Ainley!Master**

...throw anything he could get his hands on. You would watch from the doorway as he turned the room upside down and when he finally stopped you would walk over to hug him, knowing your presence helped calm him down.

**Roberts!Master**

...turn his anger into passion and he would take his anger out on your body in the most pleasurable way

**Jacobi!Master**

...insult everything. You had received his sharp tongue many times so his anger didn't upset you. You watch as he paces the floor, ranting about anything that comes to mind and when he was done, you look up from your book, "Better?" He nodded and joined you on the sofa with a sigh.

**Simm!Master**

...much like his past incarnation he would turn to sex but his anger lasted for days. If anyone made a mistake he would kill them for it no matter how small the mistake was. You would be by his side constantly, acting as his conscience. 

**Missy**

...would make sarcastic comments and you would try to stop her from upsetting Clara or the Doctor. She would then turn her comments to you and you would walk away, telling her to find you when she calmed down. And she would apologise later.

**Dhawan!Master**

...would throw things around the room if you weren't inside it and if you entered the room he would stop and you would hug him, soothing his anger

**Jamie McCrimmon**

...doesn't show his anger unless someone had taken you or harmed you in some way. He would pace the room like a caged lion and the Doctor's reassurance wasn't enough to calm him down. He would break through anyone that stopped him reaching you and only when he held you in his arms again did he calm down.

**Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart**

...would complain about the Doctor. Now his Tardis was working he was disappearing a lot more often and you would sometimes join him. He would be in his office when you return and you held up a gift you had brought him and he would hide his smile until you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. It wasn't anger really, but he was concerned about your safety.

**Mike Yates**

...would hide his anger until he got home. You would know by the way he didn't greet you when he walked in and you would take his jacket and make him tea knowing he needed to relax in the peace and quiet before he could tell you what happened.

  
**Alydon**

...hit whoever caused his anger. He was rarely angry, and was a pacifist by nature but the threat of the Daleks wasn't one that could be solved peacefully as proved by Temmosus's death. Ian had noticed like many others that Alydon was interested in you. When you joined the Thralls you recognised him as your leader so when Ian threatened to take you to the Daleks, you didn't use your training to hurt him. You could see in his eyes what he was trying to do, yet he was a stranger to you so a part of you was wary of his intentions. Alydon met your gaze when you looked at him over your shoulder. You had told him that a war was necessary but he never wanted to start another war. But Ian knew that he would if it came to you. He turned Ian around and punchd his jaw. That's when he knew there was something worth fighting for, in that moment of anger.

  
 **Rory Williams**

...will yell until he didn't want to anymore, then storm out of the room. You would follow him until he talked it over with you and he always caved.

**Ian Chesterton**

He usually bickers with the Doctor and you lead him away before they can say anything worse, and he sighs, sitting on the edge of the bed when you arrive in your bedroom. 

You sit behind him, resting your chin on his shoulder, muttering "I know," whenever he rants about the Doctor, his hands gesturing wildly. After twenty minutes he calms down and you stay there for a little qhilemlonger, your arms around his neck, his hands on your arms.


	23. # 23 - What clothing you/they steal

**First Doctor**

His hat. You had wore it when it was snowing and ever since you wore it everywhere. You hid it in your wardrobe knowing he would steal it back if he knew you had taken it.

  
 **Second Doctor**

His fur coat. It was large on you and even when the Doctor wore it he could wrap you inside with him. Whenever you went to a cold climate you wore the coat and the Doctor loved seeing it on you.

**Third Doctor**

His cloak. He had found you many times striking poses in the mirror with it.

**Fourth Doctor**

His scarf. He had caught you wearing it one day, as you looked in the mirror and now and then he would wrap it around your neck to keep you warm.

**Fifth Doctor**

His hat. You were always talking it off his head and he quickly learned you weren't easily deterred.

**Sixth Doctor**

You steal his coat. He had put it over your shoulders one day when you were cold and now he could never seem to find it. When you walk out wearing it, he would smile, and adjust the lapels.

**Seventh Doctor**

His blazer. You felt it added to your outfits.

**Eighth Doctor**

His trenchcoat. You liked it so much he got one identical to his so he could have his back now you had matching jackets.

**War Doctor**

His jacket. It was large on you but you liked the warmth and security it gave you.

**Ninth Doctor**

His jumpers. They fitted loosely and you liked wearing them to bed. And when he saw you in his clothes it was hard for him to deny you.

**Tenth Doctor**

His blazers. You had picked one off the floor after an _interesting_ night and ever since you found reasons to wear them.

**Eleventh Doctor**

His shirts. You would wear them to bed, match them in an outfit. He knew where they were disappearing to, but never complained, only smiling at the sight of you in his clothes.

**Twelfth Doctor**

His jacket. You would hide it for a few days, listening to his complaints and pretending you didn't know where it had gotten to. Then you would wear it and he knew you had stolen it.

He shook his head, holding his hand out. You smiled and took his hand. "Don't be cute. I want the jacket."

You rolled your eyes, handing it to him.

**Thirteenth Doctor**

Her braces. She had many but she always knew when you had taken one, though she never commented on it.

**Delgado!Master**

His gloves. He had taken you to a cold limatw and you had stolen one of his spares set. He never noticed they were gone.

**Ainley!Master**

His jacket. Despite the teasing he received about his wardrobe, you were always stealing his jacket.

**Roberts!Master**

His leather jacket. He had found your husband's clothes dull and returned hours later with a new wardrobe. You loved the leather jacket as it was as dramatic as he was. He had found you on two occasions, asleeping wearing the jacket on the sofa.

**Jacobi!Master**

His waistcoat. You would pair it with one of your shirts to switch up your outfit.

**Simm!Master**

His shirts. You always stole them when he stayed the night and he loved the way you looked in them he never wanted them back.

**Missy**

She would steal your dresses when she was first experimenting with her outfit. 

**Dhawan!Master**

His hat. You had jokingly tipped the hat at him and he knew from the way you smiled he was never getting it back. 

**Jamie McCrimmon**

His shirts. They were loose on your frame and you had stolen one of his shirts without him knowing so you could use it to sleep in.

**Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart**

His scout cap. You were putting clothes in the wardrobe when you found it and Alistair had found you posing in the mirror. 

**Mike Yates**

His military jacket. You would wear it outside if there was a cool breeze to hang out the washing and when he was due to head back to UNIT he would rush around looking for it, only to find you had taken it.

**Alydon**

His cloak. He would drap it over your shoulders to keep you warm and you started stealing it to keep warm. He never minded as he was pleased you were coming out of your shell more.

**Rory Williams**

You steal his hoodies. He always knew to look in your dresser if he couldn't find a hoodie, finding you had stolen them all.

**Ian Chesterton**

His cardigans. You wore them with outfits, wore them to bed and Ian would sigh fondly, knowing that if he couldn't find one you had taken it.


	24. #24 - who they talk about you with

**First Doctor**

He doesn't start the conversation one of his companions will. There is little affection shown in front of others and most don't realize you are dating. When asked the Doctor will recall how you had met and after a few minutes of questions, make an excuse to leave. He doesn't confide in people often and the only person he wouldn't mind talking to would be Susan.

**Second Doctor**

Jamie and Victoria. After she had caught you both kissing she told Jamie who spoke to the Doctor later. Victoria found it romantic when you ran away to be with him and when the Doctor planned a romantic gesture he went to her for advice. Talking with Jamie meant a lot of teasing and the Scotsman would always say, "I knew life would get interesting when I saw her. I just knew it."

**Third Doctor**

He would talk to Jo as she saw your romance grow from nearly the beginning. When she first started working with him, you had heard his doubts for days but Jo became one of his greatest friends who he often went to for ideas for a date.

**Fourth Doctor**

Sarah Jane. You were close friends so he knew if he wanted a successful date, her advice would help him. She would often ask him, "How are things going with Y/N?" And it lead to a long conversation that would end if you entered the room. Despite your friendship Sarah didn't tell you what he would say, only smiling when you asked.

**Fifth Doctor**

Teagen always helped you choose an outfit and when she saw the Doctor's outfit she persuaded him to change. As she chose an outfit in the wardrobe he asked if you seemed excited and Teagen became both your confidant and his for you both knew she would know what the other person didn't want to say.

**Sixth Doctor**

Despite his harsh words at times, Peri was always the one the Doctor spoke to. In the beginning she just happened to be around when he spoke to the Tardis, but later he seeked her out for advice.

**Seventh Doctor**

Ace. You were best friends with her so she knew if there were any problems in your relationship. She would you both to speak to each other at times like this. She would help him see from your perspective which was difficult at times as he only considered his own.

**Eighth Doctor**

He would speak to Charley about his ideas for dates. If he was worried about you he would speak to Charley and she would talk to you, encouraging you to open up before telling him to speak to you, knowing you'd prefer you told him.

**War Doctor**

The Tardis. He would often voice his thoughts to the ship and when you would question his sanity he would say the ship would respond in its own way in his defense.

**Ninth Doctor**

Jack Harkness was a surprisingly great listener despite his care free attitude. He was a close friend to both of you and if he knew that something could cause an issue further down the road, he would tell the Doctor about it. If things were going great and you needed someone to gush to, Jack would listen. Although you would heard him teasing the Doctor later. But the two would talk about you and Jack could see how you silenced the Doctors many demons.

He would often tease you if you entered the console room later than usual and the Doctor would hide his smile.

"Oi, stop bothering my girlfriend."

**Tenth Doctor**

Martha was there in the beginning so she knew that your relationship hadn't gotten off to the best start. So when you started dating she would check in every now and then to make sure things were okay between you and the Doctor. And if they weren't, she would ask him how he thought things were going. 

"They're great..." he trailed off seeing her expression. "Aren't they?"

Martha would help him find a way to apologise. 

When Donna joined the Tardis she would often tease him when he looked "lovesick" as she called it. And he would often confide in her about your relationship, answering any questions she had about its beginnings.

**Eleventh Doctor**

Amy was supportive of your relationship while Rory was protective of you and you felt Amy was the better of the two to speak to. She had known you longer so when you first started dating the Doctor asked her for advice on what things you liked as he tried to think of places he could take you.

**Twelfth Doctor**

The Tardis. He would pace the console for hours, listening to the hums as he rambled and as odd as it sounded it helped him process information better. She could speak to him, but in her own way she was still helping him.

**Thirteenth Doctor**

Ryan was the person you spoke to about how different your relationship was now the Doctor had regenerated. Not only because he was now a woman, but her entire personality had shifted. When he sensed you were a little down he would give the Doctor advice without saying too much. And she started confiding in him as well.

**Delgado!Master**

The Doctor would still care for you even after you stayed with the Master. When the Master resurfaced with a new plan, he would ask, "How is Y/N?" And the Master would confide in him. It was a cease fire situation that lasted twenty minutes before the Master closed down and the Doctor had no choice but to return to being his enemy.

**Ainley!Master**

He only had the Doctor who took notice when his plans lacked a certain flare. He would ask questions and the Master didn't answer but the Doctor knew when there was trouble in paradise, telling him to buy your favourite flowers and chocolates. He would never let the Doctor know this, but he did follow his advice sometimes. 

**Roberts!Master**

He didn't have anyone he could confide in. If there was someone you needed to talk to about anything you would speak to each other.

**Jacobi!Master**

Chantho spent a lot of time around you both and she noticed things you might not so she was always there to give him advice if he needed it.

**Simm!Master**

He would talk to anyone about you. If he was late for a meeting he would give a ten minute explanation of what occurred between you both. If you had an argument he would silently listen to ministers talk around the table before interrupting with a story of why he was feeling out of sorts although everyone had been trying not to comment in fear of what he would do.

When he captured the Doctor he endured many conversations about you. The Master cared for you deeply and wasn't afraid to show it. His days of confusion over what he felt were long gone and the Doctor listened to stories of your morning together, if you were in the middle of an argument etc.

**Missy**

She would be extra snappy if you were having an argument and Clara would soon be able to read the tell tale signs without needing to ask. She found it awkward at first but she believed the reason she hadn't been hurt by Missy was because she found her advice beneficial. 

**Dhawan!Master**

There was a coffee shop you both frequently visited together and the owner always served you both personally and if he needed someone to talk to, he would speak to her, not knowing you did the same.

**Jamie McCrimmon**

The Doctor knew how hard he tried in the beginning to get you to like him. So Jamie often went to him for advice on how to get you to open up to him more. He often took you to different time periods or planets for dates so you could get to known Jamie more. And it became a regular thing even when you were dating, he gave you both time alone so your relationship could grow. Jamie used to say that without him, your relationship could have been completely different. 

**Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart**

He would talk to Mike who was the first to pick up if he was extra chipper or snappy. He would give him advice and there were often days when the two would sit in his office and talk about their respective others.

**Mike Yates**

Benton spent a lot of time with him at work so he knew if things weren't going great or of your relationship was going swimmingly. Mike didn't like confiding in him in the beginning but later came to appreciate is advice.

**Alydon**

Ganatus. They were old friends and the two often confided in each other. Ganatus often told you that he had never seen Alydon look at or talk so highly of someone as he did with you. And that's how he knew his friend had truly fallen in love.

**Rory Williams**

The Doctor liked to check in on you now and then because you were settling into life in a time far away from your own. So Rory knew who to speak to when he felt as if you regretted your decision or needed someone to give him advice on how to help his Roman girlfriend adjust to his time. The Doctor knew that he didn't want yyour relationship to fail like it had with Amy and would always end the phonecall with one reminder.

"She loves you Rory."

**Ian Chesterton**

Barbara had become one of your friends during your time at the school and Ian always her for advice or if she commented on how well your relationship was going, he would confide in her.


	25. #25 - Card/Board Games you play together

**First Doctor**

Chess. When you weren't traveling he would play chess against himself and you would join him sometimes.

**Second Doctor**

Quartets. You would sit at the kitchen table to play, and often Jamie would joinyou before he retired to bed.

**Third Doctor**

Craits. You would sit on opposite ends of the sofa, your legs across his lap as you played. It was the perfect way to relax in each other's company.

**Fourth Doctor**

24\. Naturally he was brilliant at the arithmetic game and when you won you knew he had let you.

**Fifth Doctor**

Woodland snap. When everyone else had retired to bed, and you and the Doctor weren't ready to say goodnight yet, you stayed up for hours playing the card game.

**Sixth Doctor**

Dutch Blitz. He knew you were great at this game but this incarnation was more competitive and you loved seeing him squirm when he realized you were winning.

**Seventh Doctor**

Uno. He bent the rules every now and then while you strictly followed them. Often this would lead to bickering and you both swore never to play the card game again but would keep returning to it.

**Eighth Doctor**

Checkers. You hadn't been thrilled when he first approached you with the board game but you soon got invested and played it twice a week.

**War Doctor**

An old Gallifreyian board game. You knew more about the old civilization than he did and he was fascinated by your knowledge and the game that you spent hours teaching him to play.

**Ninth Doctor**

Operation. When the buzzer would ring he would scowl and complain the game was unwinnable. You enjoyed watching him get frustrated and always brought the game to game night knowing you would win.

**Tenth Doctor**

Senet. You had found it one day while cleaning the Tardis and the Doctor showed you how to play while explaining the origins of the game.

**Eleventh Doctor**

Monopoly. You would play with Amy and Rory and the Scot did not like that you and the Doctor would help each other, especially when you won.

**Twelfth Doctor**

Skat. Clara was asleep at the time and you were as restless as the two Time Lords. It was Missy who suggested the idea of a game to pass the time, although she was sarcastic at the time the Doctor pulled out cards from his jacket and the three of you sat on the floor and played a game of Skat.

**Thirteenth Doctor**

Hex. You had brought games onboard when you first decided to stay with her past incarnation and while the Tardis drifted, everyone asleep except for you and the Doctor, she knew you were still filled with adrenaline and brought out the board game to pass time.

**Delgado!Master**

Chess. In the early days of your relationship, you had found him playing a game on his own in the library and you spent the night playing as you learn more about each other.

**Ainley!Master**

Stratego. You had found the game and gotten him to join you, knowing he could do with some cheering up. He was reluctant at first but after winning twice he never wanted the game to end.

**Roberts!Master**

Go Fish. The power had gone to one night and the Master was sulking in the bedroom. After lighting some candles, you had sat on the edge of the bed, taking out the cards as you explained the game to him. You played for hours, getting closer as time passed. You laid with your head on his lap as you both looked at your cards, his fingers combing through your hair.

**Jacobi!Master**

Rack-O. It was a simple game, but time-consuming and while waiting for results, it was the best way to pass the time and keep you both awake at night in the lab.

**Simm!Master**

Strip Poker. You originally brought up the game and bet using chips when you first started playing. The stripping came later after you both had been sharing a bottle of wine and the Master would always smirk from across the table.

**Missy**

Taki. After complaining about how bored you were, she had come up with the idea to play Taki and taught you the rules as you played.

**Dhawan!Master**

Scrabble. You brought up the idea of a game night as another way to have dates and the Master enjoyed the hours he spent playing with you. Before you knew his identity you believed he wa making up words, but later you knew those words were part of a language that did exist, just not on Earth.

**Jamie McCrimmon**

Five Card Stud. He had found the cards and the Doctor had explained the concept of the game to him. You found him playing against himself, well, trying to, and joined him leading to many game nights spent playing Five Card Stud.

**Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart**

Solitaire. You would place a deck of cards on the coffee table and you would both help each other, listening to music as you played.

**Mike Yates**

Hexagonal Chess. You would often play this a few times a week, talking about the day you both had as you played.

**Alydon**

There weren't many games on Skaro, but you passed your time skipping rocks in the water and placing bets on who threw the rock the farthest.

**Rory Williams**

Trivia Cards. You would sit on the sofa and quiz each other, his arm moving around your shoulders inevitably, a kiss on your forehead when you answered correctly. He had bought the trivia cards to help you learn about music, movies etc. And it was another reason for you both to snuggle on the sofa.

**Ian Chesterton**

Nuclear War. The card game hadn't got your attention in the beginning, mostly as a way to pass the time, but you became more competitive as you grew more invested much to Ian's amusement.


	26. # 26 - You/They meet a past/future version of them/you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1-13 Doctors & the War Doctor and Delgado, Ainley, Roberts, Jacobi, Simm, Missy, Dhawan Masters only

**First Doctor**

You were walking through the streets of London, trying to find the Doctor and Susan. You looked at the estate, bumping into someone when you were distracted and you quickly apologized, pausing to look at the man you had collided with.

He stared at you for a moment, a smile forming on his lips. "That's alright." He straightened his leather jacket. "You wouldn't happen to be Y/N, would you?"

You hesitated for a moment, "Yes."

"A young girl called Susan asked if I had seen you. They're waiting for you round the corner." He lied with a smile. 

Your eyes lit up at the mention of the Doctor and Susan, thanking the man before rushing off.

He turned to watch you leave, a fond smile on his lips. "Y/N of Skaro." He turned when he heard Rose approaching and she looked at your retreating figure, eyebrows furrowed.

"Do you know her?" She asked.

"I did. A very long time ago." He said, a sad smile forming on his lips. 

Seeing you again brought back memories, some were sad but the good memories overshadowed the bad ones. There were more good memories than bad and centuries later he never forgot you.

**Second Doctor**

He had lost both his companions and the Cybermen had taken you. This was not a good day. He was working on a control panel when a message flagged up.

 _Hello, mi amor_.

His fingers paused as he read the message. He knew it had to be from you, for only you called him 'my love'.

Before he could think of replying another message appeared.

 _Follow the corridor to the left_.

A door opened and he quickly left the control panel, following the path you made for him, opening doors. He was puzzled as you had no knowledge of hacking that he had seen. So how did you suddenly know the ins and outs of a space station?

He became more cautious as he followed the trail you left. There was one scenario that were possible to explain your sudden knowledge. One, you had been converted into a Cyberman and they were using your memories to lure him into a trap.

He looked around the empty room, approaching the glass to find you sleeping in a glass capsule. Jamie was beside you in another capsule, Zoe beside his capsule.

A beeping sound caused him to turn and the screen on the wall, lit up with another message.

 _Hurry, mi amor_.

His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at where you were sleeping. How were you communicating with him? He dismissed the thought when the Cybermen cried in agony, and he quickly rushed down the stairs to where you Jamie, ans Zoe were sleeping, opening your capsules.

Jamie came around quicker and the Doctor helped him out of the capsule. "What happened?"

"I'll explain later, Jamie." He picked you up from the capsule and the two raced out of the room, heading to the Tardis. Jamie helped Zoe keep up, looking over his shoulder at the Cybermen that followed. The doors opened automatically and the Doctor knew it had to be the same person that had helped him earlier. Jamie unlocked the Tardis and the Doctor placed you on the floor gently, rushing to close the doors, pausing when he saw Cybermen falling, his eyes widening when he saw an older version of you running away. You stopped by the Tardis, standing in front of him.

"God, you were so handsome at this age." You hit your hand off a device on your wrist and with a wink you were gone.

He heard a small groan from behind him and closes the doors, walking over to where you were now sitting up.

Jamie left to get you some water while the Doctor kneeled in front of you, a smile on his lips. You raised an eyebrow at him, "Why are you smiling?"

"I'll explain later."

He kissed your head, turning to Jamie when he handed him the water, handing it to you. "Thank you, mi amor."

**Third Doctor**

You looked at the three Doctors, standing next to Teagen, Sarah and the Brigadier. All afternoon you had received odd glances from the Brigadier and Teagen. The Brigadier was older and was shocked to see you. Teagen had mentioned that the Doctor didn't like speaking about you and that she had never met you. So what happened? 

You pondered your fate, wondering if the Doctor had noticed you weren't fully present. The three were huddled around, translating old Gallifreyian.

Your questions waited until they solved the puzzle, saving his fifth incarnation in the process. You approached the young Doctor who admired you, hands in his pockets.

"Y/N." He kissed your cheek.

The way he looked at you was different. Filled with guilt, sadness and grief. The words were on the tip of your tongue, "Why aren't I with you?" but no sound left your lips.

You sent him a small smile, "Doctor."

"Come along, Y/N," Your Doctor said.

You bid goodbye to his past incarnations before following him into the Tardis, looking back at the fifth Doctor curiously, wondering why you weren't travelling with him.

You entered the Tardis, closing the door and approached the Doctor as he piloted the Tardis, Sarah leaving to get changed.

"Doctor." 

He hummed so you continued. "Why wasn't I there?"

His hand hesitated on the lever before he pushed it down. "Well, it could be for a number of reasons." He said.

"Oh?"

"You weren't with him when he was brought here."

"And another reason?"

His hesitation went unnoticed, his smile reassuring you. "You stopped travelling with me."

You shook your head. "That'll never happen." You told him, standing next to him with a smile.

He smiled when you kissed his cheek before leaving to get changed. His smile fell, recalling the grief he saw in the young man's eyes. He didn't know how it happened, but he knew that you were taken from him in the future. So he made every moment count.

**Fourth Doctor**

You remained close friends with Sarah Jane after the Doctor returned to Gallifrey. When you saw him again, so young compared to when you knew him, yet he was still the same underneath. Jo had questions for him and Sarah Jane had asked him all she needed to know years ago when the Doctor had another face to the one you were admiring now. You wondered how many times he had changed since he left you with Sarah, wondering how much he had endured and how much those eyes had seen. 

"Why did you leave me?"

He paused when you spoke for you hadn't spoken to him since he arrived. He had been thrilled to see you again although you hadn't said a word to him..

He stopped scanning with his sonic screwdriver, his eyes darting around as he listened to the heartbreak in your voice. He had changed seven times since he left for Gallifrey, different faces with different personalities. He had lived many lives, but there was only one time he had loved with everything he had and that was with you.

"I had to." He said quietly.

"You didn't come back like you said you would. I thought that you forgot about me." 

He turned to you, "Forget about you?" He asked incredulously. "Never."

Your teary eyes met his as he walked toward you. "Then why did you break your promise? You never told me why had to leave. So tell me why you didn't return."

"I wanted to." He said quietly, his eyes admiring your aged features. "I wanted to more than anything." He paused for a moment. "A lot happened on Gallifrey and when I left I put in your coordinates and was ready to leave...but I couldn't. What if you had moved on? What if you were happy? How could I ask you to follow this madman with his police box to give it all up?"

"I would have in a heartbeat." You told him. "Because I loved you with all my heart. And I still do. But I also hate you."

He frowned. 

"Because I could date Superman and he still wouldn't hold a candle to you."

"And no one has rendered me speechless like you do."

His visit was short and fleeting but you finally got the answers you had been waiting for for decades. Why he had to leave you behind. What happened on Gallifrey. And although you knew that he was leaving again, seeing him again made you feel twenty years old again.

**Fifth Doctor**

You were reading when the Tardis shook violently and quickly rushed to the console room, seeing two Doctors observing each other.

"Um," their heads snapped to you, both taking off their glasses. Your Doctor smiled as he knew how pleased and surprised his past self would feel seeing you again after sending you back to your own time. But this hadn't happened yet in your time.

"Y/N, meet the Doctor."

You shook hands before deciding to make tea while the two brainstormed. Their Tardis’s had collided and now his past self was trapped in his future.

"She doesn't know yet."

He looked at the towering, dark haired Timelord when he spoke up.

"Everything that happened hasn't happened to her yet. But soon she will travel back in our timeline, to your time." The fifth Doctor put on his half moon glasses as he analysed the readings. He was older than he was when you came to his time. But he had changed more than he liked to admit after he returned you to your time.

"You did the right thing." His future self told him. "Senidng her back."

You returned with tea, pausing when you caught the end of the ir conversation. Sent who back?

Dismissing your thoughts you entered the console room and gave them cups of tea. "Figured it out yet?"

"I'm sure it'll sort itself out." Your Doctor said.

"Meaning you don't know." You smirked at him and he playfully rolled his eyes. You took his glasses and leaned to read the readings on the screen. "Well, three heads are better than two."

You looked at his past self when he explained the readings to you. You nodded every now and then to show you were listening but your eyes were filled with curiosity. And that's when the tenth Doctor knew why you had chosen his fifth incarnation. It was clear as day that you were intrigued by him.

When the Tardis’s were beginning to unmerge the fifth Doctor took your hand and kissed your knuckles. "Farewell, my Y/N." 

You were puzzled by his words and failed to notice your Doctor staring with a small smile on his lips, knowing how much it meant to his past self to see you again. His eyes held sadness knowing from the moment he met you that you were due to travel back in his timeline, meaning he would lose you. But little dis he know the months you were gone were merely minutes in his time.

**Sixth Doctor**

You looked around the unfamiliar Tardis, growing more frightened and confused as to how you got there. Where was Perrie? Where was the Doctor? Who's Tardis was this?

Your questions were answered when a women entered the console room, pausing when she saw you.

"Who are you?" You asked.

Her mind was racing from all the memories that flooded her mind due to seeing you again. 

"What is this place?"

"Oh they must have switched!" She snapped her fingers and you glared at the blonde woman. 

"What have you done to the Doctor?" 

"I'm him. Well, now I'm a her. But I was a he when we were, you know, involved."

You stared at her in disbelief when she placed a device on your head. "This will show your last memories before you were taken."

You ignored the footage, eyeing her from head to toe. As she talked to herself for a few solid minutes you knew she was telling the truth. She was mentioning things that weren't shown on the screen. Places you had been together, with and without Peri.

"You're really him - you." You quickly corrected.

"Regeneration is a tricky process. You never know what you will end up with. Although looking at that jacket and the hair, it could've been worse."

"Hey, I love that jacket. And the hair." You playfully scolded. 

She smiled at you fondly, "I know you did."

The Tardis landed, following a signal and you followed her outside, surprised to see another Tardis parked a few feet away. She had explained the cause as you walked to the door, but the second you saw the other police Bix you had forgotten everything she had said. Three people stepped out and your eyebrows furrowed until you saw your brightly dressed Doctor ushering them out.

You walked over to him and he smiled when he saw you. "Are you alright?"

You nodded. "Bit if a scare for a minute there. But I was with someone I trusted." He did not know what you meant until centuries later. But still he smiled and put his hand on your back as he led you inside.

"Don't ever scare me like that again."

**Seventh Doctor**

You looked around the garden in awe, amazed by the flowers. You turned when you heard a voice from behind you.

"You appear to be a long way from home."

You looked at the long white haired man, seeing the checkered trousers he wore with braces, a waistcoat and a black jacket. His style was odd and it reminded you of the man you had been separated from.

"Considering we are among Aztecs, I would agree and say so do you."

"How did you get here?" 

"I'm looking for a friend of mine." You replied evasively. "He's got question marks on his clothes, very hard to miss yet I cannot see him anywhere."

"What's his name? I will help you look." 

"The Doctor." You told him.

You looked away from him as you stood up from where you were seated on a fountain and missed the way his eyes widened.

He was keen to ask questions before but as you searched he had made it clear he was not to know anything. You weren't sure why until you met your Doctor again. You kissed the first Doctor's cheek before stepping into the Tardis.

The two Doctor's looked at each other for a moment before the seventh Doctor sent him a wink before going inside the Tardis.

You had no idea you had met his past self until he told you who the man was.

**Eighth Doctor**

He was walking down a dimy lit cobbled street, as he headed to the Tardis where he hoped you and Charley were. He had lost Charley first then you disappeared and he was hoping ypu both had found your way back to the Tardis.

He bumped into a woman in a Victorian dress, quickly catching her before she fell. His eyes widened when he saw her. A few years older, but still the same women he hoped was waiting for him in the Tardis.

"It's you." He spoke in disbelief. "B-But how "

"Am I here?"

You smiled softly, "I was feeling nostalgic." You leaned to his ear, whispering, "I'm waiting for you." You kissed his cheek before walking away and the Doctor watched you disappear around a corner, quickly following, pausing when he saw the police box fading away. 

He walked to find his own Tardis, relieved to see that you and Charley were waiting.

"Where have you been you said five minutes! It's freezing out here!" Charley complained.

The Doctor unlocked the door and you noticed he was quiet as you headed inside. "Everything okay?" You asked, approaching the console as he prepared to set a new course.

He nodded, turning to you with a smile. You were still with him years later and you both returned to this time to relive old memories.

"Never better." He kissed you and you sent him a smile as you walked away to get changed.

**War Doctor**

You stared at the painting in the gallery, your gaze hardening at the war pictured, turning when you heard voices.

"Where are you going?" A feminine voice asked.

"I'll be right back!" A male replied seconds before a man in a tweed jacket appeared. You looked at his odd outfit, before looking at the painting again.

He smiled, knowing you didn't recognise him, taking a seat beside you on the bench. He knew if his old self was here you had to be too. And although your future self was waiting down the hall, his past self was looking for you as you had gotten separated in the portals. They had a plan and now it was time to see if it would work.

"A grim day." He spoke up.

You glanced at him from the corner of your eyes but didn't reply.

"I'm insulted." You looked at him and he grinned at you. "Don't you recognise me?"

You stared at him for a moment, eyes widening. "Doctor."

You sensed he was older than the one you had arrived with and your eyebrows furrowed. "But how - that's impossible!"

"Nothing's impossible."

He stood up, taking your hand. "We're waiting for you. There's a plan. A good plan. A great plan." He put hisnhands on your shoulders, turning you to the painting of Gallifrey. "We're going to save it. Just like we always talk about."

You looked at him, hearing a female's voice. "Doctor, hurry!"

You were still together. 

"Don't look so surprised." He smiled. "It hasn't been all bad." He pointed to the painting. "We'll seal Gallifrey in a single moment in time. We have the chance to save everyone just like we always talked about. Are you ready?"

You opened your mouth to speak when two Doctor's and two future versions of you entered. You focused on your Doctor, "Is it true?"

"Yes." The three replied at the same time.

"We haven't got much h time to waste." He said, walking to his Tardis.

"Always so serious." Your future selves said before grinning at each other.

You looked at the painting before heading into the Tardis, helping him pilot the ship as he explained the plan. You were going home.

**Ninth Doctor**

You shouted at the top of your lungs, trying to free your limps from the tight hold of Axos. "Help! Somebody!"

You heard a loud distorted noise and closed your eyes tightly, trying to shut it out as the ground shook. You opened your eyes when you felt someone pulling you free, looking at the tall man as he helped you out of Axos.

"What's happening?" You shouted above the noise.

"It's falling apart!" He replied.

You followed him outside, turning to look back at Axos. You looked at the tall cloaked man, sensing familiarity. Your eyes widened when you realized it was the Doctor. Who else would be at the centre of trouble?

"Are you alright?" He asked, sending you a smile.

"I think so." You returned the smile. "Doea this kind of thing happen every day?"

"No. Well, every other day." He said.

You had asked your Doctor the same question and he had answered the exact same way. You were taken to hospital to get checked over and as you were leaving you noticed the Police Box outside. The doors opened and your leather jacket, sweater loving Doctor stepped out, looking around before his eyes found yours, a smile forming on his lips. You smiled as you walked over, hugging him, unaware the Doctor who had saved you from the claws of Axos had seen you enter and the Tardis disappearing.

**Tenth Doctor**

You were expecting the Caribbean for your anniversary but the Tardis had other ideas. The trading colony Iceworld was bustling with life, people trying to sell items they claimed were rare.

You were looking around, taking into he scenery as you searched for the Doctor. The crowd had separated you both and you hoped there was a place he would know to look for you. A place resembling a cafe seemed like your best bet. You took a seat at a table, overhearing a conversation behind you.

"Doctor, he won it in a game of cards!" A woman had said.

Your back straightened at the mention of the Doctor. You slowly looked over your shoulder, your eyes finding a man wearing a knitted vest with question marks on it. You had seen all the faces of the Doctor so you knew exactly who he was. Number seven.

His eyes met yours and you quickly turned away, biting your lip and closing your eyes tightly. 

"Excuse me, Miss?" You opened your eyes when he spoke, turning around hesitantly. "A man wins a map in a game of cards, claiming its the real deal -"

"It is the real deal." A gruff voice replied.

You looked between the four huddled around the table before looking at the Doctor.

"Do you trust him?"

"Depends where it leads. But the adventure is always exiting." You replied.

You saw the trenchcoat wearing Doctor entering the cafe and excused yourself, walking over to him. The seventh Doctor's eyes followed you as you left before he turned to Glitz.

"I'll take it."

**Eleventh Doctor**

You were searching for a house on an estate when you bumped into him. You apologized quickly, knowing the Doctor was wondering where you were by now, but paused when you saw the tall trenchcoat wearing Timelord in front of you. How could you forget his face? You had travelled with him for over a year when he regenerated into the Doctor who knew now.

He smiled brightly, "That's all right. Have a fantastic day." His smile faltered. "Ooh I don't know if I like the sound of that." He shrugged, his smile returning.

You watched him walk away, wondering why he didn't recognise you. Your phone rang and you answered Amy's call, breaking into a run as you followed the directions she had given you.

You entered the apartment, seeing the Doctor and his eyes observed you worriedly. The regeneration had been difficult for you but you quickly grew fond of his new personality.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

You knew then that he remembered that you had bumped into his past self. "Why didn't he recognise me?" You asked. 

"He hasn't met you yet." He explained. "He's newly regenerated and we didn't meet until years later. Only when we met you were younger than you are now and when I saw you...I remembered seeing you at this estate. It didn't make sense. How were you older than you should have been? Because you come back here with me."

You nodded, and he kissed your forehead. "Come on."

Thoughts of his past self were put aside until you returned to the Tardis. You saw Ten walking with a blonde girl and you realized that this was Rose, whom you never met. And he hadn't liked talking about her either.

You looked at the trenchcoat wearing Timelord for a moment with a smile, stepping into the Tardis. You walked over to the Doctor as he piloted the Tardis. You helped pilot the Tardis and his eyes looked at you for a moment, a small smile on his lips. His past self had no idea what was in store. Nor how brilliant it would be.

**Twelfth Doctor**

You looked between the two Doctors with confusion and amazement. "So let me get this right. He's you and you are him. He was you and now you are him."

"You seem to have a grasp on the situation." You glared at your Doctor and although he wasn't looking he could feel it.

Hours ago you had no idea that he could change faces. But as you worked with the First Doctor you knew the two weren't so different. You had so many questions but they would have to wait. For now the two had to go their separate ways.

"It has been a pleasure, my dear." He shook your hand and you sent him a smile.

"Goodbye, Doctor."

He entered his Tardis and you looked at the Doctor when he stood beside you. "I'm glad that's over."

"You know, you're not so different." You followed him into the Tardis and he scoffed. "You're both at the higher end of the age ladder." He glared at you and you giggled as you kissed his cheek. "And you're both grouchy but underneath you're soft side is reserved for those you care about."

His gaze softened and you smiled. "You’re clothing sense hasn't changed."

"Oh ha ha." He said sarcastically.

You wrapped your arms around him, pecking his lips. "But I wouldn't change you for the world."

**Thirteenth Doctor**

The Master hadn't anticipated your presence at the party and given your history with the Doctor it was bound to distant her which didn't bode well for his plan. You were younger than the last time he had seen you, dancing to the music, unaware of your future or your fate.

The Doctor's eyes followed you around the room. She stood away from the party, trying to remember why she was here.

Memories flooded back in waves. All the good was overshadowed by the bad. Your death had hit her hard and she was thrown off course when she saw you again.

"Not enjoying it?" Your voice broke her from her thoughts and she watched as you topped up your glass.

"I'm not much of a dancer this time." She said.

You wondered what she meant before you heard your friend call you back to the dance floor.

"I'm being beckoned." You told her to have a good night before walking away and her eyes followed solemnly.

**Delgado!Master**

You were in the car with the Doctor when he was taken. You had no idea what the Master was up to but you were sure that his plans would be put on hold when he realized you were sucked through time. Everything that followed made you wish you hadn't to spend time with the Doctor. The Master was troublesome but he rarely found himself in as much trouble as the Doctor did.

You were wondering if he had realised you were gone when he entered the room. You looked at the Doctor you had came with, wondering why he stepped forward so you were slightly behind him.

"Y/N." He smirked as he looked around the Doctor.

You stared at the man, recognising him from the way he looked at you. "Master."

"I was wondering where you got to." He said. He looked at the Doctor, "I entrust her with you for three hours and this is where you bring her." He tutted.

"Not by choice." He said. 

"What have you done?" You asked him, stepping forward.

"I seek immortality." 

"You're hardly a suitable candidate." The Doctor replied.  
  
You knew this wouldn't end well but you wondered why he had a sudden interest in immortality.

You were tired of being kidnapped by the Master. Once was enough and although it had ended well, your relationship strong, you did not like the scare you would get when it happened.

His back pressed against the wall, holding you tightly in his arms, his hand over your mouth as the group of Doctors walked by. You heard the third Doctor all by as he called your name. When you didn't respond he said, "I swear that girl is always wandering off." You rolled your eyes at his obliviousness and turned to the Master when he let you go.

"What are you doing?"

He sent you a smirk, taking your hand as he led you through the corridors. You heard the Doctors arguing not far away and a giggle escaped your lips as you ran with the Master. You didn't know where your future self was and you didn't ask, for you feared the answer. 

Saying goodbye was hard but you had many memories to live out with the Master who was waiting for you. 

When you returned to Earth the Master was waiting for you. You smiled at the relieved Timelord as you met halfway, wrapping your arms around his neck. 

"I'm okay."

**Ainley!Master**

You were walking down a street, headphones over your ears as you drowned out the world around you. This was the second time you were late to work and you knew your boss was waiting to lecture you. You turned the corner, colliding with a man and you apologized to him, taking off your headphones. 

"I'm sorry." You looked at the man, pausing when you saw him.

The Master stared at you, his face sullen, hidden poorly behind a smile. It had been exactly 48 hours since he had lost you. And he couldn't resist going back to see you. It would be weeks before you joined him across the universe but he didn't care if you didn't know him right now. He just needed to remember how you looked when you were alive.

"No harm done." He smiled. "Running late?"

You saw the sadness in his eyes but didn't comment, only observing. "Yeah. And I can't afford to get fired today."

"I wouldn't worry too much. Great things are coming your way." He said. "Yes..." he trailed off in thought. "Great memories."

"Have a good day, mister." You walked away with a smile and he turned to watch you leave, a sad smile on his lips.

"Y/N L/N. Yes...glorious memories."

**Roberts!Master**

You had been shopping for groceries and were walking home when bumped into a woman. You apologised, bending down to pick up your spilled items. She sent you a small smile, helping you.

"Big night planned?" She asked.

"A surprise for someone I know. Although I don't think he likes surprises. Or anything really." You said, standing up.

You noticed her dress but shrugged it off. Maybe she was going to a costume party.

"He'll love it." She said.

You sent her a smile before walking away, pausing when you realized what she had said. "How did you know -" you turned to find she was gone. You shrugged off the odd encounter, hoping she was right. A romantic surprise dinner for the Timelord possessing your husband. Life was strange and if you hadn't become used to it you would have looked around the corner to find a Police Box.

Missy entered the Tardis and the Doctor turned to her, setting new coordinates.

"Ready to go?"

She nodded quietly, staring at the console, deep in thought. She remembered how odd she had found your romantic dinner back then but it was the first time she realised how beautiful you were. And how much she loved to hear you laugh. It was a long time ago but those memories never faded.

**Jacobi!Master**

He stared up at the old barn that had been salvaged so it remained. So many memories were made inside there and while he had left Gallifrey in anger, he had nothing but fond memories here - except one.

He looked at the teenage version of you as you walked to the barn, books in your hands. It had been months since he and the Doctor left and you were still translating old Gallifreyan.

You looked at him when he spoke. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

You smiled, looking at the burning suns. "Stunning as always." You went into the barn and he held his head higher, a sigh leaving his lips.

It was a short interaction but it was enough to help him say goodbye. You had been killed during the war, activating an escape pod for him that saved his life, but you had to sacrifice your own. And once again the Master found he was alone.

**Simm!Master**

You walked out of the coffee shop, almost bumping into a man who was entering. His dark hair and gentle features were striking. You smiled, apologising as you balanced two takeout cups of coffee in one hand.

The Master remembered this day vividly which is why he chose it. He had sent you to get coffee during a meeting and while it struck you as odd, later when you heard he had gassed a room full of ministers you were relived yet puzzled as to why he chose to spare you.

He smiled at your retreating figure, before heading into the coffee shop, ready to order the coffee you were currently bringing him. You had been gone a long time but he never forgot you. But this year was different, memories were overwhelming and the truth about the timeless child made him wish you were here again. So he picked a time he knew exactly where you would be and when. He had planned meticulously before using the gas, to ensure your survival so the date and time always stayed in his mind.

**Missy**

"I'm back!" The silver haired Timelord sang.

You stared at him in disbelief while Missy looked at him boredly.

"You could at least pretend you're pleased to see me." He said.

You snapped out of your thoughts, racing towards him, hugging him tightly. He smirked at Missy over your shoulder, as you buried your head in his neck, unaware of the tension between them. You smiled as you pulled away to look at him. God you had missed his silver hair.

"You look exactly like you did when I left you. You haven't aged a day." He placed a hand on your cheek and you smiled, leaning into his hand. 

Your reunion was a happy one until you were left behind. Missy didn't want your view of her to change because she never planned on going against the Doctor but she had to fool her past self first. You had caught up to them outside his Tardis, hearing them talking as you got closer.

"She will never love you as she loved me." He told her.

"I know." 

He pulled away from the hug when he felt a sharp pain in his side. "Very sneaky." He put a hand on his side and you stepped out when you saw the blood on his hand.

"What did you do?" You rushed to the Master, catching him when he stumbled, missing the way Missy rolled her eyes at his dramatics. You looked at her with tears in your eyes, before looking at the silver haired Master.

"How long do I have left?" He asked.

"Not long." Missy replied. 

You guided him to his Tardis and he rested his back against the door, looking at Missy with a smirk. You would never forgive her when you knew the truth.

Realisation was washing over you as you knew he had left you on Earth, never to return. He never contacted you and next thing you knew he returned as Missy. He had died before he could return. 

You looked down at him tearfully, putting pressure on his wound. "You were coming back for me." You said tearfully. 

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion while Missy looked down at the ground.

"You planned on coming back for me. I-I thought you had abandoned me. For so long I believed that you - and I hated you."

He understood what you meant and a small chuckle left his lips. "You really thought I'd leave you?" He put a hand on the back of your neck, bringing your forehead to his, closing his eyes. "You are the best thing to ever happen to me." He told you, causing more tears to fall. "And I'm sorry." 

You pulled back, confused until you heard Missy fall. You turned to look at her, eyes widening you saw she had been shot.

"Go to her. But know this." He spoke up, causing you to look at him. "No matter where you are. I'll always find you." He kissed you before quickly entering the Tardis. "See you soon, beautiful."

He winked before the doors closed and a sob left your lips as you placed a hand on the door. You turned to Missy, walking over to her, kneeling beside her.

"I'm sorry." You took her hand in yours, cradling her on your lap. 

"Don't be ridiculous. It was all me." She said. 

Your tears fell as her body began to glow. "I love you." You reluctantly stepped away, ducking behind a tree when light consumed her.

  
**Dhawan!Master**

You looked around the quarry, calling for the Master. You sighed as you continued walking, ducking down when you saw a familiar face. He was taking large strides, cloak flowing around him. His hair was different, his clothes were questionable but you knew it was him. He had shown you all his past faces so you recognised him immediately.

"Oh my god." You ducked lower behind the large rock when he paused, looking around. 

You lifted your head, seeing he was gone and stood up, turning around with a gasp gasp you heard his voice. "Who are you?"

"I-I - Um...funny story you'll love it -" you turned and ran away and the former Master raised an eyebrow at your actions. You continued to run and he followed. You saw the Tardis and your Master opened the doors, smirking when he saw you running. 

"Where the hell where you?"

You collided with him and you fell to the floor. He snapped his fingers and the doors closed, smirking up at you.

"You haven't changed a bit." He said.

You playfully rolled your eyes as you both got to your feet. You looked at the screen, seeing the past Master running before he stopped, watching the Tardis leave.


	27. #27 - When you fall ill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The War Doctor has been added!

**First Doctor**

You were like him when you found out you had shrunken in size, surrounded by everyday insects and objects that were ten times your size. You weren't afraid, but amazed and curious. Which led you to make a lethal mistake. You stared at the oversized seeds in awe, picking one up. You should have known better by now that danger lurked around every corner. You had quickly replaced the seed on the pile when Ian and Barbera realized there was insecticide on it.

You didn't want to worry him. You felt foolish, silently hoping the group looked further into DN6, but they were focused on escaping. Your health was rapidly deteriorating the more you exerted yourself trying to help them, but if you could help them escape before you died of poisoning.

You were trying to climb down the chain of the plug to where the others were waiting in the sink when you lost your grip, wrapping your arms around the chain to avoid falling.

"Y/N!" Susan cried.

You closed your eyes tightly, trying to steady your voice. "I'm alright." You climbed down the chain and the Doctor noticed the way you stumbled seconds before Susan hugged you. That was the first sign, but he chose to ignore it, for it was possible you were shaken from your near fall.

But when you fainted while trying to help that's when he knew something was wrong. He moved a frantic Susan away, kneeling beside you, his eyes searching for any indication of what was wrong. He held your wrists, exposing your palms, and his lips set in a thin line.

"What is it? What's wrong with her?" Susan asked worriedly.

"Did she touch anything?" He asked, looking at Barbera and Ian.

"Not that I saw," Ian replied.

Barbera thought for a moment, slowly nodding. "Yes! Yes! She was standing beside those seeds." 

The Doctor shook his head, looking down at you, wondering why you hadn't told him.

Your head fell to the side as you started to wake up, a small groan leaving your lips. "What happened?"

"You fainted," Susan told you.

"When were you going to mention you had contact with the insecticide, hm? When we got back to the ship? When you were seconds from death?" His voice raised and you sat up with Susan's help.

"I thought if we got back to the ship -" You replied dazedly.

The Doctor shook his head at how weak you sounded, knowing you didn't have long if he didn't return you back to normal size. "Come on, up. Up." He tried to help you stand when your eyes rolled back, your body slumping as you slipped back into unconsciousness.

Later you awoke in the Tardis, a damp cloth on your head. You looked to the side, finding Susan beside you. She was fast asleep and you quietly got out of bed, placing the blanket that was over you, over her and headed to the console room. You leaned on the doorway, catching your breath, walking towards the Doctor who was hunched over, looking at the readings.

You stood next to him, causing him to look up and he smiled when he saw you. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. What did you do?" You asked.

"Returned us to normal size. The insecticide became nothing but a mere irritation." He explained, putting his hands on your arms. "You should get some more rest."

"I'll be fine. Promise."

"You gave me a fright you know."

"I know. I'm sorry." You wrapped your arms around him and he kissed your head. "I just hope the next place we go to has a beach."

**Second Doctor**

You were exposed to a fatal pollen. The side effects hadn't shown until it was too late. You lost your speech before collapsing and Jamie lifted you onto his shoulder, racing away from the planets inhabitants, encouraging you to stay awake while he found the Doctor. When you woke up you were lying on the floor of the console room, a jacket under your head. You vaguely heard the Doctor's voice and when you opened your eyes he was standing next to you, holding a cup.

You drank it with a sigh, closing your eyes when he moved your hair away from your eyes. "Where are we?"

"In the city." He said softly. "The rebels can't reach us here. Try and rest as much as you can."

You took his hand and he smiled down at you, squeezing your hand reassuringly.

"You have nothing to worry about."

"I thought -"

"I know." He nodded. "And for a moment there I thought it too. But you will be fine in time." He kissed your forehead, seeing your eyes starting to droop. "Get some rest, my dear. I will be here when you wake up."

**Third Doctor**

You were treating a mysterious case and you were put into quarantine after the results came back fatal, quickly spreading through the hospital. The Doctor approached the glass, eyebrows knit in concern, trying to mask it with a smile.

"You shouldn't be here. You could still catch it." He had been overly confident about being immune but you didn't want him to suffer as you were.

"I came to see you." He said. "How are you feeling?" He picked up the chart next to the glass that had been put up to separate you from everyone else, preventing the spread.

"They said my fever is starting to go down. Hopefully the antidote you created is starting to take effect." You smiled softly, remaining optimistic. 

He nodded, "Do you have plenty of water?"

"I'm fine." You assured him. "What about you? Have you been anywhere exciting? I wish I could go with you."

He wished he was in there with you. You were physically exhausted and it showed. "It's been rather quiet the last few days. I don't like it."

You knew that was his way of saying, "I haven't been anywhere because everything I care about is severely ill and I've missed having you around."

You places your hand on the glass and he placed his hand over yours. "I'll be out soon. I love you."

"I love you too." He replied, turning when the door opened. He sighed, knowing his time had ended and he had to leave.

You sent him a smile, assuring him you were fine and you would see him later. He reluctantly left the room, and you shook your head, hearing him asking the nurse questions.

 **Fourth Doctor**

It started as a dehydrated cough that turned into a fever. Sarah was with you as the symptoms got worse and she helped you as far to the Tardis as she could until you collapsed. She couldn't carry you so she reluctantly left to find Harry and the Doctor. The Doctor raced to where Sarah had shown him only to find you were gone. When he found you, you had been taken by the planets inhabitants and in the process of being experimented on. He used a scan he had done of your dna when you first entered the Tardis when he was showing how the controls worked, tracking down your location, arriving in the Tardis. 

You were strapped to a chair when he arrived and quickly displayed his knowledge. He helped develop a cure and once your vitals steadied, you were released. You stood up and he placed hisnhands on your arms, checking you over. You hugged him tightly, closing your eyes in relief.

**Fifth Doctor**

You had cut your hand on a flower that resembled a rose, and minutes later you had collapsed. He had carried you to the Tardis and ran tests, reluctantly leaving the Tardis to form a cure made from the poison in the thorns. You woke up hours later, the Doctor beside you, holding your hand. You squeezed his hand causing him to lift his head from his book. He smiled brightly, leaning forward to kiss your head.

**Sixth Doctor**

The fog seemed harmless at first. The effects didn't happen until hours later when you were treking through the forest. You felt put of breath and started coughing. The Doctor turned to you and you stared, trying to figure out which of the four Doctors swirling in your eyesight was the real one.

You fainted in his arms and he ignored Peri's questions as his mind raced with possibilities. His gaze hardened as he and Peri carried you to the Tardis. He landed in the city and you were sweating profusely, your body trying to get rid of the toxins in your systems. The civil war on the planet had caused many deaths but chemical warfare was the newest weapon. And you were one of the few that had experienced it.

The Doctor knew who was behind it and demanded the cure. You were fading quickly and he knew you only had an hour left.

When you woke up you were on the Tardis, Peri and the Doctor by the console. If it wasn't for Peri's awkwardness, you weren't sure he would've told you. The chemicals had changed your biology. The treatment had made you immortal.

You found it was a relief in an odd way. The Doctor was hiding the relief he felt, trying to hide his enthusiasm. He could never lose you. But you would never know what it was like to grow old. It was something that was great news at the time but as decades passed you wondered what you should've looked like.

**Seventh Doctor**

You were taken as a bargaining chip and the Doctor was furious. But your captures had used a poison dart without the cure. When they agreed to his terms, you were brought to the Doctor. He helped lie you down on a table and Ace kept a cloth damo on your forehead to cool your fever. You knew the Doctor was angrily yelling at their stupidity, threatening them. So you squeezed his hand that held yours, his eyes darting to your tired ones.

"What's happening?"

"Don't worry." He patted your hand. "You're going to be fine."

Ace looked at him, concerned for you and wondering if he was telling the truth. Who was he trying to reassure? You or himself?

"Doctor -"

He met her gaze with determination. "She's going to be fine."

After days of researching with local scientists he had found the cure and saved your life. When you woke up you could heard arguing and swords clashing. You sat up, looking around groggily, reaching for a vase nearby, hitting a man who was advancing towards Ace with the vase. He fell unconscious and she grinned at the sight of you.

"Y/n!" She hugged you tightly just as the Doctor ran into he room.

You looked at him with a smile. "I'm feeling better." He smiled brightly, joining the hug.

**Eighth Doctor**

The Master had access to many drugs after possessing the paramedic and you were looking around the Tardis when he injected you with a syringe. The Doctor found you after the Master was defeated and you woke up, unaware you had slept for three days with a fever. 

**War Doctor**

It was a hospital on a isolated planet where you had stumbled across diseases that shouldn't have known cures yet. He regretted investigating when you had fallen ill from a disease travelling through the hospital. You were struggling to keep going and even the Doctor was fending off the disease. You were unconscious when the disease struck and he fought to find the cure, saving both of you in the end and a few of the planets species.

**Ninth Doctor**

You had caught the flu from your nephew and when you returned to the Tardis, he made sure you had everything you needed to get better.

**Tenth Doctor**

When you were ill he would take you to a hospital that could treat everything from a plague to the common cold which is what you had. You knew it was because he was restless but you still appreciated the thought. 

**Eleventh Doctor**

You were picking flowers when you were infected. The pollen was fatal and when you brought them onto the Tardis the Doctor was unaffected. But weeks later the pollen suddenly struck and the Doctor returned to the planet to find the cure.

**Twelfth Doctor**

When your ill he will fetch you anything you need. He will try to make soup and you would be thankful when Clara intervened and made sure it was edible. 

**Thirteenth Doctor**

The Master had poisoned you after you had discovered his real identity. You were unconscious in your room when the Doctor found you and she chased the Master knowing he had the cure.

**Delgado!Master**

You were running from a group who wanted to capture the Master who ran ahead of you. They fired a dart with poison and you fell to the ground immediately when it landed in your shoulder. He carried you the rest of the way to the Tardis, fleeing the planet before examining you. For days you were in and out of consciousness until the Master returned to the planet. He made a bargain. The device he stole for the cure to save you. He administered the remedy when he returned to the Tardis and it took minutes to take effect and you opened your eyes. 

He smiled down at you, filled with relief. "How are you feeling?" 

"Thirsty." You replied, sitting up. "What did I miss?"

 **Ainley!Master**

The Cheetah virus had reacted negatively to your dna and you suffered from a fever and chronic pain all over your body. You tried to keep it a secret St first but when the pain hit you were unable to move. He left the Tardis, determined to stop the virus and cursed himself for putting you in danger. You cried out in agony, and the Master followed the sounds to your bedroom, a syringe in his hand. 

He held your arm down, injecting the cure into your vein, putting a hand on your cheek as you panted breathlessly. "You're alright." He kissed your forehead, closing his eyes. "You're alright."

**Roberts!Master**

You had fallen ill with the flu and he had catered to your every need. 

"You're no use to me dead." He had said, but you knew better. He cared about you, enough to stay with you until you were better, his plans put on hold.

**Jacobi!Master**

You had taken a sip of poisoned water, water that had killed many of the planets inhabitants. While he was searching for the cure you were tended to by doctors and he returned with hours to spare with the cure.

He helped you sit up and held the glass as you drank the cure. It would take a few hours until it fully took effect but he was just glad he had gotten to you in time.

 **Simm!Master**

You were poisoned by Lucy and you had been trying to speak to him all morning but he was rushing to meetings. It wasn't until you entered late into a meeting that he realized something was wrong. You apologized seconds before you collapsed.

You woke up in a hospital, the Master beside you. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine. You're dying." He said, standing from the chair to look down at you. "When I get my hands on Lucy I will -"

"Master." You said softly, his eyes meeting yours, shoulders slumping. "I'll be fine."

He opened his mouth to speak before closing it seconds later. He took your hand, nodding. "You will be. You will." He placed a hand on your cheek and leaned down to kiss your forehead. "You're going to be fine."

 _As soon as I tortue Lucy to get the cure._ He thought 

**Missy**

For the inhabitants of Vlorta it was similar to the common cold. For humans it was much more fatal. The Doctor was busy working on a cure while Missy had been missing for hours. Clara tried to keep your temperature down until one of them returned.

Hours after you were diagnosed, the two Time Lords entered the Tardis and you drank the remedy, feeling better in minutes.

Missy shooed Clara away and you turned your head, resting it on her lap when she sat on the bed beside you. "Thank you." 

"Anything for you."

**Dhawan!Master**

It was the common cold but he treated it like the plague. He was strict with bed rest and made remedies your mother had supplied him with. It took over ten minutes of pleading but he joined you on the bed, watching a movie you had chosen. He slowly relaxed, realising you were feeling getting better. 

**Jamie McCrimmon**

You had caught pneumonia and were bedridden for weeks. Jamie did all he could to take care of you and the children. You knew your death was imminent but Jamie wanted to remain optimistic although deep down he knew there was nothing he could do. He was brining you more water when he noticed you had succumbed to your illness. The distraught Scotsman shook you gently, trying to get you to wake up before crying on your stomach, on his knees beside the bed. He just hoped that wherever you were, you were no longer in pain.

**Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart**

You had joined Jo to make sure she didn't get into trouble on her own when she went looking for Clifford and you had fallen ill like the professor. Alistair remained by your side, although his fear of losing you made him lose his temper. When the Doctor figured out the cure from Clifford's notes, he was overwhelmed with relief and when you opened your eyes the first thing you saw was his smile.

**Mike Yates**

When you were ill he took a few days off work to look after you. He took over the chores in the house and although you were feeling dreadful you were pleaded with the extra time you got to spend with him.

**Alydon**

You had consumed berries that were deemed poisonous due to your unfamiliarity with the area. Alydon raced to where you were and while you were bing treated he held your hand, afraid that if he let go he would lose you. He had never smiled so brightly until your eyes opened.

**Rory Williams**

You were coughing violently one morning and he had escorted you back to bed. Your symptoms got worse throughout the day and Rory had come home early to take care of you. For the next two days he took care of you and you often fell asleep on his lap while watching television but he didn't mind, knowing sleeping off your illness was the best thing you could do

 **Ian Chesterton**

At first he's calm and collected but once it becomes known that this was not a common illness, he begins to panic though he masks it well. He and the Doctor would bicker while you were sleeping and it would be Barbera that comes up with the solution. Susan would make sure you were comfortable and kept your temperature from climbing while Ian went off to search for the cure. You would wake up, his hand in yours, head resting on your joined hands, eyes closed. You moved your hand causing him to stir and he grinned when he saw you were awake, relieved you were okay.


End file.
